De Beyluchador a Niñero
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Pasan los años y ya no existen los Bladebreakers, ya no eres un Beyluchador como en el pasado, y poreso te convertirte en niñero? de acuerdo MUY mal summary pero entren y leanlo plis T.T [Yaoi][KxR, BxY, TxM y HxB][Kai&Rei Cruzade]
1. Chapter 1 El favor

De Beyluchador a Niñero

_Hola!!! Jeje aquí tengo un nuevo fic n.n espero que les guste, la verdad no recuerdo como fue que me inspire para hacer este fic, pero bueno jeje, a y por favor no olviden dejarme reviews n.n a por cierto antes que se me olvide XD ah!! Casi se me olvida otra cosa n.nU_

_Beyblade no me pertenece, si así fuera las cosas hubieran sido distintas XD _

_Ahí algo más que quiero decir, por motivos de fuerza mayor tuve que eliminar mi fic de 8 chicos y una cabaña, ya que no quiero tener ningun problema ni nada con Addanight, la verdad ella me cayó bien cuando leí sus fics y aunque no la conozco y se que esta enfadada conmigo, por que ella me lo pidió elimine mi fic, solo espero que no me vuelva a pasar eso_

De Beyluchador a Niñero

Capitulo 1: El favor

Ya hace unos años que los Bladebreakers y todos los equipos participantes de la BBA se separaron, todos haciendo algo de sus vidas, pero en cuanto a los Bladebreakers, Kai y Rei se fueron a vivir a Rusia junto con Yuriy y Bryan quienes 4 se encuentran casados, Takao y su hermano regresaron junto con Max y Brooklyn a Japón, también ellos se encuentra casados Takao con Max y Hiro con Brooklyn, Lee y Mao están en China ambos igual casados y en cuanto al resto de los otros beyluchadores la gran mayoría están casados o de novios, pero concentrémonos en los principales 4 chicos más importantes en toda Rusia

"Bryan tienes los documentos?" pregunto un chico de negruscos cabellos

"Si, si, cuantas veces debo decírtelo Kon?" le contesto un chico de cabello pelilavanda

"Perdóname por tratar de cerciorarme de que tengamos todo listo para el cierre de este negocio" le contesto su acompañante

"Hmm" fue todo lo que contesto el pelilavanda

"Bryan no seas tan duro con Rei, sabes que el aun esta aprendiendo de esto, no le hagas caso Rei" menciono un chico de cabellos pelirrojo que se hizo presente en la habitación

"Si Rei no le hagas caso a este bulto que se hace llamar empresario" comento otro chico que entro a la habitación

"Cuida tus palabras Hiwattari" advirtió Bryan

"Algún día podremos hacer un negocio sin que tengamos que pelearnos los 4?" pregunto como para si mismo pero aún así todos escucharon la pregunta

"El kot tiene razón, siempre es lo mismo, Kai adrede a Bryan, Bryan presiona al kot, yo defiendo al kot y luego quien sabe por que todos terminamos peleados" comento Yuriy

"Oh vamos eso no es cierto" dijo Bryan

"Claro que si es cierto Kuznetsov" reafirmo Kai

"Ah si, y que me dices de cuando hicimos el negocio con los Arias" dijo Bryan

"Te refieres a los griegos esos?" pregunto Tala haciendo memoria

"Si" contesto Bryan

"Kai estuvo apunto de asfixiar a Tala por un error que hizo" contesto el chino

"Y cuando hicimos el negocio con los Tzab?" volvió a preguntar Bryan

"A Rei le dio un ataque de nerviosismo por ser su primera vez" contesto Kai

"Si, además de que la hija del licenciado Tzab estaba enamorada de Rei por lo que provoco que Kai se pusiera celoso" comento Tala

"Es cierto" dijo Rei al recordar

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ustedes ganan" dijo rendido Kuznetsov

"Bueno vamos de una vez a cerrar ya este negocio" dijo Tala a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación para reunirse con los Rejón

Duro poco la junta entre empresas HIKK (Hiwattari, Ivanov, Kuznetsov, Kon) y empresas Rejón, ya que las empresas Rejón aceptaban todas las condiciones y ofrecimientos que daba la empresa HIKK, así que los 4 chicos regresaron a sus hogares

En cuanto llegaron a su casa Kai y Rei, se dirigieron de inmediato a su habitación y el bicolor aprisiono a su chino con sus fuertes brazos evitándole escapar de su agarre

"Kai…" susurro el asiático

"Mm?" fue todo lo que dijo el ruso para mostrarle que le estaba poniendo atención, mientras comenzó a besarle el cuello

"No…ah…podemos hacerlo ahora" menciono el chino dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios

"Shhh" le calló Kai colocando uno de sus dedos en sus labios

Kai retiro su dedo y beso tiernamente al chino, primero jugo con sus labios un rato, humedeciéndolos para luego convertirlo en un apasionado beso introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad húmeda del chino, la exploraba, la saboreaba, se embriagaba con ese sabor tan único y exquisito que poseía la boca de su gatito, las manos de Kon comenzaron a desabrochar los 3 primeros botones de la camisa del ruso, acariciaba el torso de su ruso mientras que las manos del soviético se encargaban de masajearle sus glúteos, la traviesa e insaciable lengua de Hiwattari abandono la boca de Rei yéndose directamente al cuello del chino, lo besaba, lo mordía, lo lamía, disfrutaba del delicioso sabor de la piel de su gatito, cuando por fin Rei había acabado de desabotonar, la ligera camisa del ruso se deslizo ligeramente dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros el cual Rei beso tanto con pasión como con ternura

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" se escucho el agudo grito de una pequeña

"Maldición" maldijo entre dientes Kai

"Esa debe ser Amaru" menciono el asiático volviendo a acomodar la camisa del ruso

"¿Por qué siempre sucede esto?" pregunto Kai con bastante enfado

"Kai…Amaru tiene 5 años es natural que haga eso y más si Da wei la molesta" le contesto el chino finalizando su tarea de arreglarle la camisa

"Ese niño me las pagaras" menciono Kai

"Por favor Kai, son solos niños" decía el chino dándole una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo

"Hmf" bufo derrotado el bicolor

"Además no olvides que son tus hijos" le recordaba Rei a su esposo

"Aún trato de recordar como fue que paso" comento Kai cerrando sus ojos

"Ah… yo puedo ayudarte a recordar" comento juguetonamente el chino mientras acercaba el rostro de Kai al suyo

Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros y sus labios se rozaban, cuando estaban por unirse de nuevo el llanto desgarrador de la pequeña detrás de la puerta los regreso a la realidad

"Será mejor que vea que le pasa" dijo Rei y sin más que decir se dirigió rumbo a la puerta

En cuanto el chino abrió la puerta la pequeña que estaba tras la puerta se lanzo asía sus piernas abrazándolas con suma fuerza mientras derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos como si fueran 2 cascadas interminables, Rei tomo a la pequeña en brazos acurrucándola en su pecho, intentando calmarla

"Ya…ya, tranquila mi pequeña" mencionaba el asiático con dulzura

"Ma…Mami" dijo la pequeña entre sollozos

"A ver, cuéntame ¿Qué paso?" pregunto el chino tomando asiento en la cama junto a Kai, pero aún mantenía a la pequeña en brazos

"Es…es que…Da wei…me…me jalo…el…el pelo" le explico la pequeña a su "_Mami_" del motivo de su llanto

"Kai ¿Podrías cargar mientras a Amaru? Mientras yo voy por Da wei" le pidió el chino a su esposo

"Si" contesto Kai recibiendo a la pequeña en sus brazos

En cuanto Rei abandono la habitación el teléfono sonó así que Kai contesto pues su chino estaría ocupado con el hijo mayor

"¿Bueno? Residencia de la familia Hiwattari-Kon" dijo Kai mientras su mirada se dirigía a la pequeña que tenía en brazos que veía con bastante curiosidad el teléfono

"¡Kai¡Hola¿Cómo estás¿Qué han echo de sus vidas Rei y tu¿Y como van los pequeños diablitos?" hablaba con emoción alguien desde la otra línea

"Takao ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Kai

"¡Kai! Por que siempre que te hablo crees que es para pedirte algo¡Dios! Que gran poca falta de confianza" le decía indignado esa persona

"A ver déjame ver, por que en las 65 veces que me as llamado siempre a sido para pedirme algo, si no es de dinero es para cualquier otra tonta estupidez" decía Kai un poco arto por la situación

"No digas tonterías Kai" rió nerviosamente Takao

"¡Takao dame el teléfono!" se escucho el grito de alguien desde la otra línea

"Papi ¿Quién es?" pregunto inocentemente la pequeña

"Ah… tu tío Takao y creo que también esta tu tío Max" le contesto Kai a su hija mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación

"¿Kai¿Kai estas ahí?" preguntaba ahora el rubio que al parecer logro arrebatarle el auricular al peliazul

"Si, aquí estoy Max, bueno y ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que quieren ahora?" pregunto Kai

"Bueno… es que necesitamos que Rei y tu nos hagan un enorme favor" mencionaba Max

"¿Cuál?" pregunto casi de inmediato Kai

"Lo que sucede es que Takao y yo nos iremos de viaje a Estados Unidos, pero no podemos llevar a Natsumi, así que nos preguntábamos si podíamos dejarla a tu encargo, ya sabes que la cuides"pidio alfil el rubio a su amigo

"Supongo que esta bien, solo ahí un problema ustedes están en Japón y nosotros en Rusia, eso es un gran impedimento" explicaba Kai las obvias circunstancias en las que se encontraban

"No te preocupes, de cualquier manera aremos escala ahí en Rusia" explicaba Max

"Ah…de acuerdo la cuidaremos" dijo de ultimo Kai

"Muchas gracias, enserio" agradecía enormemente Max por el favor

"¡Dame acá eso!"- exclamo Takao arrebatándole el auricular a Max

"Ah… este día no podría ser peor" murmuro Kai

"Por cierto Kai mañana te dejaremos a Natsumi y se quedara contigo asta que volvamos de Estados Unidos, no te preocupes nosotros te avisaremos cuando será ¿De acuerdo Kai?" cuestiono el peliazul

"¡¡Si!!" grito con entusiasmo él…¿ruso?

"¿Kai¿Kai eres tu? Te oyes muy…ah…" el moreno no pudo continuar preguntando pues fue interrumpido

"Estoy bien es que Amaru me arrebato el teléfono" explico Kai lo ocurrido

"Ya me estabas preocupando Kai" confeso Takao

"¡No Amaru!" grito de repente Kai

"¿Eh?" exclamo confundido Takao

"¡Hola tío Takao!" saludo eufóricamente la pequeña

"¡Amaru Hola!, que grande ya te oyes, además ya hablas, ah…recuerdo cuando apenas tenías…" y cuando ya se encontraba recordando fue interrumpido por el ruso

"Si que bien Takao, bueno adiós" exclamo Kai

"¿Eh? Pero…" menciono aún confundido el peliazul

"¡Adiós!" dijo de ultimo Kai colgando el teléfono de golpe

"Ahhh… yo quería hablar con Natsu-chan" exclamo la pequeña un poco afligida

"Mañana podrás hablar con ella todo lo que quieras, ya que se quedara con nosotros por quien sabe cuanto tiempo" le dijo Kai a su pequeña la cual sonrió ampliamente

Y extrañamente en ese preciso momento llega Rei junto con Da wei, el pequeño era igual a su padre, a excepción de su mirada que era igual a la de su "_madre_" y en cuanto a la pequeña Amaru era igual a su madre pero la mirada era como la de su padre

"Bien Da wei ofrécele una disculpa a tu hermana" le ordeno Rei a su hijo

"¡No!" exclamo el pequeño enfadado

"¡Da Wei Alexander Dmitri Hiwattari-Kon!" lo nombro Rei al punto de casi estallar en irá

"¡No¡No pienso disculparme!" decía el pequeño

"Kai ayúdame por favor" pidió el chino a su querido esposo, mientras intentaba calmarse y recuperar la postura

"Hmf, Da wei lo pondré de la siguiente manera si no le pides una disculpa a tu hermana no habrá televisión, videojuegos ni postre por 1 mes" expreso seriamente el ruso

"Kai" reprocho un poco el chino

"¿Qué? Me dijiste que te ayudara" se defendía Kai

"Si, pero estas siendo muy severo con él" le explico el chino al bicolor

"De acuerdo, por 2 semanas" dijo vencido Kai

"¡¿Qué?! Por 2 semanas, pero eso es injusto" reclamaba el pequeño

"Es tu decisión, disculpas o adiós televisión, videojuegos y postre" menciono Kai

"¡Hmf! Bien de acuerdo lo haré" dijo enfadado el pequeño, se acerco a su hermana y comenzó a decir "Lo siento" menciono de mala gana

"Ahora ve a tu habitación, ya pensare en tu castigo mañana" le ordeno Rei señalando la puerta con su brazo

"¡Hmf! Tonta" murmuro por lo bajo Da wei para no ser escuchado, la pequeña le siguió para ir a su habitación y descansar esperando a que sea el día de mañana

"Ese niño" dijo Rei

"Ya, ya, no te pongas así por él" le dijo Kai mientras rodeaba la cintura del chino con su brazos

"Si tienes razón" se tranquilizaba el asiático

"¿Sabes? Te as vuelto muy autoritario gatito" le menciono dulcemente Kai

"Mmm…¿Enserio?" pregunto juguetonamente el chino

"Mhj" afirmo el ruso mientras mordía ligeramente la oreja de Rei

Pero justamente en ese momento tan mágico e increíble el molesto timbre sonó¡Ah! Definitivamente esa noche no era la suya y teniendo a la hija de Takao y Max lo más probable es que no tendrán muchas más

"Iré abrir" dijo el chino soltándose del agarre y dirigiéndose a la puerta de enfrente, mientras Kai lo observaba marcharse

"¡Demonios! Se me olvido decirle a Rei lo de Natsumi" pensó en voz alta Kai a lo que fue de inmediato con su chino

Cuando Kai bajo las escaleras con un poco de prisa pudo visualizar que en la puerta se encontraban Yuriy y Bryan y sus pequeños monstruos

"¡Kai! Que alegría verte¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?" menciono divertidamente el pelirrojo

"Solo unas cuentas horas Ivanov" exclamo seriamente Kai

"Y…¿Qué los trae por aquí?" pregunto algo nervioso el chino ya que podía notar como Kai ya estaba comenzando a mirar de manera desagradable a Bryan

"Pues veras kot, tenemos un pequeño y di minúsculo problema"comento Yuriy

"Ah, pero no gustan pasar, adentro podremos hablar más cómodamente" dijo Rei

Una vez ya adentro Kuznetzov y Hiwattari se daban a un duelo de miradas, mientras Yuriy y Rei sentía una gotita de sudor frío resbalándose por su cabeza pero se recuperaron rápido y se pusieron a conversar, mientras los pequeños de Yuriy subían para ir con Da wei, uno de ellos era como Yuriy con ese cabello pelirrojo y esos ojos azules como el hielo, pero lo que le diferenciaba era su actitud, era igual que el soviético sádico de Bryan Kuznetzov, en cuanto al otro pequeño era igual a Bryan, su cabello y mirada de color lavanda, pero su actitud era igual a la de Yuriy, no cabía duda eran sus hijos

"Entonces Tala dime¿Cuál es ese problema que tienen?" pregunto Rei rompiendo el silencio

"Lo que sucede es que la empresa nos manda de viaje a mi y a Bryan y ya ves no podemos dejar solos a Leonid y a Artur" explico el ruso

"Si tienes razón, todavía recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez que los dejaron solos" recordaba el chino

"Ni me lo digas, la cocina jamás volvió a ser la misma después de su "jueguito" dijo Yuriy recordando como estaba la cocina cuando la vieron

"Entonces supongo que ¿Quieres que los cuidemos Kai y yo mientras ustedes están de viaje no?" pregunto el chino

"Si, además no creo que tengas muchos problemas con ellos, estarán muy ocupados jugando con Da wei" menciono Yuriy

"Esa es suficiente razón como para preocuparnos" exclamo Kai

"Vamos Kai son solo 2 niños¡Oh! Acaso el gran Kai Hiwattari le tiene miedo a 2 pequeños niños?" exclamo divertido Bryan

"No, pero me preocupa que tus hijos sean mala influencia para Da wei, suficiente es saber que tu eres el padre" menciono Kai

"¡Oh por favor! ni que tu mocoso fuera un santo" exclamo con un tono de burla Bryan

"No pero al menos se comporta mejor que tus monstruos" dijo Kai

"¡Kai!" regaño el asiático a su esposo

"Bryan ya Calmate, si continuas así tendremos que llevar a los niños con nosotros" dijo Yuriy en voz baja a su esposo

"De acuerdo, ya me calme" dijo Bryan

"Entonces ¿Los cuidaran?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"Claro Yuriy, con gusto lo haremos" exclamo el chino con su alegre y dulce voz

"Habla por ti" murmuro Kai por lo que recibió uncidazo por parte de su gatito

"Gracias kot" menciono Yuriy poniéndose de pie

"Y ¡Cuando se van?" pregunto Rei

"Mañana a primera hora, perdón por pedírselos a ultima hora, es que alguien no querría venir" exclamo Yuriy con cierto enfado en su voz al final

"No es mi culpa que el kot se cazara con el príncipe del hielo" exclamo Bryan cruzado de brazos poniendo una cara de despreocupación

"Hmf" bufo Kai con enfado

"Buenos nos tenemos que ir, gracias por hacernos ese favor Rei" menciono Yuriy dándole la mano al chino en señal de se despedía

"No fue nada" dijo el chino

"Bueno, adiós" y diciendo eso se marcharon

"Asta que al fin se fue" exclamo Kai un poco satisfecho de que Kuznetzov abandonara su casa

"No cantes victoria Kai que no debemos olvidar que tenemos a Leonid y a Artur con nosotros" le recordaba el chino a su esposo

"No debiste haber aceptado" le dijo Kai

"Kai son nuestros amigos y los amigos se hacen favores" explicaba el asiático

"Eso me recuerda algo" exclamo de repente el chino

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto curioso el chino

"Takao y Max llamaron, nos pidieron el favor de que si podíamos cuidar de Natsumi ¿Te acuerdas de ella vera?" pregunto el soviético

"Si claro que me acuerdo de ella, se lleva muy bien con Amaru, pero… ellos están en Japón" menciono el chino un poco confundido

"Lo que pasa es que deben viajar a Estados Unidos y me dijeron que harían escala aquí, y que de paso nos dejaban a Natsumi para cuidarla, vendrán a dejarla a primera hora" le explico el ruso a su querido gatito

"Ah…" exclamo tiernamente el chino

"Te ves tierno cuando haces eso" le comento el ruso a su gatito mientras lo abrazaba con ternura

"Kai, no olvides que ahí 4 niños aquí" le recordaba Rei

"Lo se, pero ¿Eso no me impide abrazar a mi esposo vera?" preguntaba juguetonamente Kai

"No, creo que no" y ambos se dan un tierno beso en los labios el cual fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo que se escucho que provenía de arriba

"Los niños" exclamo Rei separándose de Kai y subiendo de inmediato

"Malditos mocosos" exclamo Kai enfadado y subiendo también

En cuanto ambos subieron pudieron ver como un florero estaba roto y tirado en el suelo y los 3 responsables mirándolo como si creyendo que con la mirada volverá a la normalidad, Rei soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no les paso nada a los pequeños, pero Kai, o no Kai era otra historia el mantenía sus ojos cerrados mostrando aún así lo enfadado que estaba, ese era un florero de la dinastía Mink, y ahora…ahora se encontraba destrozado en más y un cien mil pedacitos, ese florero valía millones y ahora fue reducido a nada, si no fuera por que su gatito se enojaría con él, ya habría asesinado a esos niños y eso le hacia recordar lo que había mencionado antes "_Ah…este día no podía ser peor_" Ah pero que equivocado estaba, claro que podría ponerse peor y se le estaba cumpliendo, la vida le estaba demostrando lo contrario

"_¿Por que a mi?_" se pregunto internamente Kai

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Divididos

_Hola! aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, por faor dejen reviwes y espero les guste el capitulo n.n_

Capitulo 2: Divididos

El sol salio y ya era un nuevo día, todos descansaban por la temprana hora que era, pero los radiantes rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana de la mansión Hiwattari, los cuales se reflejaban en el tierno y hermoso rostro del chino, quien al sentir los rayos de sol comenzó abrir perezosamente sus orbes doradas, las cuales al abrirse completamente lo primero que visualizaron fue el hermoso rostro de su fénix quien lo abrazaba por la cintura y se encontraba abajo suyo

"Kai" le llamo casi en susurro

"Mmh" contesto aún entre sueños el bicolor

"Y es hora de levantarse" le comento el asiático

"Un rato más por favor" pidió el ruso mientras abrazaba con más fuerza la estrecha cintura del chino

"De acuerdo, pero al menos suéltame para que pueda preparar tu desayuno y el de los niños" pidió el chino dulcemente

"Pero no quiero que te alejes de mi¿Cómo podré dormir sin mi suave gatito a mi lado?"

"Kai…"dijo casi en susurro Rei y dándole un tierno beso en los labios

"Mmm"fue todo lo que dijo el ruso al sentir esos calidos y dulces labios

"¿Ahora si me dejaras ir?" pregunto de nuevo el chino

"Si me das otro beso es posible que lo reconsidere" sentencio Kai

"Conociéndote de ese beso vamos a hacerlo" comento Rei

"Pues hagámoslo, de cualquier manera los niños están durmiendo, ningún niño de su edad que este bien de juicio se levantaría a esta hora "dijo Kai haciendo un movimiento provocando que Rei ahora se encuentre abajo suyo

"¡Mami!¡Papi!" grito la pequeña Amaru desde el otro extremo de la puerta

"Ningún niño, a excepción de tus hijos" comento divertido Rei

"Hmf" bufo resignado Kai soltando al pelinegro

"¡Ya voy Amaru!, descuida Kai te lo voy a recompensar cuando los niños no estén, te lo prometo" y diciendo esto cojeo una bata para cubrirse ya que estaba en bóxer y salió de la habitación

Al estar ya afuera encontró que solo Amaru estaba despierta, lo que significaba que los otros 3 chicos estaban durmiendo, lo que es mejor pues no estaba de mucho animo para lidiar con Da wei

"¿Qué sucede Amaru?" pregunto dulcemente el chino

"Mami, tengo hambre" contesto la pequeña tiernamente

"Ven, vamos a preparar tu desayuno" y dicho esto tomo a la pequeña en brazos llevándola a la cocina

Mientras Kai se levanto de la cama sin muchos ánimos y se dirigió a la ducha, como todas las mañanas tomaría primero un baño y luego desayunaría con su familia, ya adentro de la ducha se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa que era su bóxer, al quitarlo entro a la ducha y giro la perilla del agua helada, su gatito ya lo había regañado antes diciéndole que podría enfermarse por bañarse con agua tan helada, pero es que ya se le ha vuelto costumbre bañarse con agua así, pero siempre que recuerda como su gatito lo regaña poniendo esa tierna expresión tan cómica en su rostro, habré el agua caliente

En cuanto Rei ahora se encuentra frente a la estufa preparando unos ricos pan queques, mientras que Amaru estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina contemplando como su "_Mami_" prepara su desayuno, pero en ese preciso momento el timbre suena

"¡Yo voy!" exclamo felizmente la pequeña

"No Amaru, quédate aquí, yo voy" le pedio amablemente Rei a su pequeña

"Pero yo quiero ir" dijo la pequeña fingiendo tristeza y poniendo una cara que te parte el corazón

"Detesto ser de corazón blando, ven vamos, además me es muy difícil negarle algo a esa carita tan linda que tienes" comento el chino cargando a su hija y jugando con la mejilla de la pequeña la cual formo un puchero por tal acción y el chino embozo una sonrisa

Ambos fueron a atender la puerta

"¡Rei Hola!" exclamaron los 2 chicos que estaban en la entrada

"Takao, Max, que alegría verlos" comento el chino

"Lo se, pero perdón por no podernos quedar Rei" se disculpaba el estadounidense con el chino

"No importa Maxie, les deseo un buen viaje"menciono Rei sonriéndoles a sus 2 amigos

"Bueno Rei aquí te dejamos a Natsumi" hablo ahora el japonés

Pero Rei no vio a nadie, Max miro a Takao, el cual miraba a atrás suyo, lo que hizo pensar a Rei que la pequeña era tímida y es que la última vez que lo vio casi ellos ni se vieron pues estaba bastante ocupada jugando con su pequeña

"Jeje es un poco tímida" explico el americano a su felino amigo

"Natsumi deja de esconderte detrás de mis piernas, tienes que saludar a tu tío Rei" le ordeno sutilmente Takao a su hija

"Pero tengo miedo papi" exclamo la pequeña tímidamente

"Ven pequeña, no tienes por que temerme, yo no voy hacerte nada" le dijo regalándole una dulce sonrisa, el chino se había inclinado para tratar de estar a la misma altura que la de la pequeña

"¡Natsu-chan!"Exclamo la pequeña Amaru felizmente al ver de nuevo a su amiga

"¡Amaru-chan!" exclamo de igual manera la pequeña japonés

Ambas chicas se abrazaron tiernamente, mientras se decían cuanto se extrañaban, Rei se levanto y miro a sus amigos los cuales veían la linda escena

"Que tierna" comento Maxie

"Max no hay duda ella saco eso de ti" comento graciosamente el japonés

"Si pero ella saco tu feroz apetito" comento ahora el americano

"Genial eso quiere decir que me quedare sin comida muy pronto" exclamo juguetonamente el chino

"Si jeje, pero descuida Rei al menos ella no devora todo como Takao" expreso Max

"Me dijiste que cuando nos casáramos jamás ibas a mencionar ese defecto de mi Max" le reclamo Takao a su esposo

"Jaja" rieron ambos chicos por tal comentario

"Bueno Rei nos debemos ir, nuestro vuelvo saldrá en media hora" explico Takao al ver su reloj

"Adiós Natsumi, pórtate bien con él tío Rei y Kai, también no vallas hacer ninguna travesura, no vallas a molestar a Da wei¿entendido?" le dijo Maxie a su hija

"Si Mami" contesto la pequeña después de adentrarse a la mansión junto con Amaru

"Asta luego y no se preocupen la cuidaremos bien"menciono Rei despidiendo a sus amigos con la mano

"Adiós Rei" dijeron ambos al uní solo y se marcharon rumbo de nuevo al aeropuerto

Ya adentro de la mansión Rei se topo con las 2 pequeñas niñas, quienes estaban bastante alegres de verse una a la otra, hablaban de lo que harían en todo el día, saltaban como, Natsumi como una linda conejita y Amaru como una linda gatita, Rei no quería interrumpirlas así que entro a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno, al entrar ahí se topo con su hermoso fénix quien lo recibió con un fraternal abrazo

"Kai…" lo llamo casi en susurro

"Buenos días gatito¿Quién era?" pregunto Kai ya que había escuchado el llamado del timbre

"Eran Takao y Max, ya trajeron a Natsumi, esta con Amaru en la sala" le contesto Rei regalándole una sonrisa a su ruso

"Ah ya veo y ¿Los chicos?" pregunto el soviético al notar la ausencia de los 2 monstruos de Bryan y Yuriy y su no muy angelito hijo

"Creo que aún durmiendo" contesto Rei

"Bueno y ¿Qué desayunaremos?" pregunto interesado el bicolor

"Pan queques¿Quieres uno?" pregunto divertido el chino

"¿Tú cuentas como uno?" pregunto de una manera muy seductora

"Ka…¡Kai!" le reprendió el chino al ruso

"Eres muy delicado kötenok" le comento divertido Kai mordiéndole ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja

"Ten, mantente ocupado con esto" le metió un pan queque en la boca Rei y se retiro de la cocina

"_Detesto y a la vez me fascina cuando hace eso_" pensó el soviético mientras sacaba el pan de su boca y lo comía como correctamente

Mientras tanto Rei fue en busca de las pequeñas las cuales fueron corriendo a la cocina y en cuanto entraron notaron que los 3 rusos menores ya estaban ahí, los 5 por alguna extraña razón ya se estaban transmitiendo miradas de odio

"Siéntense niños ahora les doy su desayuno" y al decir eso los pequeños obedecieron

El desayuno paso tranquilamente, bueno quizá no _tan _tranquilo ya que los pequeños no dejaban de transmitirse esas miradas tan, tan ¿desafiantes? Y había un silencio que reinaba el lugar, pero cuando terminaron de desayunar los pequeños subieron a sus habitaciones y los adultos a las suyas

"Da wei" le llamo su pelilavanda amigo

"¿Qué Artur?" pregunto un poco irritado el bicolor

"Bueno…" de acuerdo el pequeño estaba nervioso no era buena señal su tono de voz ni mucho menos su mirada de odio hacia su hermana y su pequeña amiga

"Hiwattari ¿Cuándo iniciaras tu plan contra ellas?" pregunto Leonid

"Pronto, pero si están mis papás aquí será difícil pues conociendo a la tonta de Amaru me ira a acusar con mamá de nuevo, como o hizo anoche" contesto Da wei aun con su notorio enfado en la voz

Los pequeños observaban desde un ángulo perfecto a las 2 pequeñas quienes jugaban alegremente con sus peluches de bestias-bits

"Da wei, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué vas a molestar a Amaru?" pregunto inocentemente el pelilavanda

"Es cosa de hermanos Artur, no lo entenderías, por que al menos para ti Leonid si te aprecia en algún punto de su retorcida y sádica mente" le explico el bicolor

"¿Qué? Oye me Hiwattari¿Cómo esta eso¡Eh!" exclamo confundido y enfadado el pelirrojo

"¿Entonces no me quieres Leonid?" pregunto de nuevo inocentemente el pelilavanda poniendo una carita triste observando detenidamente al pelirrojo

"Ah…etto…¡Hmf! Tú sabes que si" dijo no muy convencido el pelirrojo

"¡Leonid!" exclamo alegremente el pelilavanda abrazando a su hermano

"Que asco me dan" comento el bicolor rompiendo el bello momento

"Ya suéltame Artur" pidió el pelirrojo

"Lo siento" se disculpo el pelilavanda

"De acuerdo, pondré ya en marcha mi plan, pero necesito que alguien aleje a Natsumi de ella, para Natsumi tengo algo MUY especial" menciono maliciosamente el bicolor

"Y ¿Ella que te a echo'2 pregunto curioso el pelilavanda

"Hmf, y ¿Todavía preguntas? Es la hija del ser que más odia mi papá, además es la mejor amiga de Amaru, esas son suficientes razones como para odiarla" explico el bicolor

"Eres cruel Da wei, no deberías de ser malo con Natsumi no te a echo nada" le reprendió el pelilavanda a su amigo

"Déjalo Artur, que no vez que Hiwattari esta enamorado y por esa molesta a Natsumi y el que sea hija de ese tal Takao es lo que más le gusta" se burlo el pelirrojo embozando una sonrisa cínica

"¡Cállate Kuznetzov! Eso no es cierto" le grito el bicolor con un ligero tinte rojizo en las mejillas

"Uh te sonrojaste Da wei" hizo notar el pelilavanda

"No es cierto, solo tengo calor es todo" se defendía el bicolor

"A pesar de estar a menos 2 grados bajo cero" expreso irónicamente el pelirrojo

"Ya Da wei, solo dilo te gusta Natsumi y no te culpo es bonita" menciono el pelilavanda

"¡Que a mi no me gusta Natsumi!" grito coléricamente el bicolor

"¿Me llamaron?" apareció de repente Natsumi

"¡Kyyyyaaa!" exclamaron los 3 rusos de la sorpresa

"Lo siento¿Los asuste?" pregunto inocentemente la pequeña

"Claro que no, solo nos tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo" explico el bicolor

"Si, lo mismo" dijeron al uní solo Artur y Leonid

"¿Qué haces aquí?, No deberías ¿Estar con mi hermana?" menciono con desprecio e indiferentemente

"Si, pero escuche que me llamaran y por eso vine jeje, lamento haberlos asustado" se disculpo la chica

"¡Que no nos asustaste!" le reclamo el bicolor

"Si, si, lo que digas" dijo sin importancia Natsumi

"¡Natsumi¿Dónde estas?" pregunto alguien un poco lejos del lugar

¡¡Aquí!" grito Natsumi para guiar a su amiga

"¡Ah! Ahí estas, Natsumi te demoraste mucho¡Ah! Hola Artur, Leonid" saludo alegremente la pequeña

"Hola Amaru" saludaron los 2 rusos

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto curiosa la pequeña

"Pues…" el pelilavanda iba a explicarle pero fue interrumpido por Da wei

"Eso no te importa" le menciono indiferentemente

"De todos modos le puedo preguntar a mamá o a Artur¿Vera Artur?"pregunto con Amaru muy feliz guiñándole un ojo al pelilavanda, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

"Con que conviviendo con el enemigo he" le susurro su hermano al notar el sonrojo del pelilavanda

"Jeje" río nerviosamente ante el comentario de su hermano y la mirada asesina de Da wei

"Bueno, adiós" y dicho eso ambas chicas se marcharon

"Eres un traidor Artur" expreso un poco enfadado Da wei

"No es cierto, yo solo soy amable con ella, mi mamá ya me a regañado varias veces por comportarme mal con ella y yo no quiero más castigos Da wei" se defendía el pelilavanda

"Si Da wei, no lo culpo, la ultima vez que se entero lo que le hicimos en Japón nos hizo casi lavar toda la casa con nuestras lenguas" defendió el pelirrojo a su hermano

"Hmf" bufo enfadado el bicolor

"¿Y que hacemos ahora?" pregunto el pelilavanda

"Hmf, supongo que podemos jugar un rato videojuegos ya pensare luego como vengarme de Amaru hoy" exclamo el bicolor

Los 3 pequeños rusos fueron a la habitación de Da wei, que en cuanto llegaron se toparon con que el cuarto estaba echo todo un desastre, todo estaba regado, pelicular y videojuegos por do quiera, las almohadas desplumadas , las camas desatendidas y una nota pegada en el televisor la cual decía lo siguiente

_Eso es por lo de anoche y una venganza por parte de Natsumi_

_Atte: Amaru & Natsumi_

"¡Ah!" grito eufóricamente molesto el bicolor, arrancando el papel del televisor, haciéndolo bolita y arrojándola a la nada

"Ya calmate Da wei, no fue para tanto, si quieres podemos ayudarte a recoger las cosas" se ofreció el pelilavanda

"Habla por ti, que Hiwattari lo haga solo, de cualquier forma el se metió solo en esto" expreso el pelirrojo

"¡Leonid!" le regaño su hermano

"¡Ah! De acuerdo" dijo vencido

"No" dijo simplemente el bicolor dejando a 2 confundidos chicos "Esto ya es persona, bien Amaru quieres guerra, guerra es lo que tendrás" dijo casi para si mismo Da wei, mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza

"¡Oh no!" exclamaron los 2 pequeños rusos temiendo lo que pronto se avecinaba, una tormenta total

"Amaru, esta es la guerra" dijo decidido el bicolor

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3 Los preparativos de la batalla

_Hola!!! jeje aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten, por favor no olviden dejar reviews, a si! aqui esta una breve explicación de como son los hijos de los Bladebrakers y los 2 pequeños de Tala y Bryan (jaja XD)_

**Amaru: **Bien ella es la hija de Kai y Rei, es rusa (aunque parece china) tiene 5 añosy medio, ella se parece bastante a Rei a exepción de sumirada que es como la de Kai, en cuantoa su actitud es como Rei, solamente que saco el orgullo exesivo de Kai y el deseo de venganza (siempre es contra su hermano u.u)

**Da wei:** Es el hermano mayor de Amaru, tiene 7 años, también es ruso y el en cambio se parece a Kai, e inclsive en la actitud, solamente que sus dorados ojos es lo que lo diferencia de Kai, pues son esactamente iguales a los de Rei, sus mejores amigos son Artur y Leonid

**Natsumi:** Hija de Takao y Max, ella tiene la misma edad que Amaru, no tiene hermanos, su actitu es omo la de Max exepcion del apetito insasiable que tiene como el de Takao y su pasión por las cosas, a tm ella es japonesa jeje, su apariencia es, tiene piel blanca, ojos azul fuerte y cabello rubio

**Artur:** Hijo de Yuriy y Bryan, el es exactamente a su padre Bryan, solamente que su actitud es esactamente a la de Tala con un pequeño detalle que el es unpoco más humilde y bueno (que raro jaja XD) y tiene la misma edad que Da wei

**Leonid:** hermano mayor de Artur, tiene 7 años y medio, es igual a Tala pero su actitud es como la de su padre, a y disfruta mucho molesta a Da wei con suscomentarios sarcasticos y todo (como se nota que no es hijo de Bryan he ¬¬ jajaja XD)

Bien eso es todo,ahora los dejo de aburrir para quepuedan leer XDjeje n.n

Capitulo 3: Los preparativos de la batalla

En una acogedora habitación repleta de peluches con forma de bestias-bits se encontraban 2 pequeñas, quienes estaban sentadas en el suelo

"¿Crees que ya haya visto su cuarto?" pregunto divertida la nipona

"Seguro que si, ahora mismo deben de estar maldiciendo jaja, pero no debemos confiarnos, conozco muy bien a Da wei y hará lo que sea para vengarse" hizo saber la rusa a su amiga

"Por cierto, que fue esa mirada que le diste a Artur he" pregunto juguetonamente Natsumi a Amaru

"No se de que hablas" contesto un poco nerviosa

"A no te hagas, yo vi como lo veías, además yo creo que harían una linda pareja"comento la pequeña rubia

"¡Tonterías! Además esta más guapo Leonid" hizo saber Amaru cruzándose de brazos

"Mentira esta más guapo Artur, pero él te queda mejor como pareja, mientras yo me quedo con Leonid"dijo Natsumi

"Olvidemos eso y vamos a la importante, molestar a Da wei"menciono Amaru

"De acuerdo" le siguió Natsumi

"Bueno, creo que para la siguiente fase necesitaremos ayuda, no nos caí ría nada mal un poco de la ayuda de los gemelos Kinomiya" expreso maliciosamente Amaru

"¿Mis primos? Pero ellos están en Inglaterra pasando este año ahí" informo Natsumi

"Lo se, ya se me ocurrirá algo para traerlos"dijo Amaru mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón

"¡Ya se!" exclamo Natsumi alzando su mano arriba

"¿Qué?" pregunto curiosa Amaru

"El hermano mayor de mis primos los puede traer, el me quiere mucho y si le pido que los traiga lo hará" dijo felizmente Natsumi

"¡Genial! entonces que esperas, háblale y dile que por favor los traiga lo más pronto posible" le indicaba Amaru a Natsumi, mientras le entregaba un teléfono

"De acuerdo" y dicho esto comenzó a marcar en el teléfono

"¿Bueno?"Hablaron desde la otra línea

"¡Hola primo Takeshi!" expreso alegremente Natsumi

"¡Natsumi! Hola, que alegría que llamaras ¿Cómo estas¿Que estas haciendo?¿Sucedió algo?" comenzó hablar el chico

"Pues estoy bien, a estoy en casa de una amiga, Amaru ¿te acuerdas de ella? Su papá se llama…" se quedo pensativa la pequeña por un momento

"Kai" le recordó Amaru a su amiga

"A si, su papá se llama Kai ¿Ahora si la recuerdas?" pregunto inocentemente la pequeña

"Si la recuerdo, pero dime ¿A que se debe tu llamada?" pregunto curioso el chico

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que quería pedirte un favor, podrías traer a Ashley y a Frank aquí a Rusia, yo se que están en Inglaterra pero los necesitamos" pidió la pequeña

"No lo se, será difícil, veré si…¡No Frank suelta!" grito de repente Takeshi

"Natsumi, Hola ¿Cómo estas¿Qué misión nos tienen esta vez?" pregunto muy interesado el pequeño ingles-japonés

"Te pasare Amaru ella es la del plan" menciono la nipona entregándole el auricular a Amaru

"Hola Frank, pues los queremos aquí para una misión especialmente para ti y tu hermano por que ustedes son los gemelos indicados para este trabajo, seguramente recuerdas a mi hermano ¿Vera?"Pregunto divertida Amaru

"Claro que lo recuerdo, a dice Ashley que también lo recuerda¿que ahí con él?"

"Pues Natsumi y yo estamos planeando bueno más bien yo planeo y Natsumi es mi cómplice, pero como sea el punto es que vamos a molestar a Da wei en todo este tiempo y entonces ¿Le entran?" pregunto Amaru ansiosa por saber la respuesta

"¡Claro que si!" dijeron los 2 al uní solo

"Genial, los espero pronto aquí, adiós"

"Adiós" y después de eso colgaron

"¿y?" pregunto curiosa la pequeña rubia

"Vienen para acá" dijo Amaru cruzándose de brazos, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo

"¡Genial!" exclamo la nipona

"Ahora, a planear nuestra siguiente maniobra" y al decir esto ambas chicas comenzaron a ponerse en marcha

Mientras los adultos se encontraban en su habitación, uno encima del otro regalándose dulces besos, acariciándose y sintiendo un extremo calor que invadía sus cuerpos por las deliciosas caricias

"Kai…" susurro el chino quien estaba sumido en placer

"Shhh…no digas nada gatito" y comenzó a besarle el cuello

"Pe…pero Kai los…los niños" decía el chino entre jadeos por el placer que sentía, ya que el ruso le estaba acariciando su entre pierna

"Despreocúpate, ya me las ingenie, las puerta esta cerrada y yo me voy a encargar de ti" dijo sensualmente besándole con bastante pasión

Rei ya no puso más resistencia, dejo que el placer lo inundara por completo, Kai ahora se encontraba lamiendo los labios de Rei pidiendo acceso para poder entrar a esa húmeda cavidad a lo que Rei no se negó y le permitió el acceso, Kai saboreaba cada rincón de la boca de Rei, disfrutaba de tan exquisito sabor que poseía el chino, el bicolor separo sus labios de los del chino y fue descendiendo poco a poco, primero paso por su cuello el cual re lamió y mordisqueo, luego descendió a su pecho, su juguetonamente lengua recorría cada rincón del pecho de Rei quien este soltaba suspiros de placer, las manos del neko jugaban con los cabellos del bicolor

En cuanto en la habitación de alado los 3 pequeños rusos ahora se encontraban sentados en círculo en el suelo

"Da wei olvídalo ya, de cualquier manera te lo merecías¿Qué te hizo pensar que ella no se vengaría? Por lo que veo ustedes sacaron la venganza de su papá" dijo el pelilavanda recostándose en el suelo cerrando sus ojos

"No será ¿Qué no quieres que lastimen a tú novia?" comento juguetonamente su hermano

"¡Leonid!" le reclamo el pelilavanda levantándose de golpe y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

"¡Eso es!" exclamo Da wei de la nada

"¿Eh?" voltearon a ver a su amigo los 2 rusos confundidos

"Artur tú las espiaras" ordeno el bicolor

"¿Eh?" dijo el pelilavanda aún sin entender

"Que tú espiaras a Amaru y a Natsumi, ya que ellas te aprecian no sospecharían nada de ti, así sabremos que planean y podríamos atacar desde a dentro" dijo el bicolor orgulloso de su plan

"Pero que genio eres Hiwattari" expreso con sarcasmo el pelirrojo

"y ¿Eso a que se debe?" pregunto curioso el bicolor

"Si Artur estará con ella no ahí forma de que tu y yo podamos preparar alguna trampa para ellas" expreso el pelirrojo

"Cierto, creo que tendré que pedir ayuda¿Pero a quien?" se quedo pensativamente Da wei

"Pero que idiota eres Hiwattari, háblale a Spencer el seria de gran ayuda"dijo el pelirrojo

"¿Spencer¿Qué te hace pensar que el tío Spencer nos ayudara?" pregunto con cinismo Da wei

"Yo no hablo del tío Spencer, yo hablo de su hijo ¿Qué no te acuerdas de él? Estaba en la fiesta que organizo el padre de Natsumi el año pasado, es alto, tiene el cabello rubio sus ojos son de color morado y tiene una cara seria, parecida a la tuya" le explico Leonid

"A ya recuerdo, es el mudo" dijo Da wei

"Si, si como sea, bueno, entonces ¿Esta dentro?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"Si" contesto Da wei

"Perfecto, ahora mismo le llamaría" y sin decir más se retiro

"¡Oye Da wei! Volvamos a lo que dijiste ¿Cómo esta eso de que las espirare?" pregunto un poco exaltado el pelilavanda

"Hmf, ya te lo explique Artur, no pienso repetirlo" contesto con fastidio

"¡Pero yo no quiero hacerlo! A mi Amaru no me a echo nada, además ya te lo dije no quiero meterme en problemas con mi mamá" dijo el pelilavanda tratando de calmarse y hacer entender al bicolor

"Ya le llame a Spencer viene para acá" menciono el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación

"Bien, vamos Artur a trabajar" y sin que el pelilavanda pudiera reclamarle algo lo saco del cuarto

"¡Demonios!" maldijo el pequeño detrás de la puerta

El pequeño pelilavanda se recostó en la pared, su mirada se entristeció de un segundo a otro y coloco sus manos en su pecho

"¿Por qué le hago caso siempre¿Por qué no puedo oponerme hacer nada de lo que él dice? Ah…ya recordé, por que lo quiero, lo quiero como un amigo, como un segundo hermano, pero…también siento que lo quiero de otra forma, aunque…no estoy muy seguro de cómo" dije el pequeño con un poco de tristeza "Será mejor que me de prisa a hacerlo lo que Da wei quiere, antes de que se enfade" expreso el pelilavanda poniendo una sonrisa melancólica

El pelilavanda se dirigió a paso lento a la habitación de Amaru, aún estaba un poco dudoso de lo que Da wei le había pedido y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ninguna excusa creíble para convencer a Natsumi y a Amaru del motivo por el cual quiere estar con ellas

"¡Pero claro¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?" pensó en voz alta el pequeño pelilavanda

Y sin perder tiempo fue aprisa a la habitación de Amaru, ahora tenía una excusa creíble

En cuanto con los adultos, Kai se encontraba embistiendo velozmente a Rei, quien traba de contener sus gritos tanto de dolor como de placer, pues si los pequeños les descubrían en plena demostración de amor los inundarían de millones de preguntas y aún eran muy pequeños como para saber de eso, pero en una de las embestidas de Kai no pudo ahogar un grito de placer y es que su Fénix había tocado un punto en especifico que al parecer le transmitía bastante placer, Kai se dio cuenta de eso e hizo todo lo posible por repetirlo

"Ka…Kai…Kai" gimió el chino

A Kai le encanto escuchar como su gatito lo llamaba, le fascinaba que Rei gimiera su nombre, era tan placentero para él escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa voz y esos labios, ambos estaban totalmente sumergidos en el placer, pero… el maldito sonido del teléfono los interrumpo el momento, Kai salio lentamente de Rei y este comenzó a incorporándose, el bicolor se acerco al teléfono, lo tomo colocándoselo en su oreja

"¿Bueno?" hablo tratando de contener el enojo que sentía a esa persona por haberlo interrumpido

"¡Hola¿Cómo estas Hiwattari?" pregunto esa persona de la manera más tranquila posible

"¡Masefield!¿Que demonios quieres¿Por qué llamas a mi casa?" pregunto ya no logrando contener su enfado, el chino noto eso y para tratar de relajar a su esposo lo abrazo por la espalda besándole la mejilla y parecía que funcionaba

"A mi también me alegra hablar contigo Hiwattari" expreso con sarcasmo el pelinaranja

"¿Qué quieres?" volvió a preguntar ya un poco más calmado

"Pásame a Rei por favor" pidió amablemente el pelinaranja

"Ten, es para ti" dijo el bicolor extendiendo el auricular a su gatito, mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto

"¿Hola?" dijo el pelinegro aún no muy seguro del por que Brooklyn lo llamaría

"Hola Rei ¿Cómo estas?" cuestiono el pelinaranja

"Am…bien jeje y ¿Tú?" le devolvió la pregunta Rei

"También" contesto

"Y…¿A que se debe tu llamada Broo?" pregunto Rei con curiosidad

"Bueno como sabrás Rei, Takao y Max se fueron a estados unidos"comenzo a relatar el pelinaranja

"Si lo se, esta mañana nos dejaron a Natsumi para que la cuidemos" comento el chino

"Aja, bueno lo que sucede es que Takao nos pidió el favor a mi y a Hiro de cuidar su casa ahí en Japón y tu sabes que yo, mis hijos y Hitoshi estamos en Inglaterra"siguie diciéndole pelinaranja

"Mhj" hizo un sonido en señal de afirmación y de que continuara

"Bueno, lo que sucede es que ya que nosotros nos iremos a Japón, Takeshi mi hijo mayor se quedara a cuidar la casa en Inglaterra, pero… el no puede encargarse de sus hermanos y nosotros no los podemos llevar con nosotros, es que Takao tiene muchas cosas frágiles que eran de su abuelo y ya sabes como son Frank y Ashley" comento el pelinaranja

"Si lo se¿Supongo que quieres que Kai y yo los cuidemos?" pregunto inocentemente el chino

"Si no es mucha molestia, yo se que tanto tu como Kai están ocupados y todo, que tienen sus propios hijos, pero tu sabes que no te pediría este favor si no fuera necesario, además vivimos casi cerca" menciono el pelinaranja un poco divertido

"Si lo se, tranquilo, si claro que los cuidaremos no te preocupes¿Cuándo los traes?" pregunto el chino

"Mañana temprano, en verdad muchas gracias Rei" agradeció el pelinaranja

"No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso están los amigos" comento el chino embozando una sonrisa

"Bueno debo irme Rei me esta llamando Hiro, adiós, nos veremos" y al decir eso colgó

"¿Y?" pregunto el bicolor quien había presenciado todo

"Mañana vienen Brooklyn y Hitoshi a dejarnos a Frank y a Ashley" le informo Rei a su Fénix

"¡¿Qué?! Eso quiere decir ¿Que nos dejaran a sus pequeños 2 monstruos?" pregunto un poco enfadado

"Si jeje, pero exageras Kai, no son tan malos niños"dijo Rei sonriéndole a su esposo

"Si claro" murmuro por lo bajo Kai para no ser escuchado

"No pongas esa cara" le pidió dulcemente su esposo mientras le brindaba un suave beso en sus labios

"Solo por que tu me lapides gatito" y sonrió el bicolor de una manera bastante sugestiva

"Ni lo pienses Kai, además tengo que hacer algunas cosas" menciono el chino ya parándose de la cama radiándose con una sabana por la cintura

"Hmf, creó que veré que es lo que nos espera el lunes" dijo Kai haciendo lo mismo que su gatito

En cuanto con las chicas, estas estaban bastante entretenidas jugando videojuegos, algo no muy común que juegue una niña, pero ellas no eran chicas comunes, pero eso era lo de menos, pero de repente alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo a las pequeña en su juego

"Artur¿Se te ofrece algo?" pregunto Amaru un tanto extrañada del que el pelilavanda estuviera halla

"La verdad si, este… ¿Puedo estar con ustedes?" pregunto un poco con timidez el pelilavanda

"¿Paso algo entre tu y Da wei?" pregunto la pequeña rubia al pelilavanda

"Jeje ¿Soy tan obvio?"Pregunto un poco melancólicamente el pelilavanda mientras mostraba una sonrisa triste

Ambas chicas se miraron, apagaron la consola y se acercaron al pelilavanda, la primera en dar el primer paso fue Amaru quien lo abrazo fraternalmente y Natsumi miraba la escena

"¿Qué paso Artur?"Pregunto al fin Amaru

"Ah…nos peleamos e inclusive me pelee con Leonid" contesto

"Tranquilo, no le hagas caso a mi hermano ya lo conoces, siempre metiendo la pata" exclamo divertida Amaru

"Si tienes razón" sonrió el pelilavanda ante tal comentario

"¿Quieres jugar con nostras Artur? Jugábamos Beyblade virtual" dijo Natsumi

"¡Claro!" menciono Artur un poco feliz

Entonces los 3 chicos se sentaron en el suelo encendiendo de nuevo la consola y eligiendo sus blades, quienes serian, etc.

"_No puedo creer que mamá tuviera razón, las clases de actuación me iban a servir en un futuro_" pensó divertidamente el pelilavanda

_**Continuara…**_

Oh el siguiente capitulo se pondra bueno jajaja XD creanme, les encantara n.n nos vemos

atte: Taimatsu-Kon


	4. Chapter 4 Dos reclutas más

_Hola!!! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo n.n que alegría que les gustara mi fic, jeje bueno por favor no vallan a olvidar dejar reviews y ¡ah! Por cierto antes que se me olvidan, les dire que este fic se va a poner cada vez mejor (todavía no se cuantos niñas va a ir a la casa de Kai jaja XD quizá si lleguen a los 20 como dije alguien jaja XD) pero mejor ya no le digo nada jaja bueno ya no los aburro y los dejo leer n.n _

Capitulo 4: Dos Reclutas más

Ya era de mañana, el sol brillaba asta más no poder y en la mansión Hiwattari todo era paz y tranquilidad, asta que un melodioso pero desesperante sonido comenzó a sonar

"Kai…"llamo el pelinegro a su esposo con una voz suave

"Hm" hizo un sonido entre sueños el bicolor, solo para demostrarle que le oía

"Están tocando el timbre, ve a ver quien es por favor" pidió el chino colocándose de nuevo para dormir, pues el sonido había parado ya

"Seguro es Masefield y no quiero que mi domingo se arruine por su culpa" objeto el bicolor dándole la espalda a su chico y tapándose todo el cuerpo con las sabanas

"Kai… Brooklyn no es tan malo"dijo el chino

"Hmf, eso crees" dijo con fastidio

"Esta bien tú ganas, yo iré" y con pereza el chino se levanto de la cama colocándose una bata, pues andaba en bóxer

Mientras en una pequeña pero acogedora habitación de color rojo un pequeño de cabellos lavanda comenzó abrir sus parpados, ya que uno de los rayos del sol se reflejaba en su cara

"¿Ah¿Ya es de día¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto el pequeño mientras enfocaba su mirada pues esta era borrosa por la luz

El pelilavanda en cuando se incorporo y enfoco su mirada pudo notar el peculiar color de la habitación el cual era rojiza y no al acostumbrado azul fuerte del cuarto que él estaba acostumbrado a ver al levantarse, también noto la decoración de la recamara y es que este estaba lleno de peluches tanto pequeños como grandes, todos con forma de bestias-bits y varios tigres blancos, luego miro alado suyo y noto que no se encontraba solo, pues unos cabellos rubios se dejaban notar por afuera de la sabana, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de la yanqui-japonesa

"¡Ah!" el pequeño soltó un grito de asombro y temor, pues no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con chicas, y como auto reflejo dio un ligero salto lo que provoco que cayera al suelo

"¿Qué hago en la habitación de Amaru?" se pregunto a si mismo el pelilavanda y ante esas palabras un recuerdo surgió a su mente

-Flash Back-

"Vamos Artur, no pasa nada" insistía una chica de cabellos negros

"No enserio, no me molesta tener que dormir con Leonid y Da wei aunque ellos estén molestos conmigo"dijo el pelilavanda fingiendo tristeza para tratar de engañar a las chicas

"No tienes por que, puedes dormir aquí, a nosotras no nos incomoda" dijo Natsumi tomando del brazo al pelilavanda y alejándolo de la puerta

"No de verdad, no me importa"siguió diciendo el pelilavanda ahora un poco más nervioso, pues la idea de dormir con ellas no le agradaba, y es que nunca había dormido con una chica y ahora tendría que dormir con 2 eso lo ponía más nervioso, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que su otro brazo era aprisionado

"Basta de peros, te quedaras con nostras, pero tendrás que dormir con Natsumi hoy" sentencio la pelinegra jalando al pelilavanda a la cama

"Esta bien" acepto el pequeño ruso derrotado

-Fin del Flash Back-

"Ah… ya me acorde" dijo el pelilavanda mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada

Cuando Artur ya estaba de pie se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió cuidadosamente evitando hacer ruido con esta y al ya abrirla salio de la habitación con mucho silencio y cerrando la puerta igual cuidadosamente, al ya estar afuera se dirigió a la habitación de enfrente la cual igual abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro a la habitación de igual modo, evitando a toda costa hacer el menor ruido posible pues no quería despertar a los 2 rusos que se encontraban durmiendo en el cuarto, primero paso por el pelirrojo que parecía placidamente

"_Menos mal que esta durmiendo_" pensó el pelilavanda y después de observar a su hermano dormir paso de lado de este, pero al hacerlo sintió que alguien lo sujeto de la playera casi pega un grito de no ser por que coloco ambas manos en su boca ahogando el grito de susto

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?" pregunto seriamente el pelirrojo quien era el que sujetaba de la playera al pelilavanda

"Leonid, me asustaste" le reclamo el pelilavanda a su hermano

"Baja la voz, o quieres despertar al ogro de esta cueva"dijo Leonid volteando ver a Da wei quien estaba al otro extremo del cuarto y que por el pequeño escándalo provoco que Da wei se diera la vuelta pero aún continuaba dormido

"Lo siento" se disculpo el pelilavanda en voz baja

"Bueno ya¿Dónde estabas?" volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

"Con Amaru, ella y Natsumi no me dejaban salir del cuarto y tuve que dormir con ellas" explico el pelilavanda a su hermano

"Hmf, y yo que creí que ya te estaban linchando o devorando vivo, me preocupe en vano" dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de indignación asía si mismo, típica pose Hiwatari

"¿Te preocupaste por mi?" pregunto con un poco de brillo en sus ojos el pelilavanda

"Pues si, eres mi hermano" dijo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, girando su cabeza a otro lado manteniendo aún su pose

"¡Leonid!" exclamo contento el pelilavanda abrazando con bastante alegría a su hermano

"Artur" llamo firmemente el pelirrojo a su hermano

"¿Si?" pregunto inocentemente este

"¿Qué te he dicho acerca de tus abrazos asía mi?"pregunto el pelirrojo tranquilamente

"Que no te abrase al menos que sea el Apocalipsis, el cielo se este cayendo, que dependa de mi vida abrazarte y que cuando Da wei bese a Natsumi o cualquier otra persona que no sea su mamá" dijo el pelilavanda

"¿Vez alguna de esas cosas?" pregunto el pelirrojo aún con su tono calmado

"Nop" contesto el pelilavanda aún sin comprender a lo que iba su hermano

"Entonces…¡Ya suéltame!" grito ya enfadado el pelirrojo apartando a su hermano de él

"¡Cállense!" grito el bicolor quien fue despertando de su placentero sueño por los 2 rusos presentes

"Ya era hora de que despertaras" dijo Leonid

"Hmf¿Eh? Ah, asta que volviste Artur" dijo el bicolor al notar a su pelilavanda amigo

"Si, pero debo regresar, seguramente las chicas ya van a despertar y si ven que no estoy en su habitación sospecharan" dijo el pelilavanda

"Si, si, como digas, ya vete" dijo su hermano

"Adiós" y sin decir más salio de la habitación

Cuando el pelilavanda se marcho el pelirrojo y el bicolor salieron de la habitación también, pero ellos al instante en que salieron comenzaron a escuchar ruidos que provenían de abajo así que decidieron echar un vistazo desde las escaleras

"_Ah…entonces ya están en Japón, que mal y yo que quería verlos, pero también me alegro verte a ti Takeshi, as crecido bastante_" se escucho que alguien dijera abajo, el cual el bicolor pudo identificar y es que esa era la inconfundible voz de su mamá

"_A mi también me alegro verte tío Rei, bueno debo irme, debo regresar lo más pronto posible a Inglaterra, adiós, se portan bien con el tío Rei ¿Si?_"Mensiono otra persona, pero no pudieron escuchar ya más pues luego oyeron como la puerta se cerro después de unos minutos

Los 2 pequeños rusos ya se encontraban un poco más abajo pues ya podían ver y lo único que notaron fue a la mamá del bicolor el cual estaba mirando hacia abajo y hablándole a la puerta

"_Los demás están arriba, pero creo que aún continúan dormido_"dijo Rei

"Da wei, creo que tú mamá se volvió loca, ya le habla a las cosas" dijo Leonid

"Cállate Leonid, tú mamá esta mucho más loca, mira que casarse con ese monstruo al cual llamas papá" dijo el bicolor tomando su peculiar pose que lo hace tan parecido a su padre

"¡¿Qué dijiste¡Ya veras!" grito enfadado el pelirrojo abalanzándose asía el bicolor con la mera intención de ahorcarlo

"_¿Niños están despiertos?_"Escucharon los 2 rusos que decía Rei y sin pensarlo se echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo "Que raro, bueno ¿Quieren algo de comer"Pregunto amablemente el pelinegro a los 2 pequeños que tenía enfrente

"No gracias tío" contestaron al uní solo los 2 pequeños

"Vamos arriba tío" dijo uno de los 2

"No te preocupes conocemos el camino" dijo el otro y ambos subieron

Cuando ya estaban los 2 chicos arriba miraron a su alrededor y notaron como un pelilavanda iba a ingresar a una habitación que según ellos no le correspondía entrar y sin pensarlo corrieron asta él con la única intención de evitar que entrase a la recamara, abalanzándose encima de él

"¡Ah!" grito el pelilavanda al sentir ambos pesos de esos chicos sobre él, pero fue un grito lo bastante audible que el bicolor mayor lo escucho y lo hizo despertar de su descanso

"¡Grrr! Si descubro que el causante de ese grito fue alguno de los monstruos de Kuznetzov o los demonios de Masefield¡juro que los mato!" exclamo claramente enfadado el bicolor

Mientras los pequeños continuaban en la misma posición de hace un momento, el pelilavanda intentaba a toda costa zafarse del agarre pero le era imposible y es que tenía a 2 encima de él y no a uno, eso dificultaba las cosas

"Que sorpresa verte aquí Kuznetzov" expreso uno de los chicos, el cual tenía el cabello anaranjado, un poco revuelto, sus ojos eran de un azul verdoso y tenía una tez blanca

"Si Kuznetzov, además ¿Qué hacías casi entrando a la habitación de Amaru?" pregunto el otro chico quien era exactamente igual al otro chico a diferencia que este era un poco menor en 1 o 2 centímetros

"Acaso lo que escucho ¿Son celos Ashley?" pregunto el pelilavanda divertido

"No se de que hablas" desvió la mirada el pelinaranja menor y un pequeño rubor rojizo comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas

"Si claro" contesto sarcásticamente el pelilavanda, valla que el pelilavanda tiene un lado oscuro

"Ese no es el punto ¿Qué hacías aquí?" pregunto ingles-japonés mayor

El pelilavanda no contesto pues de repente la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de él se abrió saliendo de esta 2 chicas una de cabello negro y otra de color rubio

"¡Ashley, Frank!" grito la pelinegra a ambos chicos

"¡Amaru!" dijeron los 2 al uní solo y de un salto se acercaron a la chica sujetando cada quien una mano de la chica y besándola ligeramente para luego verla a los ojos

"Que gusto verte" volvieron a decir al uní solo los ingleses-japoneses

"Igual" contesto un poco nerviosa por lo que hicieron los dos pelinaranjas, pero ya estaba acostumbrada

"¡Primos!" exclamo alegremente la rubia al ver a sus 2 primos

"¡Prima!" gritaron ellos de igual manera y abrazándola

"¡Por Kami! Me alegra que aya venido lo más pronto posible" comento la pelinegra embozando una sonrisa mostrando los peculiares colmillos que poseía

"A nosotros también, menos mal que nuestros padres tenían que cuidar la casa de Natsumi y de nuestros tíos Takao y Max, y le pedimos a Takeshi que mintiera diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo con la escuela y su trabajo de verano, menos mal que mamá no sabía que el ya esta de vacaciones" dijo el pelinaranja mayor

"Ustedes si que son los maestros de la mentira¿Pero por que tuvieron que despertarme tan temprano? Estaba muy a gusto durmiendo" dijo la pelinegra colocando un puchero

"Lo sentimos" dijeron ambos

"Y ¿Por qué aplastaban a Artur?" pregunto Natsumi inocentemente al notar como el pelilavanda continuaba en el piso y es que no podía levantarse pues ambos ingleses-japoneses tenían sus pies sobre él

"Ashley, Frank, dejen de pisarlo, él esta con nosotros" pidió Amaru

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron verdaderamente sorprendidos los ingleses-japoneses

"Ya la oyeron, ahora quínense de encima mío, pesan" dijo el pelilavanda con dificultad pues le costaba respirar por el peso que cargaba

"Como si tú fueras tan ligero como una pluma" dijo mordazmente el pelinaranja menor

"Claro" contesto divertido el pelilavanda

"¿Eh? A ver" dijo Frank de igual modo y lo cargo

"¿Eh¿Qué haces¡Baja me!" ordeno el pelilavanda quien estaba sorprendido por la acción del pelinaranja, ruborizado por ser cargado y enfadado por tal osadía del ingles-japonés

"Si tienes razón eres un tanto ligero a pesar de la forma de tu cuerpo, pero aún así pesas" dijo el pelinaranja como si fuera de lo más normal lo que hacia

"¡Ya baja me!" volvió a ordenar el pelilavanda

"Mmm…si lo pones de ese modo" hizo una pausa "No" dijo volteando su cabeza hacia otra dirección

"¡Baja me!" volvió a exigir el pelilavanda gritando más fuerte

"¿Qué crees que haces Kinomiya?" dijo alguien detrás del pelinaranja

"¡Leonid!" exclamo feliz al escuchar al pelirrojo ruso y soltando de repente al pelilavanda fue abrazar con toda su fuerza a Leonid

"Auch" se quejo el pelilavanda al sentir el suelo de esa manera por segunda vez en el día

"Te extrañe mientras estaba en Inglaterra ¿Tú me extrañaste?" pregunto divertido el pelinaranja quien se encontraba abrazando del cuello al pelirrojo

"Ni un poco" contesto fríamente manteniendo sus parpados cerrados

"Mmm…pasar tiempo con Hiwattari te esta afectando" dijo el pelinaranja mirando a ver a su amigo ´

"En lo absoluto, así soy yo, si no te gusta mi forma de ser, no me interesa y ¡suéltame!" exigió enfadado el pelirrojo

"Nop, vamos, admite que te gusta como estamos así de cerca" dijo divertidamente el pelinaranja mientras acercaba su rostro al del pelirrojo

"Para nada, solo disfrutaría esto si…"pero no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpido por el pelinaranja

"Si fuera el Apocalipsis, si el cielo se cayera, que dependiera de tu vida y que Hiwattari besara a cualquier otra persona que no sea su mamá"dijo con fastidio el pelinaranja

"Exacto y ¿Vez que alguna de esas cosas que sucedan ahora?" pregunto mordazmente el pelirrojo

"Nop" dijo inocentemente ´

"Entonces…¡Suéltame maldito engendro del demonio!" grito a los 4 vientos el pelirrojo

"Esta enfadado" dijo en voz baja el pelilavanda quien ya conocía esa mirada de furia intensiva de su hermano, eso solo significaba una cosa, que mataría a Kinomiya en cualquier momento

"Ya te dije que no" contesto tercamente el pelinaranja

"Bien" contesto simplemente y luego repentinamente empujo fuertemente al pelinaranja quien cayo al suelo de golpe

"Auch" se quejo el ingles-japonés por el golpe

"Hmf¿Estas bien?" pregunto el pelirrojo a su hermano quien aún se encontraba en el suelo

"Si estoy bien, pero no me vuelvas empujar" contesto el pelinaranja divertido

"¡No te pregunte a ti! Uff ¿Y?" volvió dirigirse a su hermano

"Si gracias" contesto el pelilavanda sonriéndole a su hermano, para no preocuparlo

"De nada" contesto y comenzó ayudar a su hermano a levantarlo jalándolo de un brazo

"Pero la próxima vez que intentes ayudarme, procura asegurarte de que yo salga ileso" dijo divertidamente el pelilavanda

"Hmf, como digas"y sin decir nada más se retiro

"¡Espera Leonid!" grito el pelinaranja levantándose rápidamente del suelo intentando volverlo abrazar

"¡Aléjate de mi!"Grito molesto, colocando su puño como barrera para que el pelinaranja no se acercara y funciono ya que este se estrello contra el puño y cayo de nuevo al suelo

"Auch" volvió a exclamar el pelinaranja mientras se sobaba la nariz

"¿Estas bien Frank?" le cuestiono el otro pelinaranja acercándose a él

"Si" dijo sonriendo

"Acabo de recordar algo ¿Por qué peleaste con Hiwattari y tu hermano Kuznetzov?" pregunto Frank

"No te incumbe" dijo el pelilavanda dándole la espalda al ingles-japonés

"Se me hace que tú, Hiwattari y Leonid, traman algo" dijo Ashley observando detenidamente al pelilavanda

"¡Claro que no!" objeto de nuevo el pelilavanda

"No miente Ashley, debiste verlo ayer, estaba bastante triste por haber peleando con Da wei y Leonid" hablo Natsumi

"Pues no parece que este peleado con Leonid" menciono Frank

"No sospeches de él Frank, Leonid es bastante raro, puede estar peleado con Artur o lo que sea pero aún así lo protege, creo que se toma demasiado enserio eso del hermano mayor" dijo Amaru

"_¡Niños bajen a desayunar!_" oyeron los 5 pequeños quienes estaban en el pasillo el grito de Rei y se miraron entre si

"¡Ya vamos mamá!" grito Amaru

Todos los pequeños bajaron, incluyendo a Da wei y Leonid, pero cuando Ashley paso junto a Artur le dio un codazo acercándose a su oído

"_Te estaré vigilando_" le dijo en voz baja y bajo

El pelilavanda se quedo de pie un tiempo repasando en su cabeza lo que el pelinaranja le dijo, eso no paso desapercibido para cierto ruso de cabello rojizo el cual se acerco al pelilavanda y coloco una mano en su hombro lo que regreso al pelilavanda a la realidad por aquel contacto

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"Si, descuida" le contesto el pelilavanda sonriéndole

"No te creo" contesto "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese idiota?" pregunto un tanto enfadado el pelirrojo al mencionar al ingles-japonés

"¿Ashley? Nada, nada" contesto nerviosamente agitando sus manos

"Mmm… bueno, pero si te hace algo ese idiota lo descuartizare con mis propias manos" dijo el ruso y comenzó a avanzar

"¡Leonid!" pero se detuvo al escuchar el grito del pelilavanda

"¿Y ahora que hice?"pregunto el pelirrojo

"¡Eres un gran hermano mayor!" exclamo feliz el pelilavanda abrazando de nuevo al pelirrojo

"Claro, ya lo sabía, además solo yo puedo molestarte" dijo Leonid divertido

"¡Leonid!" le reprendió el pelilavanda

"Es broma, es broma"

"Aja, vamos a desayunar" y ambos bajaron

Mientras el bicolor mayor salió de la ducha tapándose únicamente con una toalla que le cubría solamente la cintura, agarro su ropa y se cambio rápidamente, cuando ya estaba apunto de salir de la recamara alguien toca la puerta

"¿Quién?" pregunto el bicolor

"Kai, baja para desayunar" le aviso su gatito al ruso

"Ya iba para allá" dijo el bicolor al abrir la puerta y tomando de la cintura al chino

"Veo que hoy te levantaste de buen humor" dijo divertido Rei mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios

"Siempre me levanto de buen humor, sobre todo si tu estas conmigo" dijo el bicolor haciendo lo mismo que el chino

"Bajemos" le dijo en cuando el beso se corto

"Si" y ambos bajaron

En cuanto con los pequeños estos se miraban entre si, todos desconfiando de todos

"¿Me pasas la azúcar Hiwatari?" pidió mordazmente Frank a Da wei

"Tómala tú mismo" contesto de igual modo

"Artur, si no comes se te va a enfriar el desayuno" dijo Leonid quien ya se encontraba devorando su desayuno, pero lo hacía educadamente

"Si tienes razón" el pelilavanda le hizo caso a su hermano y comenzó a comer

Todos comenzaron también a desayunar, aunque aún continuaban vigilándose entre si y fue cuando los 2 adultos se hicieron presentes en la habitación y también se sentaron a desayunar

"_Esto apenas comienza Da wei_" pensó la pequeña de cabellos negruzcos

**_Continuara…_**


	5. Chapter 5 La Guerra

_Hola!!! Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero les guste, por favor dejen reviwes, y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les gustara, lo se, a que niños estos los hijos de todos vera u.u son chicos especiales, pero eso los hace unicos jaja XD más adelante quizás vean a más niños y parejas extrañas XD bueno aún no se, el destino lo dira n.n pero hay algo que me deja un tanto indecisa, no se si poner parejas y un poco más de yaoi ju ju ju ñ.ñ, bueno las parejas los dejo a su elección (el yaoi lo vere despues ju ju ju ñ.ñ) no se ustedes pero me encanta la relación que tiene Leonid con Frank jaja XD pero eso lo dejamos pa otro día, los dejo de aburrir, disfruten el capitulo y no olviden dejar reviwes n.n_

Capitulo 5: La guerra

Ya que al fin todos terminaron de desayunar los pequeños salieron al patio que aunque hiciese frío y toda la ciudad estuviera debajo de un manto de nieve eso no les impidió para salir a jugar, aunque para algunos era una terrible tortura helada, para otros era apenas una pequeña brisa fría

"Brrr cuanto frío hace aquí afuera¿Cómo es que puedes soportarlo Amaru-chan?" pregunto Natsumi quien se estaba abrazando a si misma intentando vagamente de calentarse

"¿Es broma verdad? No hace frío¡Estamos en verano!" exclamo la pelinegra bastante alegre

"Los rusos tienen una extraña forma de vivir los veranos" dijeron los 2 ingleses-japonés

"Ya comienzo a extrañar Japón" dijo Natsumi

"Descuida Natsumi, pronto se te pasara el frío" dijo Artur

"¿Qué tal si hacemos un hombre de nieve?" sugirió la oji-rojiza

"¡Buena idea! Siempre e querido hacer un hombre de nieve" confeso el pelinaranja menor

Mientras los 4 pequeños se disponían a crear un muñeco de nieve, había 2 pequeños rusos que se encontraban al parecer armando un fuerte con la fría y blanca nieve, un fuerte con el cual podrían usar como escudo ante cualquier ataque

"Leonid apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día" dijo el bicolor

"Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo" contesto el pelirrojo

En cuando finalizaron su fuerte y crearon bastantes municiones de bolas de nieves, se pusieron a vigilar a los 4 invasores, según ellos de su territorio, en cuanto con los 4 chicos estos ya se encontraban finalizando sus "obras de arte"

"Oye Amaru, ese muñeco de nieve se parece demasiado a mi" menciono el pelinaranja menor observando detenidamente a la rusa oji-rojiza quien le daba los últimos toques a su creación

"¿Tú crees? Jeje es que me pareció buena idea hacerlo tan lindo como tú"comento la pelinegra mientras un ligero tinte rojo se dejaba ver en sus mejillas y unos mechones negros ocultaban su rostro

"¿En serio? Am…supongo que je gracias, por el cumplido"contesto Ashley sonrojándose también

"¡Fuego!"Grito alguien desde el otro extremo del patio

Amaru y Ashley fijaron su vista a donde provenía ese grito pero al hacer eso 2 pequeñas bolas de nieves les dio justamente en medio de su rostro, esto los dejo a ambos un tanto consternados, pero la primera en reaccionar fue la pelinegra

"¡Da wei!" grito furiosa la oji-rojiza

"Lo siento, se me resbalo" se disculpo de la manera más falsa posible

"¡Ya veras!" grito de nuevo colocándose de cuclillas al suelo y tomando gran cantidad de nieve dándole forma de una esfera y lanzándola asta Da wei

La enorme esfera blanca iba en dirección al pequeño de cabellos bicolor pero sin previo aviso un pelilavanda se había atravesado a medio camino, por lo que la bola de nieve gigante se estrello justamente en él

"¡Artur!" exclamo preocupada la pelinegra al igual que el bicolor al ver la escena

Ambos chicos se acercaron al pelilavanda quien se encontraba en el suelo con los brazos y piernas contraídas, el pelilavanda no se movía, ni un solo sonido provenía de él, eso preocupo bastante a la pelinegra quien se puso de cunclillas para estar más cerca del pelilavanda, primero paso delicadamente sus manos por su cabello y luego lo agito suavemente para que este reaccionara, pero nada pasaba, el bicolor estaba en shock, su cerebro apenas procesaba lo que ocurría, tenía la mirada fija en su amigo, y temía lo peor, si temía, Da wei Alexander Dmitri Hiwatari Kon tenía miedo, pero no lo iba a demostrar claro que no, pero tampoco podía dejar así a su amigo, entonces al igual que su hermana se coloco en cunclillas y lo comenzó a cargar, la oji-rojiza quedo un poco aturdida por la acción de su hermano, es decir¿No se supone que estaban peleados? Y ella conocía bastante bien el carácter que tenía su hermano, el no era nadie amable que olvidaba las cosas así por así, pero quizá por el echo de que a sido su amigo desde que recuerda, puede ser que por eso lo hace

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Da wei llevaba en brazos a Artur a la casa, inclusive el pelirrojo quedo más que asombrado, eso jamás lo hubiera esperado de Hiwatari, pero ya lo pensaría luego el por que de esa acción de Da wei, lo importante para él ahora era su hermano menor, el también temía que por una estupida bola de nieve le fuese a ocurrir algo malo

La pelinegra se sentía culpable y es que fue su culpa que esa bola de nieve le diera a él, si se hubiera fijado bien en que no hubiera nadie, si se hubiera percatado de que su acto no dañaría a alguien más, pero el hubiera no existe, lo echo hecho esta y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, al menos nada que ella supiera, entonces ella al igual que los otros 2 rusos fueron a la casa, quizá su mamá o papá sabrían que hacer

En cuanto con los adultos estos se encontraban cómodamente en la sala de estar, Kai sentado en el amplio sofá leyendo uno de sus tantos libros y Rei acostado en su regazo dejando sentir las deliciosas y delicadas caricias que Kai le daba al jugar con su cabello, pero les duro poco esa paz pues 3 pequeños rusos llegaron al lugar, Rei se preocupo bastante al ver como Da wei cargaba al pelilavanda y Kai pues no tanto, lo que si le preocupaba es que seguramente eso Kuznetzov se lo reclamaría por el resto de su vida si es que algo malo le sucedió a su pequeño "angelito"

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Rei mientras veía y revisaba el chino por todas partes a Artur

"Es que, Yo, Natsumi, Frank y Ashley estábamos en el patio y entonces paso una brisa de frío y Natsumi dijo, brrrr hace mucho frío aquí, y yo le dije que no hacía frío aquí, que estábamos en verano y entonces Frank y Ashley dijeron que nosotros los rusos tenemos una forma extraña de celebrar los veranos, luego Natsumi dijo que extrañaba Japón y Artur le dijo que pronto se le pasaría el frío, y luego yo sugerí que hiciéramos muñecos de nieve y…" pero la pequeña oji-rojiza no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

"Amaru solo dime lo que le paso a Artur"pidio Rei amablemente

"Fue golpeado por una enorme bola de nieve" dijo directamente Da wei

"¡Si! Es que yo estaba hablando con Ashley sobre mi muñeco de nieve y Da wei me arrojo una bola de nieve, pero dijo que se le resbalo aunque se que lo hizo apropósito" dijo la oji-roja dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante al bicolor

"Pues así fue, no puedes culparme de cada cosa mala que te sucede¿Sabes? El universo no solo gira a tu alrededor" comento fríamente el bicolor tomando la pose de los Hiwatari

"No ahí duda Kai, son tus hijos" susurro el neko a su esposo

"Si, pero me desagrada tanto que hayan sacado mi carácter" dijo el bicolor

"Son Hiwataris, Kai¿Qué esperabas?" pregunto divertido el chino

"Que fueran tranquilos y pasivos como tú" contesto de igual modo el bicolor mayor dándole un ligero beso en los labios al neko

"¡Quieren dejar de discutir por el amor de Dios!" grito a los cuatro vientos el pelirrojo "Mi hermano esta así por su culpa y lo único que se les ocurre hacer en un momento tan critico como este es discutir ¡Que insensibles son! Asta una piedra tiene más sentimientos que ustedes" comento al borde de la cólera el pelirrojo, él que su hermano menor estuviera así no le agradaba en nada, es más estaba preocupado, quizá demasiado "_Prometí que te iba a cuidar Artur, es una promesa que no pienso romper_" pensó el pelirrojo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuera a tal modo que inclusive si sus manos fuera de cristal ya se hubieras quebrado, estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar y es que su padre le había dicho acerca de eso

Flash Back

"_Leonid, escúchame y pon mucha atención por que solo lo diré una vez, quiero que esto te quede bastante claro, mira ¿Sabes por que los hombres no deben llorar? Por que ante los demás demuestras debilidad, debilidad que no debes demostrar ante nadie_" le decía firmemente Kuznetzov a su hijo, pero justamente en ese momento Tala hace su aparición

"_Bryan no le llenes de esa basura a tu hijo, Leonid no le hagas caso a tu padre, llorar no significa debilidad, son débiles los que no se permiten llorar, llorar no es malo, pero ahí momentos en los que no debes ponerte solo a llorar, por que con llorar no solucionas nada, solo quería aclararte eso_" dijo de la manera más cariñosamente posible Yuriy y antes de dirigir su vista a la de su esposo revolvió los cabellos del pequeño pelirrojo "_En cuando a ti mal padre, tienes una pila de platos que te esta esperando en el fregadero hace más de una hora_" le reclamo divertidamente el pelirrojo

"_Mmm…¿No piensas ayudarme?_" pregunto Kuznetzov trasmitiéndole al pelirrojo mayor una mirada bastante sugestiva

"_Leonid ve a tu habitación, tu papá y yo tenemos cosas que hacer_" y sin decirle nada más al pequeño quien lo saco casi literalmente Tala, este se abalanzo sobre el pelilavanda y comenzaron a besarse de una tan salvaje

Fin de Flash Back

"Tranquilo Leonid, tu hermano estará bien" le dijo cariñosamente Rei colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo quien al sentir ese contacto sus músculos se tensaron más de lo que ya estaban

"Esta bien, solo esta inconsciente por la fuerza del golpe, despertara en algunos minutos quizá" dijo Kai quien había terminado de revisar a Artur ya que su gatito estaba tratando de calmar al pelirrojo

"¿Entonces esta bien?" pregunto la oji-rojiza juntando sus manitas y viendo a su papá de una manera bastante tierna e inocente

"Si no te preocupes"le contesto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña

"Pueden volver a jugar, él estará bien"dijo Rei

"¡Vamos Da wei! Además tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente"dijo emocionada la pelinegra y dirigiéndole al bicolor una mirada bastante desafiante

Sin que Da wei pudiera reclamar algo este fue sacado de la habitación, Kai había salido para vigilar mejor a esos pequeños diablillos, si ya uno salio herida, lo más probable es que suceda de nuevo, en cuanto con Rei y Leonid, el pelirrojo se encontraba con la mirada perdida en dirección a donde estaba su hermano acostado durmiendo pasivamente, Rei notaba la mirada perdida del pelirrojo y sin decir nada también salio de la habitación, ahora solo estaban Leonid y Artur, él pelirrojo todavía seguía con la mirada perdida pero inconscientemente se fue acercando lentamente a su hermano, se sentó en la orilla de sofá y lo miraba detenidamente

"Podrás tener una cara de ángel, pero eres mas terrible que un demonio"dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo

Ahí mismo se encontraba el pelilavanda, con las facciones de su rostro todas relajadas, se veía bastante tiernos, su piel parecía más suave de lo que era, él pelirrojo continuaba mirando a su hermano menor, pero de repente el sonido del teléfono lo despertó regresándolo a la realidad, frunció el ceño pues por el molesto sonido de ese aparato Artur comenzó a moverse, en clara muestra de que ese ruido lo estaba perturbando, entonces el pelirrojo olvidando por completo que no se encontraba en su casa contesto

"¿Bueno?" pregunto con un poco de enojo

"¿Leonid? Hola amor ¿Cómo están tu y tu hermano?"Pregunto alguien desde la otra línea con bastante alegría en la voz

"¡Mamá! Pues yo estoy bien, am…Artur esta durmiendo ahora" contesto nerviosamente el pelirrojo, si algo tenía bien claro en la vida es **No preocupes a mamá o eres cadáver**, es cierto que era algo exagerado eso, pero la ultima vez que preocupo a su madre este hizo un drama infinito a lo cual tuvo que intervenir su papá para que parara

"Maldición, yo quería hablar con él, bueno no importa ¿Está tú tío Kai por ahí?" pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo mayor

"Si, ahora te los paso mamá" contesto el pequeño saliendo de la habitación llevándose consigo el teléfono

En cuanto el pelirrojo salio de la habitación, alguien más entro, se acerco lentamente a la dirección donde estaba el pelilavanda, por la poca luz que había en la habitación no se podía visualizar bien su figura, pero esa persona al ya estar cerca del pelilavanda también se sentó junto a él, lo miraba detenidamente, observaba cada facción de su rostro, como estos estaban relajados, como sus labios estaban ligeramente entre abiertos y que además parecían embozar una sonrisa pero a la vez no y no solo eso, si no que también sus labios se veían suaves y carnosos, emanaban un aire que insistían en que uno los probara, en que uno confirmara si son tan suaves como se ven, e inconscientemente esa persona acerco su mano al rostro del pelilavanda, comenzó a rodearlo delicadamente asta pasarlos por sus labios, si se sentían suaves, pero eso no le bastaba, quería sentir más, quería saber a que sabían¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando? Era su amigo, no podía estar desando besar a su amigo ¿o si?, sacudió su cabeza para tratar de alejar esas ideas tan incoherentes y tontas según él, retiro su manos de ese rostro tan angelical y fue acercando el suyo al del pelilavanda

"Da wei" susurro el pelilavanda, aún con los ojos cerrados y con esa expresión de relajación en el rostro

"…" el extraño se tenso en ese mismo instante, sabía que debía huir de ahí en ese instante, pero no podía sus piernas no le respondían

Lo único que pudo lograr fue alejarse del pelilavanda, paso sus manos por su cabello, los cuales eran de 2 tonalidades distintas, su mirada era dorada, si se trataba de Da wei quien se las había ingeniado para liberarse de su hermana y de los otros 3 mocosos, realmente estaba preocupado por su amigo, quería cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, quería estar ahí presente cuando el pelilavanda abriera sus ojos y así poder disculparse con él, pues en cierta forma se sentía culpable, pues el inicio la guerra con Amaru y por eso el salio herido, el ni siquiera tenía nada que ver en su guerra contra Amaru, pero realmente estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el pelilavanda comenzó abrir sus orbes lentamente, él pelilavanda al abrir sus ojos se asusto demasiado al ver a alguien sentado junto a él pero por la poca falta de luz no supo quien era y por inercia dio como un ligero salto en su lugar, por suerte para él esta vez no callo al suelo, pero si atrajo la atención del visitante

"Ya despertaste" dijo Da wei sonriéndole

"¡Da…Da wei¿Qué…que haces aquí?" pregunto un poco nervioso el pelilavanda

"Aquí vivo, tonto"contesto divertidamente el bicolor volviendo a su actitud de siempre

"Eso ya lo se y no soy ningún tonto, yo me refería a que hacemos en tu sala, aunque más bien la pregunta seria ¿Cómo llegamos a la sala?"Dijo el pelilavanda incorporándose en el sofá

"Hmf, Amaru te arrojo una enorme bola de nieve y quedaste inconsciente yo te cargue, te traje aquí y mi papá nos dijo que solo estabas dormido por el golpe, aunque Leonid estaba aquí cuidándote¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?"Dijo Da wei

"¿T…tú me…cargaste?" pregunto sin creerlo el pelilavanda, es decir Da wei, él que es bastante indiferente ante las personas y que además estaba fingiendo estar enojado con él¿lo cargo? Eso era algo bastante extraño

"Si, yo te cargue¿Acaso quieres que lo publique, que te lo escriba, que mande a que una avioneta lo escriba en el cielo?"Pregunto sarcásticamente Da wei

"¿Sabes? No tienes por que contestarme así" dijo el pelilavanda cruzándose de brazos y girando su cabeza asía otro lado fingiendo enfado

"Hmf, delicado" murmuro el bicolor

"Oí eso"

Mientras tanto Kai se encontraba en su habitación con el teléfono, al parecer discutiendo, pues gritaba bastantes cosas en un idioma no comprensible para 4 personas, en especial su gatito que lo veía desde la cama sentado, pero después el ruso bicolor por fin hablaba en un idioma entendible para el chino

"¡Durak! (Idiota) pon de nuevo a Yuriy o juro pro Dios que…"pero no pudo continuar diciendo pues el pelilavanda desde la otra línea comenzó hablar

"_El durak aquí eres tú, y no pienso ponerte a Tala de nuevo, además lastima Hiwatari pero así son las cosas, nosotros no podemos hacer nada_" decía desde la otra línea el pelilavanda, bastante enfadado por la actitud del bicolor

"¡Estas loco si piensas que voy a cuidar a tus pequeños criminales por 1 mes!"Grito asta donde le permitía su garganta el bicolor

"_¿Y que quieres que haga¡Ya se! que valla con mi jefe y le diga "Jefe perdónenos a mi y a Yuriy, pero no podemos trabajar por que debemos cuidar a nuestros hijos" no sabes eh, a Voltaire le daremos tanta lastima que nos lo pasara por alto_"dijo notoriamente el pelilavanda con sarcasmo

"¡No me importa como lo hagas, pero yo no pienso cuidar a tus monstruos por 1 mes, suficiente tengo con tener que cuidar a la hija de Kinomiya por quien sabe cuanto tiempo también y eso me lleva a que tener que cuidar a los demonios de Masefield y mientras tu y tu esposo andan en toda su comodidad yo mientras vivo un infierno e inclusive en mi propia casa!" continuaba gritando Kai

"_¡Dame el teléfono Bryan!_" Grito Yuriy al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba el teléfono al pelilavanda

"Kai tranquilízate" le pedía amablemente el chino a su esposo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

"Tratare" dijo un poco ya más calmado el bicolor

"_¿Kai¿Kai sigues ahí?_" pregunto el pelirrojo al no escuchar ninguna señal de vida

"Si, aquí estoy" contesto Kai mientras volvía a colocarse el teléfono a la oreja

"_Te prometo, es más asta te juro por mi alma que trataremos de terminar este trabajo rápido_" dijo el pelirrojo

"Ya que, pero eso si, si alguno de tus monstruos me rompe algo me lo pagan"

"_Si, si, de todos modos Artur ni una simple flor podría romper, por el que si tendrías que preocuparte es Leonid, pero ya sabe lo que le espera si algo malo hace_" dijo de una manera bastante aterradora el pelirrojo

"Bueno¿Eso era todo lo que querían decirme?" pregunto el bicolor antes de estar preparado para colgar

"_Si creo que si, te llamamos de nuevo si se nos acuerda algo, poka_"dijo el pelirrojo

"Poka (adiós)" y sin decir más colgaron

"Ya Kai, no te enojes" pidió el chino quien aún continuaba abrazando a Kai por la espalda, pero se separo de él para llevarlo a la cama recostarlo boca abajo y sentándose casi encima de él

"Es muy difícil, tan solo de pensar que tendré que soportar a los monstruos de Kuznetzov por todo un mes y sin contar que también cuidamos a otros mocosos, 2 demonios y una chiquilla con cara de ángel pero con un apetito insaciable" dijo Kai tratando lo más que puede para dejar de estar enfadado

"Yo se que tienes poca paciencia y que a veces los niños desesperan, pero ya, no sigas enojándote, sabes que no me gusta verte así, mira estas tenso" comento el chino mientras le proporcionaba a su esposo unos masajes en su espalda, cuello y hombros

"Esos niños me ponen así"

"Por lo que veo solo te quejas de los hijos de Takao, Max, Brooklyn, Hitoshi, Bryan y Tala, pero de los tuyos no ¿Por qué será?" pregunto divertido el chino mientras continuaba con los masajes

"Por que a diferencia de los hijos de esos, los míos son los mejores" contesto el bicolor orgullosamente

"Mmm…¿El hecho de que son los mejores, no tiene nada que ver con que son Hiwataris verdad?" volvió a preguntar divertido el chino

"No…si no que también son tuyos y eso los hace especiales" contesto el bicolor de una manera muy sensual y sin que Rei lo esperase Kai se levanto de su posición y abrazo posesivamente al chino

"Kai…"susurro el chino

"Da wei y Amaru son eso que dicen "el fruto de nuestro amor" y aunque suene un poquito cursi, yo creo en esa frase, ellos muestran lo mucho que nos queremos, que yo te quiero, no pensándolo mejor no te quiero, te amo"dijo el bicolor mientras acercaba su rostro al del chino

"Yo también te amor Kai" dijo el neko-jin y sin previo aviso corto la distancia entre ambos y unieron sus labios

Primero fue un roce entre ambos, luego el beso se profundizo cuando Hiwatari intentaba introducir su lengua a la del pelinegro pero el hermoso momento fue interrumpido por el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente

"Juro que si ese maldito de Kuznetzov lo voy a…" pero el bicolor no pudo continuar pues el chino había contestado el teléfono

"¿Bueno?"

En cuanto con los pequeños estos aún se encontraban afuera al parecer arrojándose entre si bolas de nieve, y ya que todos estaban entretenidamente distraídos arrojándose bolas de nieve nadie se percato de la llegada del bicolor menor y del pelilavanda

"Me voy solo unos minutos y ustedes crean la tercera guerra mundial" comento divertidamente el bicolor

"¡Da wei ven acá y se de utilidad!" le exigió el pelirrojo quien trataba desesperadamente por evitar que cualquier bola de nieve le diese

"Da ya voy" dijo con su tono normal y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el pelirrojo

"¡Artur ven! Si te quedas ahí te van a dar otra vez" grito la yanqui-japonesa

"Si" contesto simplemente yendo con los demás

Los pequeños continuaban con su dura pelea, bolas de nieves se veían por todas partes, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas pero no por vergüenza o alguna emoción similar, si no por la fría nieve que a tocado sus rostros tantas veces, y la nieve quema aunque sea fría, ya estaban cansados, necesitaban descansar, estar junto al fuego y quizá tomar chocolate caliente como cualquier niño de su edad harían, pero ellos no iban a dejar esa batalla así, a medías, debía de haber un ganador y pronto

"¡Ríndete Da wei!" grito el pelinaranja mayor

"¡Nunca! Un Hiwatari no se rinde" objeto el bicolor

"¡Toma esto!" exclamo la pelinegra arrojándole una bola de nieve que le dio justamente en el rostro

"¡Y tu toma esto!" grito ahora el pelirrojo que arrojo también una bola de nieve y le dio igual que a su hermano, justamente en la cara

Al parecer ninguno de los 2 equipos pensaba en rendirse, ambos estaban decididos en ganar, en ser los victoriosos de esa ardua y dura pelea

"¡Ahí va el golpe final!" grito la oji-rojiza arrojando la temible bola de nieve

La bola de nieve estaba yendo justamente en dirección al bicolor menor, pero repentinamente el bicolor mayor apareció en medio del campo, por lo que la bola de nieve le dio justamente en el rostro a Kai, este primero quedo impresionado por el impacto de sentir algo helado en su rostro, luego volteo en dirección de donde provenía esa esfera de hielo y al notar que ahí se encontraban los 2 demonios de Masefield, 1 monstruo de Kuznetzov, el ángel de apetito insaciable y su hija, su expresión poso por un momento a enfado, pero este gesto desapareció cuando sintió como su querida hija corría asta el abrazándolo de las piernas con fuerza

"Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, lo siento mucho papá, esa bola no era para ti, lo siento, perdón, no fue apropósito" se disculpaba aceleradamente la pequeña, pues temía lo peor, que su papá se enfadara con ella y la castigara o la regañara

"Tranquila Amaru" dijo el bicolor con un poco de dulzura en su voz, algo no muy común en el, pero para Amaru eso era normal, sabía que su papá tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, como su hermano, pero con ella él era distinto, se comportaba casi igual como con su "mamá"

Para Kai fue un completo alivio que el responsable de esa bola de nieve haya sido su hija, por que si hubiera sido alguno de los otros mocosos, seguramente cometía un asesinato en su propia casa frente a sus hijos, claro que lo arrestarían por asesinato, pero ¿Para eso están los abogados no? y además todo se puede solucionar con dinero, pero ese no era momento para pensar en eso así que saliendo de sus pensamientos llamo la atención de todos los pequeños

"Ya es hora de entrar, mencionan que habrá una tormenta pronto, así que entren" dijo firmemente el bicolor, pero tampoco intentaba intimidarlos mucho, para Kai no era tan satisfactorio intimidar a unos niños, como lo hace con sus padres

Los pequeños no pusieron ninguna objeción y entraron a la casa, ahí dentro Rei los llevo a la sala en donde encendió la calefacción, la chimenea y los abrigo a todos con unas mantas, luego de unos minutos en los que Rei salio de la habitación este regreso con 6 tasas rellenas de chocolate y 2 con café

"Gracias mamá" dijo Amaru al recibir la taza en sus manos

"De nada, aquí tienes Artur"

"Gracias tío Rei" dijo el pequeño igual sosteniendo el recipiente

Rei al terminar de repartir todas las tazas se dirigió a su esposo el cual estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

"Toma Kai" dijo el chino ofreciéndole la taza de café

"Gracias kotënok" agradeció el bicolor sosteniendo la taza "Por cierto ¿Quien era el del teléfono?" pregunto el bicolor pues él no estuvo en la habitación cuando el neko estaba hablando ya que este le pidió el favor de llamar a los niños a que entraran a la casa

"A pues era Bryan" dijo el chino esperando la reacción de su esposo al escuchar ese nombre

"Ese Durak y ¿Qué quería?"Pregunto el bicolor

"Pues…Bryan quiere que valla con ellos a Yucatán, dice que los negocios con los Rejón no salieron bien, hubo problemas con el contrato, tiene muchas clausuras que no deberían estar ahí, además de que se los olvido el contrato original el cual les habíamos presentado y quieren que yo se los lleve"dijo el chino un poco temeroso, pues ya se imaginaria como reaccionaria su esposo ante lo que le decía

"¡No!"Grito Kai sin siquiera pensar en lo impulsivo de su grito pero escucho un ligero Shhh ´ que provenía de la sala, así que comenzó a bajar más su voz "No vas a ir ¿verdad?"Pregunto el bicolor aunque sabia la respuesta

"No me quedo otra alternativa, además Bryan se puso muy insistente e inclusive Yuriy me lo pidió, asta me hizo un teatrito, ya asta amenazaba con cortarse las venas si no iba para entregarles ese contrato"dijo Rei bastante divertido al recordar como le pedían a gritos Bryan y Yuriy para que él fuera con ellos

"Ese Ivanov, pero no vallas¿Qué voy hacer si mi gatito de peluche esta a muchos kilómetros de distancia de mi?" pregunto divertidamente el bicolor mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente

"Agarrar a tu fénix y a tu gatita de peluche"contesto el chino siguiendo el juego que inicio el bicolor

"No creo que ese fénix quisiera ser abrazado, pero la gatita es otra historia,¿Pero no temes que una gatita te remplace?"Seguia con ese tono tan juguetón mientras acercaba más sus labios al los del asiático

"Temer no creo, pero quizá si un poco de celos" contesto acurrucándose más al pecho del bicolor

"No tendrás por que, sabes que solo existirá para mi un gatito de peluche y ese eres tú" y al terminar de hablar beso esos suaves labios, solo fue un roce, un ligero toque entre ambas bocas

"Debo ir a empacar" dijo Rei en cuanto rompieron el contacto

"¿Te vas mañana?" pregunto el bicolor un tanto sorprendido

"Si, Bryan dice que entre más rápido este con ellos para llevarles ese contrato y ayudarles con lo demás, que más pronto ellos volverán y se llevaran a sus "monstruos" termino de decir el chino

"No quiero que te vallas"dijo Kai aún abrazando posesivamente a su chino poniendo una cara como un niño que no quiere separarse de su mamá

"Solo será por un tiempo, ya veras que pronto estaré de vuelta" comento Rei acariciando los suaves cabellos del bicolor

"Mmm, pero además no quiero que te vallas, no me dejes solo con esos mocosos" insistía Kai

"Kai no te van a comer" comento divertido Rei

"No lo digo por eso, si no que se de lo que es capaz el pelirrojo hijo de Yuriy, de la habilidad especial que tienen esos 2 gemelos demoníacos, la maldición glotona de los Kinomiya y la rivalidad que se tienen nuestros hijos, si me dejas solos seguro no sobrevivo"dijo Kai

"Seguro que si, ahora vamos al cuarto, ayúdame al menos a empacar"pidio el chino mientras miraba a Kai con una mirada de ¿deseo?

Kai no lo pensó y arrastro casi a su gatito para la habitación, pero al pasar por la sala notaron que los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos, así que apagaron la luz de la habitación dejando solo el fuego prendido, y retirándose de ahí para no despertarlos por cualquier ruido que llegasen hacer, realmente se veían tiernos esos pequeños cuando duermen, todos con sus caritas tan angelicales, lastima que cuando están en sus 5 sentidos son todo lo contrario, bueno al menos 5 de ellos, mañana ya seria un nuevo día, otro arduo día de batalla, quizá no habrían finalizado su pequeño combate de nieve y la guerra seguía en pie, pero ya habría vencedor para mañana, ahora lo único que les importaba era dormir, solo eso.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6 Despedida, agua y un extraño

_Hola! n.n aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste, por favor dejen comentarios y creo que la siguiente actualización la hare el proximo viernes, pero ando ahora en examenes u.u ui de echo hoy me toca Biologia(pa colmo en ingles u.u) T.T (es que son las 12:48 am XD que hago despierta a esta hora o.ô? lo que cualquiera, leer algun buen fic o escribir los suyos XD) en fin XD_

_**Shingryu Inazuma: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n y ¿Artur es tu peque preferido? o.ô Kya! es el más lindo que hize jaja XD elejiste bien n.n y cierto si Bryan se enterara, uff u.u quizá pase jaja XD a ver que hace Bryan, sería bueno ver que haria, bueno en este caso leer jaja XD y descuida esta guerra entre estos niño no va aparar XD (es mi base fundamental en este fic XD) y de nuevo gracias por tu comentario n.n_

_**Mai Maxwell:** Si vera pobre Kai, Rei se le va T.T, realmente pobre, dudo mucho que pueda sobrevivir con esos niños u.u y que bueno que te hallan gustado estos 2 capitulos n.n la verdad me esforce en hacerlos u.u no se los sentía más dificiles que los otros, raro no? o.ô jeje XD en fin y muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n_

_Bueno ahora los dejo de aburrir, pa que puedan leer, y por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews n.n  
_

Capitulo 6: Despedida, agua y un extraño

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver en la entrada de la familia Hiwatari como un hermoso joven de no más de 20 o 22 años de cabellos negros se estaba dirigiendo para salir de ahí, pero otro joven de cabellos bicolor y de 25 o 26 años se sujetaba de su pierna evitando acercarse a la reja de la entrada para salir de ella

"Por favor, piensa lo kotënok, por favor, te lo suplico¡TE LO IMPLORO!, no te vallas¿Cómo se supone que lidie con esos mocosos? Sabes que yo solo no podré" decía casi suplicando el bicolor

"Kai 2 de esos mocosos son tus hijos y ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada, Kai… si yo pudiera no me iría, pero no puedo hacer nada, debo ir con Yuriy y Bryan, lo siento"le decía el oji-ámbar mientras se detenía y levantaba del suelo a su amado

"¿No me puedo ir contigo?"Pregunto

"¿Y quien cuidara a los niños?" Pregunto divertido el chino al ver la desesperación de su Fénix por irse con él

"No lo se, contrataría a una niñera"dijo el bicolor como si la opción que dio fuera a resolver todos sus problemas del mundo

"Olvídalo, ninguna niñera en toda Rusia va a cuidarlos, por 2 motivos, 1-Tu hijo a ahuyentado a más de 70 niñeras y 2-Nadie aceptara cuidar a los niños Hiwataris, ya saben como son y nadie se arriesgaría a cuidarlos" menciono el chino

"Hmf" contesto derrotado el bicolor

Pero la charla de ambos adultos fue interrumpida cuando un amarillento vehículo apareció sonando la bocina al detenerse justamente en la entrada

"Ya llego el taxi, adiós mi lindo Fénix, nos vemos" Se despidió el chino besándole dulcemente la mejilla, ya preparado para salir

"Espera" y sujetando a su neko por el brazo, lo acerco a su cuerpo robándole un desesperado y apasionado beso "Ahora si, adiós kotënok"

"Adiós"y subió al amarillento vehículo el dueño de Driger

El bicolor cuando vio que el vehículo se marchaba se despidió de su hermoso neko haciendo un ademán con la mano, al ver que el taxi se perdía en las calles este entro sin muchos ánimos a la enorme mansión, pero al pasar por la puerta fue fuertemente abrazado por las piernas, por lo que dirigió su mirada asía abajo

"¡Buenos días papi!"Saludo enérgicamente la pequeña pelinegra

"Buenos días Amaru"contesto no de igual forma pero con un poco de alegría el ruso

"¿Dónde esta mamá?"Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña

"Ah…mamá fue con el tío Yuriy y Bryan, cosas del trabajo"contesto el bicolor mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija

"¿Se fue? Ah… yo quería despedirme de ella"mensiono con un deje de tristeza la pequeña

"Pero ell… es decir él va a volver pronto"dijo el bicolor tratando de animar a la pequeña oji-rojiza "_Valla casi me refiero a Rei como mujer, si se entera, seguro me mata"_penso el bicolor

"¡He! Que bien ¿Y que haremos hoy papi?"Pregunto la pequeña volviendo a su tono alegre

"No se¿Qué quieres hacer?"Pregunto el bicolor _"Maldición, olvide que también tengo a otros 6 mocosos aquí"_Penso el bicolor al recordar a sus peores pesadillas

"Mmm, no se, voy a preguntarle a Natsu-chan que quiere hacer hoy" sonrió la pequeña ante tal idea suya y bajando de los brazos de su padre fue corriendo a su habitación

La pequeña entro a su habitación y prácticamente saltando se subió a la cama, agitando con bastante fuerza a la yanqui-japonesa, por los gritos de la pequeña por intentar despertar a su rubia amiga, los otros 3 chicos despertaron

"¿Qué sucede?"Pregunto Ashley mientras se restregaba un ojo con su brazo izquierdo

"No lo se¿Eh¿Por qué Amaru esta agitando a nuestra prima"Pregunto extrañado el pelinaranja mayor

"5 Minutitos más mami" decía entre sueños la rubia

"¡Natsumi¡Natsumi despierta!" continuaba gritando la pelinegra

"Ah…Amaru, no creo que la despiertes así"comento el pelilavanda, mientras una codita de sudor bajaba de su cabeza

"Cierto Amaru, así nunca la vas a despertar, observa como se hace"dijo el pelinaranja menor

"Aja, Aja"aclara la garganta el pelinaranja mayor

"¡NATSUMI EL DESAYUNO ESTA SERVIDO Y AHÍ MÁS DE UN PLATILLO PARA ESCOGER, ADEMÁS AHÍ CONEJITOS POR TODO EL COMEDOR!"Gritaron al uní solo los ingleses-japoneses

"¡Kyaaaaa!"Grito con emoción la nipona mientras salía disparada de la habitación rumbo al comedor

"Nunca falla" expreso feliz Ashley

Amaru y Artur quedaron atónitos ante tal escena y solo podía mirar hacía donde se había ido la rubia, mientras por las escaleras una pequeña de rubios cabellos descendía a prisa, luego girando a la izquierda llegando al comedor, pero antes había pasado casi de lado al bicolor mayor

"¿Qué fue eso?"se pregunto un tanto sorprendido por lo que sea que paso así de prisa

Cuando Kai llego al comedor pudo ver como la hija de Takao y Max revisaba por todos los alrededores de la habitación, al parecer buscaba algo, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?

"¿Qué buscas Natsumi?"Pregunto el bicolor no pudiendo aguantar más la curiosidad, si que se le pego la curiosidad de su gatito

"A los conejitos y a los muchos platillos que dijeron mis primos"contesto con toda inocencia la pequeña mientras revisaba un cajón de cubiertos

"_Pobre_" Pensó el bicolor al ver como la pequeña inocentemente se había creído lo que le habían dicho esos demonios Kinomiya

"¡Natsumi!"Grito alguien desde las escaleras

"¡Amaru-chan!"Grito la yanqui-japonesa y fue rumbo con la rusa

En cuanto los otros pequeños ya se ponían en sus lugares para desayunar el bicolor fue arriba, en busca de los otros 2 rusos que faltaban, Da wei se encontraba placidamente dormido, mientras que Leonid estaba ocupadamente arreglando su cabello

"Estoy aburrido, y creo que me volví loco por que asta ya me estoy comportando como Artur, Hmf que fastidio, nunca pensé que peinarme fuera tan difícil" pensaba en voz alta el pelirrojo mientras tenía una ardua pelea con el peine

Toc Toc (N.A: vago intento de ruido de puerta u.uU)

"¿Quién?" Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se deshacía del peine

"_Ya es hora del desayuno_"Menciono el bicolor del otro lado de la puerta sin siquiera abrirla

"Ya vamos tío Kai"Contesto el pelirrojo parándose de su lugar para despertar a su bicolor amigo

"_Bien_" y sin decir más se retiro

Leonid fue a dirección de Da wei, quien este aún continuaba durmiendo placidamente, Leonid estaba pensando en la mejor, perfecta y maléfica forma de despertarlo y en su sádica mente una idea apareció

"Oh esto va a ser genial"penso en voz alta el pelirrojo mientras iba en dirección al baño de la habitación

El pelirrojo al entrar al baño, cojeo una cubeta, la relleno de agua y salio de ahí, al estar de vuelta con el bicolor, lo contemplo un momento, formando en sus labios una sonrisa perversa y luego con un rápido movimiento echo toda el agua de la cubeta al bicolor que estaba durmiendo, Da wei al sentir el extremo frío del agua sobre su nívea piel este reacciono rápido, levantándose de golpe, cayendo de la cama

"¡Bueno días Hiwatari!" Saludo alegremente el pelirrojo, algo bastante extraño en él

"¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?" pregunto completamente enfadado el bicolor

"¿A mi? Nada, pero por lo que veo tu no despertaste con el mejor humor¿Qué te pasa¿Y por que estas mojado¿Acaso estas sudando mucho, por que hace calor?" Preguntaba inocentemente el pelirrojo, haciéndose al que no comprendía por que estaba así su compatriota

"¡No te hagas al que no sabe¡Eres un idota¡Sal de aquí ahora!" Continuaba gritando sumamente enojado el bicolor

"Hay, que humor" Actuó de la misma manera que su madre el pelirrojo y al decir eso salio de la habitación

"Maldito Kuznetzov" murmuro el bicolor dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse

Mientras que el pelirrojo al salir, se apoyo en la puerta embozando una espeluznante sonrisa de satisfacción y venganza, en ese momento venia llegando su hermano, pues se le hacia extraño que no bajaran esos 2 rusos, ya que por lo general, para ellos la impuntualidad era casi un pecado y ahora ellos llegaban tarde al desayuno, algo bastante extraño

"¿Leonid? Oye¿Por qué tu y Da wei no ba…¿Qué te sucede Leonid¿A que se debe esa sonrisa de buen humor?"Pregunto Artur ya sabiendo a que se debía esa sonrisa

"Ah… no te imaginas que fabulosa mañana es ahora"Dijo el pelirrojo pasando su brazo por el cuello de su hermano menor

"Deja me adivinar¿Molestas hoy a Da wei cierto?"Pregunto de nuevo el pelilavanda, ya sabiendo la respuesta

"Exacto, como se nota que me conoces bien, ahora vamos a desayunar, ya que creo que el señor amargado estará MUY ocupado cambiándose y quizá asta tome un baño"Dijo el pelirrojo de la manera más tranquila posible

"De acuerdo"contesto su hermano sin objeción alguna, sabia a que se debía esa prisa de su hermano por querer salir de ahí y es que no quería enfrentarse a Hiwatari después de su pequeña "sorpresita"

En cuanto Da wei estaba en esos momentos secándose el cabello con una toalla, ya se había cambiado gracias al cielo, pero ahora debía secar su cabello, ya que mantenerlo mojado toda la mañana podría causarle un resfriado por las bajas temperaturas, no es que temiera a enfermarse, pero conociendo a su madre, este seguramente le reprocharía el no haberse cuidado

"Ya esta" dijo sin muchos ánimos y ya saliendo de ahí

Ya abajo, Da wei pudo visualizar como Natsumi, la hija de "El pozo sin fondo" demostraba que sin duda alguna era su padre, pues esta comía bastante al igual que su padre, a diferencia que ella era mucho más educada, si que es una alegría que su madre hubiera sido Max Mizuhara, por queso, ya podría imaginarse como hubiera sido Natsumi, pero dejando de ver a la Rubia, giro su vista su pelirrojo amigo el cual lo veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción cosa que lo enfado bastante y le dirigió una mirada acecina, de esas de "Marca Hiwatari", luego miro a su pelilavanda amigo, él cual estaba mirando asombradamente a la rubia Kinomiya, los pelirrojos ingleses-japoneses estaban igual mirando a su prima pero estos con una ligera gota de sudor descendiendo de su cabeza y por último miro a su hermana, ella chiquilla ruidosa y molesta la cual estaba felizmente conversando con su papá, quien solamente contestaba con monosílabas para mostrarle a su hija que le ponía atención

"¿No piensas desayunar Da wei?"Pregunto inocentemente el pelilavanda al percatarse de la presencia del bicolor menor

"Si" contesto cortantemente tomando asiento alado del pelilavanda

Ya que era el único asiento libre además del que estaba a la derecha de su hermana, pero jamás, nunca, en su sano juicio se sentaría alado de esa mocosa, como él la consideraba; El desayuno paso normalmente y ya eran las 10 de la mañana, ninguno de los pequeños sabía que hacer, era Lunes, Amaru y Da wei sabían que su papá en una hora se iría a la oficina de su trabajo a hacer muchas cosas que según él eran "asuntos financieros" o como llamaba Da wei "Asuntos Fastidiosos", por los que solo les quedaba la opción de jugar algo en la casa, pues salir no sería una opción

"¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Amaru quien estaba acostada en un sillón de la sala, mirando asía el techo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo

"No lo se¿Qué tal si jugamos de nuevo a guerra de bolas de nieve?" Sugirió el pelinaranja mayor

"No que aburrido, además ya vez lo que le paso a Artur, podría pasar de nuevo y esta vez no habrá nadie que nos ayude" Comento la yanqui-japonesa

"Juguemos a las escondidas, sería una interesante forma de perder el tiempo"Sugirió ahora el pelilavanda

"No, eso es para niños" Contesto el pelinaranja menor

"Yo se que podemos jugar" Menciono el pelirrojo quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos

"Mmm¿Y desde cuando el "_Gran_" Leonid Kuznetzov se toma la molestia de querer jugar con nosotros?" Pregunto divertidamente la rusa de orbes rojizas

"No lo se, quizá e caído tan bajo como para jugar con ustedes, pero dado el caso que estoy aburrido, estoy dispuesto a botar mi orgullo por unos minutos para jugar con ustedes" Contesto de igual forma el pelirrojo

"¿Qué ahí de Da wei?" Pregunto Ashley

"¿Qué tiene que ver ese idota en esto?" Pregunto tajadamente

"No lo se, quizá por que te la pasas pegado a él, como si ambos fueran hermanos siameses, quizá por eso tiene algo que ver contigo" Contesto sarcásticamente Ashley

"No se preocupen por él, estará muy ocupado, seguramente a practicar con él Dranzer de su papá o algo" contesto Leonid, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

"Supongo que esta bien" dijo ahora Natsumi

"¿Y que propones que juguemos?" Pregunto Amaru

"Cuando tú papá se valla, se los diré, por ahora me voy, nos vemos en una hora" y sin decir más se despidió

Los 5 pequeños miraron como se iba el pelirrojo, nadie confiaba en él por obvias razones, cada uno por diferente motivo, por eso estaban concientes de que **Confiar en Kuznetzov es poner tu vida en riesgo**

"¿Y?" pregunto el bicolor quien estaba escondido entre las sombras de otra habitación

"Parece que mordieron el anzuelo¿Estas seguro de hacer esto? Quiero decir, tú padre te matara después de que acabemos el juego" menciono el pelirrojo

"Por mi padre no te preocupes, de cualquier manera están los de la servidumbre, ellos se encargaran de arreglar todo para cuando llegue mi papá" contesto el bicolor tranquilamente

"Si tú lo dices, bueno¿Qué hora es?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"Las 9: 55am, conociendo a mi papá, ya esta en camino a irse" contesto el bicolor

Y no estaba equivocado el bicolor menor, pues Kai ya se encontraba listo, vestía ya su traje de sastre, su maletín lleno de papeles, estaba escorado, solo le faltaba colocarse la corbata y salir de su hogar para ir rumbo a la oficina, aunque realmente no quería ir y mucho menos dejando a esos monstruos, demonios, agujeros negros y explosivos en su casa

"No me queda de otra tengo que irme¡Ah! Estupida corbata¿Como es que no puedo ponerme esto? Ah… ya recuerdo Rei siempre me la colocaba, pero ahora él no estaba" pensó el voz alta el bicolor mientras intentaba de todas las formas posibles de colocarse esa molesta corbata "Al demonio, ya se me hace tarde, me iré sin corbata"

Y sin decir más, tomo su maletín y salio de su habitación, pero por la prisa no se quito la corbata del cuello, pero ya se daría cuenta después, al salir de la habitación y cojeo las llaves de su auto

"¡Niños ya me voy!" Grito desde la entrada, ya rumbo para salir, pero sin siquiera haber dado un paso algo lo sostuvo de los pies

"Adiós papi, que tengo un buen día en tu trabajo" Le decía dulcemente su hija

"Gracias" Contesto el bicolor, mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de su hija y abrazarla cariñosamente

"¡Oh! Tú corbata, espera yo te la arreglo" dijo la pequeña al separase del abrazo y comenzó acomodar la corbata de su papá

"_No ahí duda que es igual a Rei, pero también tiene mi carácter, valla es algo gracioso jaja_" Pensó el bicolor

"¡Ya esta!" grito eufóricamente la pelinegra

"Gracias, ahora si me voy, se me hace tarde, poka" se despidió el bicolor ya yéndose camino a su automóvil y así poder ir rumbo a la oficina

En cuando el auto de Kai se perdió en las calles, desde el segundo piso de la mansión 2 pequeños, uno de pelirrojos cabellos y otro bicolor, observaban desde la ventana que el auto se alejara, en cuanto este lo hizo ambos se miraron con complicidad y se alejaron de la ventana

"Te dije" comento el bicolor

"Ahora ve y prepara todo, yo me encargo de los demás"dijo el pelirrojo

Ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron en diferentes direcciones, mientras que Kai al ya haber llegado su oficina lo único que hizo fue desplomarse en su angosto sofá y dejar caer su maletín, esperando a que su secretaria le informara en donde se le era solicitado, si en alguna junta o rellenando papeleo

"Solo llevo 10 minutos aquí y ya siento que me asfixio" hablo para si mismo el bicolor

Cuando ya se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, sus manos acariciando sus sienes, mientras sus codos eran apoyados en el escritorio, la molesta bocina en la cual le llamaba su secretaria sonó, sin muchos ánimos apretó el botón para escuchar a su secretaria

"¿Si¿Qué sucede señorita Kurono?" Pregunto Kai, tratando de disimular su fastidio

"Tiene una llamada en la línea 2, dice que es muy importante" contesto la secretaria un tanto tímida, pero así era ella

"De acuerdo" y al decir eso corto la comunicación

Levanto el teléfono, presiono la tecla con el número 2 y espero a que la otra persona de la línea hablara

"¡_Hola Kai!"Hablo animadamente la persona_

"¿Rei¡Rei! A que alegría escuchar tú voz, no sabes me acabas de alegrar el día" contesto de igual forma el ruso, valla su gatito solo se había marchado de su lado por 4 horas y ya le hablaba, si que él también debía extrañarle

"_Me alegra que te alegrara el día, jiji, bueno hablaba solo para avisarte que ya llegue con Yuriy y Bryan, estoy bien, que quizá para el viernes en la noche ya este de regreso¿lo vez? Te dije que no demoraría mucho"_le dijo su hermoso gatito al bicolor

"Que bueno, al menos solo son 3 días de tortura" expreso el bicolor soltando un suspiro de alivio

"_¿Y como van las cosas¿No se ha derrumbado la casa aún? Jiji"_Río entre dientes el pelinegro ante su comentario

"Por suerte no, pero quizá cuando vuelva del trabajo si, solo espero que no" contesto el bicolor con un aire de esperanza, esperando a que sus hijos, ni los mocosos de los que él consideraba "sus amigos" destruyeran su mansión

"_Exageras¿Cómo crees que 7 niños van a destruir una mansión de más de 700 habitaciones y más de 300 metros de altura?_" pregunto de nuevo divertido el chino

"Rei ahora tú exageras, mi mansión no es tan chica" comento el bicolor ahora el riéndose ante su comentario

"_Jaja, Oh… tengo que colgar, Yuriy dice que la reunión ya va a iniciar, adió Kai, nos vemos asta el viernes, te extraño, te amo y me saludas a los niños"_Se despidió el neko mandando un beso a través de la bocina

"Yo también te amo, adiós y si" y colgó

Después de tan "entretenida y divertida" platica el bicolor volvió a su pose anterior, pero de nuevo la bocina de su secretaria sonó, esta vez indicándole que tenía una reunión con una empresa, cuyos dueños tenían el apellido de Yevenes cuya familia era bastante reconocida en Alemania y el bicolor sin esperar más salio de su oficina

En cuanto con los pequeños estos se encontraban en la sala poniendo atención a lo que el pelirrojo les decía que harían para jugar

"Y esas son las reglas¿Alguna objeción" pregunto el pelirrojo

"¿Estas loco¡¿Qué te hace pensar que podremos jugar con globos de agua dentro de la casa?!" pregunto exaltada la pelinegra

"Si quieres jugar, juega, si no, no, tú decides, yo no te estoy obligando a nada" contesto Leonid

"De acuerdo jugare, aunque aún no estoy muy convencida, pero de cualquier forma juego" Dijo la pelinegra sin más remedio

Y de nuevo en la empresa HIKK, la reunión de Kai había finalizado, al parecer los Yevenes serían de gran apoyo financiero para la empresa, pero mientras no estén Yuriy, Bryan y Rei, no podía hacer nada, pues la empresa era de ellos y todos debían estar juntos para los negocios, solo para las juntas menores era en las que iban por separado, entonces Kai regreso de vuelta a su oficina, pero al entrar el teléfono sonó

"¿Bueno?"Pregunto el bicolor al contestar

"_Hola Kai_" saludo tranquilamente la persona de la otra línea

"Mystel¿A que se debe tu llamada?" pregunto extrañado el bicolor, por lo general Mystel hablaba con Rei, no con él

"_Bueno en realidad llamaba, por que jeje no sabía el número de tu casa, bueno lo sabía pero lo perdí y como Rei me había dado este número, pues llame aquí, este…¿Esta Rei ahí contigo de casualidad?"_ Pregunto el rubio

"No él no esta, Rei esta mañana viajo a México para un importante viaje de negocios, bueno en realidad fue a dejarles a Yuriy y a Bryan un contrato para unos negocios que hicimos" explico el bicolor

"_Que mal, la verdad necesitaba hablar con él y ¿Cuándo regresa?_" Pregunto el rubio

"El viernes en la noche¿Para que necesitas a Rei? Digo si puedo saber claro" pregunto el bicolor educadamente, pues realmente tenía curiosidad, si definitivamente su gatito ya le contagio lo curioso o al menos eso creía Kai

"_Si claro que puedes saber, no es que sea un secreto nacional o algo por el estilo, bueno lo que sucede es que tuve unos problemas con Ming Ming, ella me pidió el divorcio y pues me esta dejando solo, sin nada y además me deja a cargo de Mystel, mi hijo e no lo confundas conmigo, jeje no es que me moleste claro que me deje a cargo de Mystel, digo es mi hijo y lo quiero, pero me parece injusto que me quite todo, bueno en realidad ya me lo quito todo, quería preguntarle a Rei si me dejaba hospedarme unos cuantos días en su casa, es solo unos días, solo hasta que pueda planear o conseguir un lugar a donde ir, aunque también puedo preguntarte lo a ti ya que hablo contigo, también es tu casa verdad, jeje"_ Río nerviosamente el rubio, realmente era algo incomodo pedirle eso a Kai, pero desde que esta con Rei ya no es él antiguo chico tan frío e insensible que conoció en sus años de juventud

"Si claro que puedes quedarte, no ahí inconveniente, bueno solo si no te molesta tener que compartir ahora la casa con 7 mocosos ruidosos y molestos" comento Kai tranquilamente

"_En lo absoluto, de echo me parece bien, quizá así Mystel haga algunos amigos"_

"Entonces¿Cuándo vendrías?" pregunto el ruso para ya estar preparado e instalar la habitación

"_Si puedo quizá hoy, mañana o el miércoles_"

"De acuerdo, te estaremos esperando"

"_Muchas gracias Kai, eres un gran amigo_" Comento felizmente el rubio

"Ni lo menciones, para eso están los amigos je" contesto el bicolor, mencionado las palabras que una vez le dijo su gatito

"_Nos vemos, hasta luego, adiós_" se despedía Mystel

"Poka"

"_Adiós_" y colgó el rubio

"Valla, cuando menos me de cuenta, mi mansión se convertirá en hotel" pensó en voz alta el bicolor y riendo ante su pensamiento

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7 Se avecina un Tsunami

_Hola! lamento la tardanza, es que tenía problemas para continuarlo, ya no se me ocurria nada, pero asunto resuelto, ojala les guste n.n por favor no olviden de dejar reviwes y además, las cosas cada ves se ponen peor en la mansión XD de acuerdo los dejo de aburrir para que lean en paz n.n_

Capitulo 7: Se avecina un Tsunami

Había un radiante sol, el cielo estaba despejado y a pesar de que había calor, aún se podía sentir el olor y la sensación de la humedad

"Vamos kot, anímate un poco" Decía un joven pelilavanda

"Eso intento Bryan, pero…es que no puedo, me preocupa como este Kai" Confeso el chino al fin

"No te preocupes por él, sabe como arreglárselas solo, además¿Qué pueden hacer 4 niños solos en una mansión?" Pregunto Yuriy sarcásticamente al final

"En realidad son 7 niños" Corrigió Rei al ruso pelirrojo

"¿7¿Pues de donde salieron tantos?" Pregunto el pelilavanda totalmente sorprendido

"Ah…larga historia" Contesto el chino dejando escapar un suspiro

"Bueno, pero el punto es que Kai puede arreglárselas solo, **Y** que debes disfrutar de esto mientras dure, no todos los días viajas a México en especial Mérida Yucatán a disfrutar de estas playas" Expreso el pelirrojo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida de coco

"Estoy de acuerdo con Yura" Ahora fue el pelilavanda quien hablo, imitando a su esposo en la acción, pero recostándose en la arena

"Si, creo que tiene razón, no se por que me preocupaba tanto" Hablo de nuevo el chino ya más calmado e imitando la acción de sus amigos, intentando relajarse

Oh, de lo que estaba equivocado el joven chino, claro que era de preocuparse lo que llegarán hacer esos 7 pequeños solos en una casa, desde la partida de Kai, los pequeños se la habían pasado inflando globos con agua, además de pistolas y cubetas, si ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba ponerle inicio al juego

"Bien¿Ya esta todo listo?" Pregunto el pelirrojo a los presentes de la sala

"Si" contestaron al uní solo

"Bueno¡Que comience el juego!" y dicho esto el pelirrojo fue el primero en lanzar un proyectil de agua

"¡Ah!...¡Me las vas a pagar Leonid!" Expreso molesta la pequeña yanqui-japonesa, decidida a tomar venganza

Si todos estaban arduamente entretenidos arrojándose los globos, litros y litros de agua, cada vez se empapaban más y era probable que pescarían un resfriado, quizá por eso no podían jugarlo afuera, pues seguramente pescarían una pulmonía severa, pero tampoco había sido una idea muy lista jugarlo adentro de la casa, ya que millones de cosas quedaron empapadas, muebles, paredes, aparatos eléctricos, además de que algunas cosas terminaban rotas por el impacto del objeto o algo

"Bien, fase 2 completa" susurro un pequeño bicolor que veía todo esto desde una habitación

"¿Da wei?" El bicolor al escuchar a alguien llamarlo detrás de si, este dio un pequeño salto adelante por reflejo "Lo siento, no quería asustarse" se disculpo esa persona con el bicolor al ver la reacción de este

"No me asustaste Artur, solo me sorprendiste" Se defendía el bicolor

"Bueno, y ¿Qué haces aquí solo¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros?" Pregunto inocentemente el pelilavanda

"Ah…bueno…este…etto" El bicolor no sabía que decir, en cierta forma ya no quería involucrarlo en sus travesuras, no quería causarle problemas a su fiel amigo, que a pesar de que no lo trata con el mejor de los tratos, aún así seguía siendo su amigo y eso le agradaba

"Ven, vamos" Sin esperar alguna contestación por parte del bicolor, el pelilavanda lo tomo del brazo jalándolo fuera de la habitación para así poderlo unir al juego

En cuando en la oficina del Hiwatari mayor, este ya se encontraba un poco menos tenso, pero todavía no lograba sacarse esa preocupación de la cabeza, esa molesta pregunta que lo esta sacando de quicio poco a poco¿_Qué diablos estarán haciendo esos niños_? Si eso era lo que se preguntaba, desde que su cuerpo había abandonado su casa, cada segundo que pasaba pensaba lo mismo y siempre pensaba lo peor, lo que lo dejaba más preocupado, y ahora, que esta en su oficina, sin nada que hacer, mucho más lo perturba esa pregunta

"Necesito un calmante" y al decir esto, salió de su oficina

Los jóvenes rusos habían salido de esa habitación para unirse al juego, pero al salir fueron impactándoos por un chorro de agua que había disparado Ashley

"¡Ashley!" Expresaron los 2 rusos al mismo tiempo, pero el bicolor con enfado

"¡Fuego!" Grito alguien que se encontraba al otro lado de los rusos y también disparándoles con agua

"¡Frank!" Expreso solamente el bicolor ahora mucho más enfadado, tomaría venganza, eso era seguro

"Ya no te enojes Da wei, así es el juego, ten, toma, puedes arrojárselo al que quieras" le susurro el pelilavanda al bicolor, entregándole un globo de agua

"Ju ju ju, gracias Artur¡Ahora verán par de demonios!" Grito exasperado el bicolor persiguiendo a los 2 ingleses-japoneses que huían

"Típico tratándose de Da wei" pensó en voz alta el pelilavanda, mientras sonreía cerrando los parpados

En cuando afuera del edificio se podría ver como 7 personas, 2 más grandes que los otros, entraban a la propiedad de los Hiwatari Kon

"Mariah ¿Estás segura de esto? Digo, creo que hubiera sido más conveniente avisarle que vendríamos" Hablo un chico de bronceada piel y cabello negro un tanto alborotado

"Claro que lo estoy Lee, además estoy segura de que se alegrara mucho Rei al vernos"Contesto bastante emocionada la mujer, cuyos cabellos eran más rosas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo

"Si tu lo dices" dijo derrotado Lee "Pero¡¿Teníamos que traer a los niños?!" Pregunto bastante alterado

"Claro, Gary y Kevin no podían cuidarlos y no pensaba dejar solos a mis bebes" Objeto la pelirosa

El pelinegro suspiro vencido y toco el timbre de la mansión, pasaron unos minutos y nadie atendía, fue en ese momento que la pelirosa perdió la tan poca paciencia que poseía y toco el timbre con mucha más insistencia, el sonido del timbre retumbaba por toda la mansión pero los pequeños estaban mucho más entretenidos mojándose entre si, riendo y gritando, realmente se estaban divirtiendo, tanto que no ponían atención ante el molesto y fastidioso sonido insistente del timbre

"¡Ah¡¿Por qué no nos abren?!" Pregunto exasperada la pelirosa

"Quizá no están en casa" Concluyo el pelinegro

"¡Claro que no! Se que Rei esta ahí, si no ¿Cómo explicas que las luces de la casa estén prendidas?" Pregunto la pelirosa bastante segura de si misma

"Podría ser la servidumbre, vamos Mariah mejor regresemos al hotel y venimos mañana, recuerda que de todos modos estaremos una semana aquí" Intentaba convencer a la pelirosa el pelinegro

"¡No! veremos a Rei ¡hoy¡Li deja de jalarle los cabellos a Boer, Weilian deja a ese animal muerto en donde esta, Hakewo y Bulunuo bajen de ese árbol ahora!" Ordenaba firmemente la señora intimidando a los 5 niños

Los 5 pequeños chinos se acercaron a su madre y a su padre, los 5 en fila mirando detenidamente a sus padres como esperando que les dijeran algo o cualquier otra cosa, pero de repente en la entrada de los Hiwatari Kon un hombre de cabellos bicolor ingresaba a la morada y lo que vio no fue nada agradable

"¡Tú!" Grito el bicolor con enfado señalando a la pelirosa

"A mi también me alegra verte Kai, no te ilusiones estoy aquí por Rei" Explico la pelirosa con total desinterés

"Pues me alegra informarte que Rei no esta por lo tanto no tienes motivos para estar aquí, así que ¡Largo de mi casa y lleva te a tus 5 bestias de aquí!" Ordeno el bicolor

"¿Rei se fue¡Perfecto! Al fin se dio cuenta con el horrendo monstruo con él que se caso y te abandono, me alegro por él, aunque pobre los niños saber que su padre es Kai Hiwatari, un pervertido, cruel e insensible ser humano, así te recordaran tus hijos" Decía la pelirosa con bastante devoción

"Lamento sacarte de tú mundo rosa, pero Rei no me abandono, se fue a un viaje de negocios con Yuriy y Bryan, Y además MIS hijos están orgullosos de que yo sea su padre, en cambio los tuyos, pobres saber que su madre es una pelirosa histérica y malhumorada" Y sin decir nada más paso por de lado de los 7 chinos, ingreso la llave en la cerradura, tomo el pomo y abrió la puerta

SPLAHS

Todo sucedió tan rápido, la discusión con Mariah, cuando abrió la puerta y… el inmenso proyectil rojo que le estrello justo en la cara reventándose por el impacto y mojándole todo el rostro y el cabello, el causante de tan osadía o más bien de haber aventado ese globo fue su propio hijo, si ese pequeño bicolor tan similar a él, tanto en especto como carácter

"Jajajaja Ruso al agua" Río con ganas la pelirosa

"Creí haberte dicho que te marcharas" Dijo entre dientes el bicolor tratando de contener su furia

"Si, pero yo no me voy sin antes hablar con Rei¿y Cuando vuelve?"

"Hasta el viernes, así que vete por que en mi casa no te quedas" Dijo rudamente el ruso

"De acuerdo, vayámonos Lee" y sin decir alguna palabra más tomo de las manos al pelinegro y se fue junto con sus 5 hijos

En cuando la pelirosa y el pelinegro abandonaron la propiedad de Hiwatari, Kai giro su cabeza para encarar a su hijo, quien este lo miraba con una clara expresión de miedo, ya sabía lo que le esperaba, sabía lo que era capas su padre y podría ser tan severo como el mismo Voltear

"¡Da wei¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa ante esto?!" Pregunto enfadado el bicolor señalando su rostro al final

"Es…es…es que…bueno…estábamos jugando y…y…" Da wei estaba tartamudeando y es que la impotente y firme figura de Kai Hiwatari era para temer y hacerte sentir inseguro

"Sabes que olvídalo, que más da, pero eso si no te salvas de tú castigo, puede que cuando este Rei…es decir tu Padre…no espera ¡Ah! Tú sabes a quien me refiero, no me deje ponerte castigos severos, pero ahora él no esta y yo estoy a cargo y ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Que yo tengo el poder y estas castigado al igual que los demás, limpiaran esta casa, cada rincón, pared, piso y mueble, hasta que este rechinando de limpio¿entendido?"

"Si…si papá" Contesto tímidamente él pequeño

"¿Qué esperas¡Comienza!" Ordeno el bicolor

Da wei obedeció a la orden de su padre y fue en busca de los demás, si el iba a ser él trabajo sucio de arreglar la casa no lo haría solo, en cuando con Kai este se dejo caer sobre su amplio sofá, el cual estaba un tanto húmedo pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era un momento de relajación, lejos de las presiones del trabajo, de los niños, de la preocupación por su esposo y ahora tenía a esa molestia rosa en el mismo país¡Genial! lo que le faltaba que la molestia rosa y el chico con cara de león vinieran y conociendo a Rei cuando lo sepa los insistiría a que se hospeden en la mansión y a pesar de que él se ponga en contra no iba a poder hacer nada, no podía negarle a nada a su amado chino, así de simple, no podía

"_Valla problema él que tengo, y luego preguntan por que uno esta tenso_"Penso irónicamente el bicolor, posando una mano en su frente

En cuanto en las soleadas playas de Yucatán los 2 rusos y el chino ya se encontraban de lo más relajado, pero el asiático no podía dejar de estar preocupado por su Fénix, lo amaba demasiado y le gustaría estar disfrutando de ese paraíso con su esposo y los niños, pero no se podía, aunque bien él podría regresar antes, antes de el viernes, entre más rápido volviera a esos fuertes brazos de su amado ruso, más tranquilo y feliz estaría

"¿Kot en que piensas?" Pregunto el pelilavanda al notar la mirada perdida que portaba el chino

"No puedo dejar repensar en Kai, me gustaría que él estuviera aquí" Contesto Rei con un poco de nostalgia en su voz

"Vamos Rei, relájate, piensa que eres como esas señoras de 40 años que necesitan ir a spa y esas cosas después de tolerar al marido, tú relájate y disfruta" Sugirió el pelirrojo

"No puedo Tala, simplemente no puedo y ¡Yo no soy una señora de 40 años! A penas y tengo 22" Objeto el chino

"Cierto, entonces simplemente relájate"

"Para ti es fácil decirlo Bryan esta contigo, de no ser así seguro estarías como yo"

"Dejen de discutir, suenan como 2 viejas" Comento Bryan a lo que recibió 2 fulminantes miradas

"Creo que le hablare a Kai, me sentiré más tranquilo si hablo con él" Y se marcho rumbo a su habitación el pelinegro

"Esos 2 son tal para cual" Dijo Yuriy

"Y nosotros también" Comento Bryan de nuevo, pero esta ves encimándose sobre su amado pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente

Pasaron varias horas y Kai se había quedado dormido, pero no lo suficiente como para no oír el sonido del teléfono e inmediatamente despertó contestando con bastante pereza

"_¿Hola?_"El bicolor al escuchar esa melodiosa voz despertó al cien por ciento

"¡Rei! Me alegra tanto que llamaras, aunque solo habían pasado unas horas desde que lo hiciste" Hablaba de una manera bastante alegre el bicolor y es que hablar con Rei era algo por lo cual estar feliz

"_Lo se, pero es que no aguantaba las ganas de llamarte, te extraño mucho, también a los niños, pero más a ti y ¿Cómo te esta yendo con ellos? No te están causando problemas ¿verdad?_" Pregunto el chino con ansias de saber

"Uff cuando regrese del trabajo y entre a la casa fui atacado vil mente por un globo de agua que Da wei me aventó, pero ya lo castigue al igual que a esos mocosos y creo que Amaru también esta haciendo el castigo" Contesto al principio con desgano pero luego con total normalidad

"_¿Los castigaste¿Cómo? No fuiste severo ¿O si?_" Comenzó a preguntar Rei tal cual madre preocupada de lo que ese firme y estricto padre pudiese haber echo

"Tranquilo, no fui tan severo esta vez, creo, los puse arreglar la casa, ellos la mojaron, ellos la secan" Contesto tranquilamente

"_Menos mal, por cierto ¿Qué hacías que por eso te tardaste tanto en contestar?_" Pregunto de nuevo el chino con ansias de saber

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo llevas intentando llamarme?" Pregunto Kai un poco sorprendido¿Acaso había dormido demasiado?

"_No mucho, hace unos momentos, pero tú por lo general contestas al primer timbrazo del teléfono_" Contesto Rei con gracia

"Dormía, estaba agotado y un poco malhumorado, bueno ya estaba malhumorado antes de que Da wei me aventara ese globo"

" _Y ¿Por qué¿Paso algo en la oficina?_" Pregunto preocupado el chino

"Nonada de eso, es que al llegar a casa en la puerta estaban parados la molestia ro…quiero decir Mariah, Lee y sus 5 bestias…es decir hijos" Contesto el ruso

"_¿Mariah?¿Lee y los niños¿A que habrán venido? Bueno cuando regrese sabré, Oh me debo marcharme Kai, nos vemos, cuídate, te amo y ¡ah! Deja que Mariah se quede en la mansión, yo se que no te cae bien y todo, pero es solo hasta que yo vuelva, después puedes olvidarte de ella, por que quizá llegue antes mi Fénix_"

"Te estaré esperando, te amo" Dijo simplemente para no decir algo inapropiado por su malhumor

"Yo también" Y colgó

Kai dejo el teléfono en su lugar, se incorporo bien en el sillón, poso su vista en el techo e hizo lo que jamás se pensó que Kai Hiwatari hiciera y mucho menos en su 5 sentidos, sentido común y razón

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Grito con bastante cólera él bicolor, realmente en esos momentos su vida se estaba tornando color gris y solo eso estaba ocurriendo desde que su lindo chino lo había dejado

Al parecer Rei era como su amuleto de suerte, como su repelente ante "malas vibras" y ahora que lo necesitaba, estaba tan lejos de él

"_Ahora necesito más que un calmante, necesito la caja entera_" Pensó el bicolor colocándose de pie con dirección asía el baño

**_Continuara…_**


	8. Chapter 8 La llegada de un nuevo miembro

_Hola a todos!!! Jeje aquí esta el capitulo número 8, increíble, jamás crei llegar a tantos capitulos O.O (creanme esto esmucho pa mi XD) en fin, había algo más que quería decirles y era que habra un fic futurista de este fic, se llama "Los XV años de mi hija" realmente aunque supuestamente la historia deberia de basarse solo en la quinsiañera, sera 100 yaoi XD así que no se la pueden perder n.n (quizá halla acción en los ya no tan pequeños niños XD) bueno, solo les dire que ese fic no va arruinar nada a este fic, pues como son jóvenes cualquier cosa que pase, cuando ellos crescan lo olvidan (por alguna extraña y remota razón XD) en fin los dejo de aburrir para que disfruten el fic n.n_

Capitulo 8: La llegada de un nuevo miembro más, La cocina es un nuevo campo de batalla y Lo más malvado viene en paquetes pequeños

Era un nuevo día en la mansión Hiwatari, los pequeños que habían pasado casi toda la noche hasta arduas horas de la madrugada secando la casa, hasta ahora se encontraban durmiendo placidamente, todos en el piso durmiendo bastante juntos, algunos hasta con los trapos en la cara como Frank y Ashley, Da wei se encontraba durmiendo encima de Artur, Leonid bastante distanciado de los demás pero bastante feliz abrazando una esponja como almohada, en cuanto a las chicas estaban igual de cómodas durmiendo una recargada en la otra

-Ay…mi cabeza…me…me duele- Hablo un pequeño pelilavanda que iba despertando poco a poco, el sobre peso que sentía en su pecho y cuerpo le sorprendieron un poco y cuando su vista se alumbro se sorprendió de sobre manera más por que noto que Hiwatari estaba encima suyo, eso hizo que un notorio sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas

Da wei al sentir el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del ruso menor, se movió un poco pero aún sin despertar, fue entonces que Artur decidió no moverse, ni hacer ningún ruido que lo molestara, si había algo que no quería era molestarlo y es que la imagen y vista que tenía era simplemente bellísima, era tan linda, ahí frente a él estaba el chico que lo hacía sentir de una manera bastante extraña, lo ponía nervioso, lo hacía sonrojarse, cada vez que lo tenía cerca ¿Por qué quería besarlo? Nada de eso él se podía explicar, era apenas un niño, el no entendía esas cosas del amor ni nada por el estilo y preguntarle a su mamá no era una buena idea, ya podía escuchar el largo y fastidioso discurso de su madre y las horribles palabras de su padre, en donde todas terminaban extrañamente con la palabra cama y siempre que preguntaba él por que la cama era tan importante su madre le salía con que aún era muy joven

¡Hasta Leonid sabía más de eso que él! Eso ya era demasiado o al menos para él, pero no debía dejarse llevar por esas cosas, eso era lo de menos, lo que le importara era saber si solo él sentía eso o hasta Da wei lo sentía, eso sería algo que le gustaría, sería agradable, pero…

-Siempre se muestra tan frío y reservado…-Pensó en voz alta el pelilavanda ignorando por completo al bello ruso-chino que dormía en su pecho

Grabe error el que cometió el pequeño ruso, ya que sus palabras hicieron despertar levemente al bicolor, pero no lo suficiente por suerte para él, solo logro que el bicolor abriera un poco los ojos, lo mirara y luego volviera acomodarse en el pecho del pelilavanda

-_Eso estuvo cerca_-Pensó el pelilavanda, ya que al ver que Da wei despertaba se paralizo de inmediato

En cuanto eso sucedía en la mansión Hiwatari en el aeropuerto de Rusia se podía ver como del avión descendían 2 rubios uno más grande que el otro

-Papá¿Crees que haga muchos amigos aquí?-Pregunto inocentemente el pequeño rubio a su padre

-Claro que si hijo, ya veras que te llevaras de maravilla con los hijos de mis amigos- Le contesto el rubio mayor embozando una calida sonrisa

-Me alegra que mamá ya no este con nosotros, por ella yo no tuve amigos- Comento un moco nostálgico el pequeño

-Descuida mamá no va a volver más, ya no volverá…-Dijo más para él que para su hijo al final Mystel

Mystel cargó a su hijo para evitarle la fatiga de caminar, pues el viaje lo había agotado de sobre manera y se veía que el pequeño se dormiría en cualquier momento y que mejor lugar que en sus brazos, así que con mucho esfuerzo tomo sus maletas, pidió un taxi y se fue de inmediato rumbo a la mansión Hiwatari

Para desgracia de los Hiwatari o al menos para el bicolor mayor el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, sacándolo de sus profundos y dulces sueños o más bien lujuriosos, pues de que Rei se fue no ahí noche que no sueñe con él y en casi todos sus sueños están haciendo el amor, pero ese no era momento para estar pensando en eso, tenía ahora a algún maldito que esta tocando el timbre a tempranas horas del día y si no se apresuraba despertaría a toda su jauría de molestos niños según él, claro que en esa jauría sus hijos quedan descartados

-Juro que si es la molestia rosa no tendré piedad sobre ella-Hablo para si mismo mientras se liberaba de las sabanas e iba con toda la pereza del mundo a atender la puerta

No le importaba si recibía a esa persona solamente en bóxer, al contrario eso le daría una lección a quien sea que tocara, que a estas horas no se visita a alguien, lo que Kai ignoraba es que ese molesto ruido del timbre estaba comenzando a despertar a sus 7 mocosos, entre ellos sus 2 hijos, por suerte se sentían tan cansados por haber limpiado la casa toda la noche que decidieron mejor ignorar el ruido y seguir con su sueño aún y eso les implicaba seguir durmiendo en el suelo

Cuando Kai por fin abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona quememos se esperaba ver o más bien que no quería ver, ahí frente a él estaba esa molesta gata rosa, esa que le a causado tantos problemas desde el día en que la conoció y le causo mucho más problemas cuando se caso con Rei, esa molestia rosa pareciera como si fuera su suegra, pero seguro que hasta su suegra sería mucho más amable o mejor que ella

-¿En que idioma necesitas que te diga que Rei no vuelve sino hasta el viernes?-Preguntaba con notorio cinismo Kai

-En ninguno entendí perfectamente la primera vez, pero yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que hable con él, hasta entonces me quedare aquí y no pienso mover ningún músculo-Decía tercamente la pelirosada

-Esta es mi casa, no puedes venir del otro lado del mundo, viniendo aquí específicamente dándome ordenes como si fueras mi ama o esposa, cosa que afortunadamente no eres gracias a Kami-Expresaba felizmente Kai a lo que provocaba sacar de sus casillas a Mariah

-Mhf-Refunfuño, sintiéndose la ofendida

El silencio se armo en ambos hasta que 5 bestias según Kai entraron como rayos o como alma que lleva el diablo a su mansión, temió por un segundo, esos niños comparados con cualquiera de los otros eran unos verdaderas bestias¡Hasta los demonios de Masefield eran más agradable que esos 5! Y eso ya era demasiado, no le quedaba de otra, Rei le había dicho que ella se tenía que quedar, al menos hasta que volviera, eso significaba 3 días de tortura, 3 arduos días de sufrimiento, y mientras se sentía el más infeliz en todo el universo el teléfono sonó creyendo ciegamente en que era Rei y no fue el único en pensar eso, a la pelirosa la idea también le cruzo por la mente y fue cuando una nueva batalla se formo, ahora era una batalla por quien llegaba a contestar el teléfono primero

-Ni si quiera lo pienses Mariah-Hablo seriamente Kai

-Lo mismo digo- Contesto de igual modo la pelirosa

Y de inmediato Kai salió corriendo en rumbo a la cocina, era el teléfono que más cerca le quedaba y estaba apunto de agarrarlo, cuando la molestia rosa le avienta un huevo al suelo, haciendo que se resbalara y se estrellara contra el referí, claro que la pelirosa río hasta más no poder y ya sintiéndose la ganadora de la guerra fue rumbo al teléfono, que tonta al haberse creído la vencedora, como decía el dicho "Habrá ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra" y Kai dando uso de sus asombrosas habilidades le aventó un plátano que era lo que tenía a mano y así evitar que ella contestara

Fue así como una nueva batalla iniciaba, el campo era la cocina, las municiones los alimentos y los escuchos, hoyas, mesas y sillas, nadie creería que Kai Hiwatari podría comportarse como todo un niño a pesar de su edad y su carácter

En cuando con él rubio de Mystel este ya había llegado a la mansión Hiwatari, lo que le extraño fue haber notado la rejilla y la puerta principal abierta¿Será que algo paso? Y con esa preocupación fue corriendo asía halla, cual fue su sorpresa, la casa parecía bien, hasta más limpia de lo que él recordaba, pero ahora que se encontraba dentro, unos extraños ruidos le llamaron la atención y más por que provenían de la cocina, además de que el teléfono sonaba sin secar y nadie lo contestaba, entonces Mystel se acerco a la cocina y que fue lo que vio a una histérica gata rosa arrojando cosas al colérico Kai Hiwatari, eso era con algo que no quería meterse así que decidió mejor ir a la sala y contestar de una ves el teléfono, ya que creía que era alguien importante y no era para dejarlo esperar

-¿Hola?-

_-¿Mystel¿Mystel que haces en mi casa? Y ¿Kai?-_Pregunto realmente sorprendido el chino al no esperarse que el fuese quien le contestase

Cuando Mystel estaba apuntote darle una respuesta fue atacado vilmente por una gata rosa y un bicolor furioso, fue una suerte que su lindo hijo fue recostado en él sofá por que si no, hubiera quedado igual que su padre, como una tortilla plana

Ahora volvía la pelea del teléfono entre Kai y Mariah, pero un grito totalmente aterrador que le pondría la piel de gallina a cualquier persona, hizo reaccionar a Kai y Mariah

-¡Los niños!- Y rápidamente los 2 fueron de inmediato arriba, llevándose consigo el teléfono en mano

Quien había gritado fue el pelilavanda pues la aparición de los 5 chinos más odiosos y molestos le había sorprendido aunque más bien era aterrado, y más por las malignas caras que tenían, todas tan sospechosas y picaras, era una suerte que Da wei tuviera el sueño pesado, de ser así su grito desgarrador lo habría despertado, ahora solo miraba las 5 figuras que estaban paradas frente a él, las miraba con horror, con temor, con pánico, quien diría que tan solos 5 pequeños pudieran ser tan malvados

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9 La unión hace la fuerza y tamb

_Hola!!! n.n muchas gracias por sus comentarios Shingryu Inazuma y Maxwell, lo se como pudieron Lee y Mystel casasrse con esas tipas u.u pero ahí una explicación n.n _

_La razón por la que Lee se caso con Mariah: Drogado, si así es, en una fiesta de la tribu Lee estaba feliz de la vida sentado en la barra de bebidad y Mariah al estar frustada por haberse enamorado de un homosexual, quería casarse no le importaba con quien así que su única victima fue Lee y bueno ya sabrán lo que le hizo u.u lo drogo, le lavo el coco y cuando fue desdrogado (esa no es la palabra XD pero ustedes me entiende n.n) Mariah le dijo que le había pedido matrimonio y pobre Lee pues no pudo hacer nada en su aldea no existia el divorcio u.u_

_La razón por la que Mystel se caso con Ming Ming: Amenaza ¬¬ exacto! Esa niñita "inocente" lo amenazo, como también se sentía "sola" y no quería morir como una vieja sola y amargada, amenazo a Mystel de que se casara con ella o si no sería, apuñalado, torturado, pelado, quemado, acuchillado y muchas cosas más, como todo buen hombre normal le entro el panico y no tuvo de otra más que casarse con ese monstruo, es decir mujer ¬¬ y bueno nuestro querido Mystel por eso se caso u.u aunque Min Ming se arto de él y según ella quiere ser independiente y que no necesita de un hombre pa sobrevivir ¬¬ y como arpia malvada que es le quita todo a Mystel (y como no es una buena madre tampoco no quiso a su hijo, que monstruo!)_

_Bueno ya saben por que se casaron u.u ahora los dejo de aburrir para que puedan leer el capitulo y no olviden mandar sus reviews n.n_

**Capitulo 9: La unión hace la fuerza y también derrota al rosado**

El grito de terror del pelilavanda se hoyo por toda la mansión, por alguna extraña razón Kai se preocupo y Mariah al notar que Hiwatari se marchaba lo siguió; Kai corría con bastante rapidez los escalones, en momentos como esos era cuando se daba cuenta de lo bastante que son

-¡Tengo que poner un elevador aquí!-Exclamo frustrado al notar que nunca se acababan esas infernales escaleras

Mientras Kai y Mariah continuaban subiendo los interminables escalones, Artur se arrastraba en el suelo intentando alejarse de los 5 pequeños pelirosados, su acción hizo que Da wei sintiera su rostro en el duro y firme suelo, claro que ese cambio le hizo despertar pues se le hacía extraño que su tan cómoda almohada, que además olía bastante bien, se moviera; por lo que abrió lentamente sus parpados, los radiantes rayos del sol le molestaban los ojos por lo que le tomo un tiempo a su vista acostumbrarse a la iluminación y luego vio algo terriblemente espantoso para él, al frente estaban esas 5 cosas del mal, esas abominaciones, esos monstruos, demonios, bestias¡Cualquier cosa maligna! Pero lo que realmente lo puso frustrado fue ver a esas cosas espantosas sobre su pobre amigo

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!-Les grito totalmente molesto el bicolor desde el suelo en lo que se incorporaba

-¡Da wei¡Ayúdame!-Pedía a gritos el pelilavanda

-No te metas Hiwatari-Le dijo retadoramente uno de los peli-rosados

-¡Aléjense de él!-Exigía el bicolor acercándose lentamente hacía ellos

-¡Nunca! Hemos viajado desde tan lejos solo por él-Contesto otro peli-rosa

-¡No me importa!...¡Ya les dije que lo suelten!-Empezó a forcejear el bicolor en un vano intento por que soltaran a su pelilavanda

Ante ese pensamiento Da wei se petrifico, pensó bien ¿su pelilavanda? Pero ¿desde cuando había sido suyo? Solo eran amigos, si…solo eso, y al decirse eso a si mismo una tristeza inmensa lo consumió separándose lentamente de Artur

-_Solo somos amigos, solo eso; pero… ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?_-Pensaba el pequeño bicolor, estaba tan confundido ante lo que sentía, ser tan expresivo no era su fuerte y jamás supo por que

En cuanto el pelilavanda intentaba por todos los medios quitarse de encima a los chinos, no lo lograba, y era tan sofocante, tenía a uno abrazándolo por el cuello, otro por la cintura, dos en cada brazo y uno demasiado cerca de él para su gusto, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, no podía y es que los chinos tenían ventaja al ser más

-¡Da wei¡Ayúdame!-Seguía pidiendo ayuda el pelilavanda

Da wei reacciono ante el grito de ayuda tan desesperado de su amigo, no podía dejarlo ahí a su suerte, tenía que ayudarlo, alejarlo de esas bestias y sin siquiera pensarlo se abalanzo contra él que estaba tan cerca del rostro de Artur

-No te atrevas a volver acércatele, ni tú, ni ninguno de tus hermanos¿Me oíste?-Mencionaba de la manera más fría e indiferente posible el bicolor

-Parece que el pajarito tiene garras-Comento de una manera bastante divertida, además de mostrar una sonrisa arrogante

-Y el leopardo sin colmillos-Contesto de la misma manera el bicolor

Al escuchar esas palabras el pelirosa fijo la mirada, como la de un gato enfadado y estaba dispuesto hacer pagar al bicolor por decir eso, tanto así era su rabia que se abalanzo sobre él y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, dando vueltas y golpeándose interminablemente en el suelo

-¡Da wei!-Grito preocupado el pelilavanda al ser testigo de eso

-¡Descuida!...Auch…¡Estoy bien!-Le hizo saber el bicolor a su amigo, pero a la vez también recibía los golpes del pelirosa

-Da wei…-Dijo casi en un susurro el pelilavanda

Los pequeños aún continuaban peleando y los otros 4 sujetando al pelilavanda quien solo observaba con bastante atención la pelea entre el ruso-chino y el chino; Mientras Kai y Mariah al fin logran llegar a la superficie y lo primero que ven no fue nada agradable o al menos no lo fue para Kai ya que vio que uno de los monstruos de Kuznetzov estaba siendo sujetado por las bestias de la gata rosa y además vio a su hijo pelearse con uno de esos pelirosados

-¡Li aléjate de ese Hiwatari ahora¡Boer, Weilian, Hakewo y Bulunuo aléjense de ese ruso!-Le ordenaba su madre a los 5 chinos quienes rápidamente la obedecieron

-¡Da wei¡Da wei¿Estas bien hijo?-Corrió con bastante prisa el ruso-japonés, tomando en brazos a su hijo quien estaba bastante golpeado, pero lo que realmente le dolía al pequeño no eran sus moretones ni músculos, ni ninguna parte del cuerpo, era su orgullo

-E-Estoy bien…P-papá-Hablo entre cortado el pequeño, pues su respiración era cada vez más lenta

-¡Tío Kai!-Fue corriendo con desesperación el pelilavanda

-Artur¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Pregunto el bicolor mayor sin rodeos

-Bueno…-La verdad el pelilavanda no sabía por donde comenzar, ya que todo paso demasiado rápido y fue cuando escucho que Da wei hablaba

-N-nosotros estábamos dormidos junto con los demás y luego esos 5 vinieron de la nada y sujetaron a Artur y yo intente ayudarlo a que lo soltaran y luego Li y yo comenzamos a pelear-Decía calmadamente el oji-ámbar

-Ya veo¡ja!-Río por lo bajo con ironía el de mirada rojiza

-¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia Hiwatari?-Pregunto con cierto enfado la pelirosa

-Que tus bestias fueron la que empezaron todo, ESO es lo que me causa gracia, inclusive el monstruo de Kuznetzov tiene más educación que lo tuyos-Expreso con total arrogancia y superioridad el bicolor que eso ponía mucho más furiosa a la pelirosa

-¿Qué…es lo que pasa aquí?-Pregunto la pelinegra que comenzaba a despertar a penas por tanto ruido que hacían tanto los menores como los mayores

-Ahhhhh…tengo hambre-Ahora fue la pequeña rubia quien despertaba e incorporaba mientras se frotaba un ojo con su mano

-¡Caray! En esta casa ni en el suelo uno puede dormir a gusto-Expreso con fastidio y disgusto el pelirrojo y mirando a todos con desagrado se fue de ahí dirigiéndose a la habitación de su amigo bicolor

-Necesito ir al baño-Dijo uno de los pelinaranja

-Yo también-Y ambos fueron a toda bala

La pelirosa examinaba a cada uno de sus hijos como toda madre preocupada, en cuanto Kai hacía lo mismo pero con su hijo y Artur simplemente lo observaba preocupadamente

-¿É-Él esta bien Tío Kai?-Pregunto inocentemente el pequeño pelilavanda

-Si solo necesita descansar y curarle esas heridas o si no se le infectaran-Menciono Kai de una manera no tan fría como suele sonar su voz

El pelilavanda suspiro aliviado cosa que no pasó desapercibida para cierto bicolor de mirada rojiza, pero decidió no tomarle importancia en ese momento; Ahora lo que debía captar toda su atención era su hijo y a paso firme lo fue a llevar a la alcoba que compartía con Rei…

-¡Santos cielos Rei!-Exclamo el bicolor al recordar algo que había olvidado por completo

Dejo rápido a su hijo en su recamara, le había pedido el favor a Artur de que lo cuidara mientras él iba hacer algo importante; Kai iba ahora bajando con toda prisa las escaleras, estas fueron más fáciles de bajar, ya que de vez en cuando se saltaba 1 o 2 escalones, hasta 3; Cuando por fin había llegado a la planta baja noto que Mystel era quien ahora peleaba con Mariah por ver quien controlaría el teléfono; Kai aprovecho eso para quitarle el teléfono a ambos y encerrándose en el armario de los abrigos

-Hola Rei-Exclamo el ruso un poco agitado por toda la actividad física que había echo en él día

-_¡Kai¡Hasta que por fin puedo hablar contigo¿Dónde estabas¿Por qué Mystel esta en nuestra casa? Y ¿que fueron todos esos ruidos, gritos y golpes que escuche por toda la casa?_-Preguntaba todo a la vez el chino, pues quería saber que demonios ocurría ahí

Kai tomo una gran oleada de aire antes de contestar a todas las preguntas de su gatito; Luego de un tiempo le contesto todo lo que había sucedido ese día, inclusive le había explicado detenidamente el por que estaba Mystel en su casa y lo único que se podía escuchar ahora, era el llanto del pelinegro

-Ya, ya Rei, calmate, no te pongas así, sabes que me duele-Le decía con una voz cariñosa el bicolor

-_E-Es que, snif…eso fue tan, tan…snif…¡Tan triste¡Pobre Mystel! T.T_-

-Lo se, pero por favor deja de llorar-Seguía pidiendo el bicolor

-_De acuerdo, snif….ya me calme_-

-Que bien y dime ¿Cómo van los negocios¿Pronto volverás?-

Mientras Kai y Rei comenzaban una platica que se notaba que iba a durar horas, Mystel estaba arriba junto con Mariah curando a Li quien tenía bastantes heridas por Da wei, Mystel simplemente observaba lo que hacía la pelirosa y luego decidió alejarse de ahí para ver como había quedado Da wei, pero antes fue por su hijo, para que este no se asustara al no verlo a él al despertar

Mystel júnior (N/A: Debí de ponerle otro nombre a ese pequeño u.u) abría lentamente sus parpados, sus ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación; Luego de ya ver todo con claridad, visualizaba cada pared, rincón y piso de la habitación; Lo primero que vio fue a un alto hombre de cabello bicolor, quien hablaba por teléfono; Su reacción como el de todo pequeño fue asustarse al verlo y más pues noto que su padre no estaba; Hasta que lo visualizo bajando las escaleras

-Ah, ya despertaste-Le dijo su padre, mientras le sonreía

-¡Papá!-El pequeño no espero más y corrió a los brazos de él

Mystel lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y acaricio la rubia cabellera de su hijo; Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose obviamente a la planta alta, de nuevo Mystel pasaba por el baño en donde se encontraba la pelirosa aún curando a su hijo; Paso por esa área despreocupadamente y luego fue con el bicolor menor

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto el rubio mayor quien observaba como el pelilavanda miraba a su amigo con toda la preocupación del mundo

-Yo lo veo mal, aunque él dijo que se sentía bien antes de dormirse-Contesto el pequeño, quien todavía continuaba mirando al bicolor

-Descuida solo esta cansado, además el es un Hiwatari, ellos se recuperara rápido-Trataba de animar el rubio al pequeño pelilavanda y al parecer lo estaba logrando, pues este embozo una dulce sonrisa

-Si tienes razón tío Mystel-Dijo el pequeño más para si mismo

Artur regreso su vista al rostro de Hiwatari. Mystel decidió dejarlo descansar así que él y su hijo salieron de la habitación. El pelilavanda estaba demasiado embelezado con el rostro del ruso bicolor. Estaba tan absorto mirando al bicolor que inclusive todo a su alrededor desapareció, era como si solo en esa habitación estuvieran ellos dos; sin nadie quien los moleste. No pudo controlar sus impulsos, ni su deseo por querer averiguar si la piel del bicolor era tan suave como se veía; así que fue acercando su manita hasta tocar la mejilla del bicolor y efectivamente era suave, casi como terciopelo. Luego su mano fue descendiendo de la pálida mejilla del oji-ámbar hasta posarse en sus labios, en los cuales con un dedo de su mano fue delineándolos cuidadosamente e inconscientemente su rostro se estaba acercando al del ruso-chino. No sabía lo que hacía, no estaba consiente de sus actos; pero no le importaba.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Artur?-Al escuchar la firme voz del bicolor, el pelilavanda de la impresión se fue asía atrás cayendo así de espaldas al suelo y dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda y cabeza

Da wei al ver lo que le había paso al pelilavanda se levanto de golpe, lo que le causo un terrible dolor en el tórax; pero lo ignoro. Bajo de la cama y se acerco lo bastante para tratar de ayudar al otro a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le cuestiono el oji-ámbar en cuanto con una de sus manos levantaba al ruso pelilavanda

-S-Si-Contesto como pudo, pues el aire le hacía falta, además de estar terriblemente apenado y sonrojado por lo que había echo

-Me alegra-Comento Da wei, mientras hacía una sonrisa a medías y volvía a recostarse en la cama

Ahora había un abrumador silencio entre ambos, nadie quería decir algo o más bien todo lo contrario; pero no sabían por donde comenzar o que decir.

-Da wei yo…-Cuando Artur había decidido ser quien rompiera con ese incomodísimo silencio, Da wei lo interrumpió

-Artur, este…h-hay algo que tengo que decirte-Comenzó a decir el bicolor, en su voz se podía escuchar un poco de nerviosismo; pero esa expresión la firme y sería de él decían todo lo contrario

Artur bajo la mirada de nuevo todo ruborizado. Da wei mientras miraba asía otro lado para así no tener que mirar a la cara a Artur, y menos por lo que iba a decirle. En cuanto esto sucedía Mariah ya había terminado de curar a su hijo y le ordeno casi a gritos que se fuera junto con sus hermanos y que no se acercasen para nada a ningún Hiwatari. Mientras Amaru y los demás ya se encontraban de nuevo en la habitación de la rusa-china

-Oigan-Llamo delicadamente a todos la yanqui-japonesa

-¿Qué sucede Natsu-chan?-Pregunto Amaru, quien siempre le ponía atención a su rubia amiga

-Pues que…-Guardo un minuto de silencio, eso impaciento bastante a los presentes de la habitación, lo que les hizo acercarse mucho más a la yanqui-japonesa

-¿Qué pasa prima?-Se aventuro a preguntar Frank

-Pues…-Y de nuevo guardaba silencio, se veía a plena vista que no estaba muy convencida el si decirles o no; aunque ya no había marcha atrás

-¿Si? Anda prima, dinos-Insistió ahora Ashley

-Pues qué… ¡Tengo hambre!-Sentenció la rubia mostrando esa típica cara de mares de llanto, acompañado de un puchero; y ante tal comentario todos se desplomaron en el suelo

-¡Natsumi¡No es momento de decir eso!-Grito Amaru un tanto enfadada o más bien indignada por lo que había dicho su amiga

-P-Pero es que enserio tengo hambre-Seguía lloriqueando la yanqui-japonesa

-Por cierto chicos ¿Ya notaron que hace falta algo?-Hizo la pregunta esta vez Ashley, quien miraba todo alrededor a lo que todos imitaron

-¡Claro que si¡Comida!-Objeto la rubia

-¡No! Me refiero a que hace falta alguien, eso y que además; ahora que me pongo a pensarlo cuando despertamos recuerdo haber fisto que Da wei se iba con el tío Kai y que además dos personas que tenían el cabello rosado, también se iban a otro lado-Comenzó a decir Ashley, quien ya estaba colocado en una pose que lo hacía ver que efectivamente estaba recordando

-Oye tienes razón-Le siguió su hermano

-Mmm es cierto- Apoyo la rubia a sus primos

-¡Espera! D-Dijiste ¿C-Cabello rosa?-Tartamudeó la pelinegra, lo que habían comentado los Kinomiya no le había gustado para nada, inclusive se podía ver el terror en sus ojos; Cabellos rosados, eso solo podía significar una cosa y le rezaba a todos los dioses que no fuese lo que estaba pensando

-Si, eso dije-Afirmo Ashley

Y en ese mismo instante el rostro de Amaru tomo un tono mucho más blanco de lo normal; A lo que todos se preocuparon. Ahora en ese momento Kai todavía continuaba platicando con Rei, pero lo que dejaría totalmente impresionado a cualquiera que no lo conociera a fondo como Rei, sus hijos y quizá hasta sus amigos, jamás habría imaginado que Kai Hiwatari podría sonar tan alegre y sonreír de una manera casi celestial; Pero es que no lo podía evitar, hablaba con el ser que más amaba en todo el mundo, era inevitable no poder sonreír así. Aunque era una lastima que su amado chino no estuviera a su lado para poder admirar su sonrisa

-¡Ya quiero que sea viernes! Rei no sabes el martirio que estoy viviendo, los niños cada vez se portan peor, menos mal que ya les puse un alto, también el trabajo ¡Me va a volver loco! Y ahora tengo que soportar a la molesta gata rosa de tú amiga, aunque me alegra que Mystel este aquí, el martirio así será menos-Comenzó a quejarse Kai, realmente necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y ¿Quién mejor que nadie que su amado gatito?

-_Yo se que tú puedes Kai, deberías intentar verle el lado positivo a las cosas, aunque será difícil que te haga verle algo de positivo el que este Mariah contigo, ustedes ni en pintura se pueden ver_-Comento divertido el pelinegro ante su comentario

Para ese entonces el grupo de Amaru ya se encontraba interrogando a la pobre rusa-china; Pues su reacción por los pelirosados no era algo común y mucho menos en una Hiwatari.

-¿Ya nos vas a decir por que estas tan asustada?-Pregunto un poco irritado Frank

-Ah…-Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación la pelinegra

-¡Cuéntanos Ama-chan!-Pidió la rubia

-De acuerdo, les contare, bueno la razón por la cual estoy así ¡Y no es por miedo¿Escuchaste bien Frank?-Al decir eso, él otro simplemente se encogió de hombros- Deberías saber que los Hiwatari no le tememos a nada-Decía orgullosa, inclusive sonaba como el mismísimo Kai Hiwatari

-¡Continua por el amor de Kami!-Dijo exasperado el pelinaranja menor

-¡Que desesperados son! Ya, ya, ahora les cuento, lo que sucede es que mi mamá tiene una amiga que tiene el pelo rosado y esa señora fea, malvada y gorda esta casada con el mejor amigo de mi mamá, lo que no me gusta es que esos dos tienen 5 hijos los cuales disfrutan mucho molestarnos a Da wei y a mi, siempre que ellos vienen son las únicas vees en las que unimos fuerzas, inclusive también molestan a Leonid y a Artur, por el simple hecho de que son rusos, bueno a Artur no, ellos lo tratan como si él fuera un Dios, lo que molesta mucho más a mi hermano-Les explico detalladamente la pelinegra

-Ah…-Dijeron los 3 Kinomiya en señal de que ya entendían todo

-¿Así que los gatos deformes rosado están aquí¡Genial! Tenía ganas desde hace días de golpear a alguien-Menciono alguien desde el marco de la puerta, su voz sonaba tan fría y burlona, no era difícil adivinar a quien le pertenecía

-Leonid-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Si Leonid las bestias rosas están aquí y tú sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?-Le pregunto la pelinegra, colocándose de pie y acercándose al pelirrojo

-Claro¡Vamos a patear algunos traseros chinos rosados!-Expreso con una sonrisa bastante masoquista, la mismita que utilizaría su sádico padre (N/A: xD)

-Exacto-Afirmo Amaru sonriendo perversamente, no cabía duda que era una Hiwatari

Artur y Da wei seguían de nuevo en silenció. Da wei sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento, cada vez latía más y más fuerte, las venas le ardían, en la garganta se le formaba un nudo e inclusive sentía las famosas mariposas de las que tanto hablan, pero que el todavía no descubría su significado. Artur tampoco se podía decir que se sentía de lo mejor, si no que todo lo contrarió. Las manos le sudaban, el rubor en las mejillas no desaparecía, su corazón también latía rápidamente y su estomago era todo un huracán de sensaciones.

-_"¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso¡Se supone que nosotros los Hiwatari no nos ponemos nerviosos!"_-Pensaba inocentemente el bicolor, mientras buscaba retomar ese valor que había tenido antes cuando había interrumpido al pelilavanda hablar

Solo paso un minuto más para que Da wei recuperara la valentía y continuara hablando

-Yo este…Artur, bueno… no es fácil decir esto para mi, pero… tú bueno…y yo…-De nuevo no encontraba las palabras y eso ya comenzaba a desesperarle

Mientras por parte de Artur eso solo lo ponía más nervioso, esperaba con ansias que dijera algo, algo que realmente no estaba seguro de que fuese, pero también temía e igual no sabía el por que, pero prefería guardar en silencio para así poder escuchar lo que sea que tenía que decirle el bicolor, fuese bueno o malo.

-Bueno, lo que quería es decir es que, bueno es que tú…bueno yo…es que…yo…yo he, he estado sintiendo algo Artur, algo que no estoy muy seguro de que sea-Comenzó ya a decir, pero todavía no decía lo que más trabajo le costaba

-¿Y que es¿Qué es lo que sientes?-Pregunto tímidamente, mientras se sentaba junto alado del bicolor

-Realmente no estoy muy seguro, es que siento muchas cosas, pero lo que más me preocupa es con quien lo siento-

-¿En serio¿Con quien?-A veces el pelilavanda podría ser tan curioso como todo un gato

Da wei se tenso ¿Ya era el momento¿Debía decírselo? Decirle todo lo que le pasa, lo que siente, que le gustaba su compañía, que le gustaba verlo dormir, que se molestaba con cualquier persona que lo mirase de una manera lujuriosa o que simplemente lo tocase o abrazase ¿Debía decírselo?

-Entonces ¿Equipo?-Pregunto la pelinegra que al parecer ya estaba haciendo planes con el ruso pelirrojo

-Echo-Y estrecho la mano de la pelinegra

-Esos chinos no sabrán ni que los golpeo-Comento Ashley

-Además somos más que ellos-Objeto Natsumi

Cierto, tenemos la batalla ganada-Dijo ahora Frank

-A partir de ahora somos un equipo ¿Entendido? Ahora busquemos a Da wei y a Artur-Y diciendo eso la pelinegra todos salieron de la habitación

_**Continuara…**_

_Espero que les halla gustado, no olviden dejar reviews n.n, por cierto el siguiente capitulo quizá ya pase algo más entre Da wei y Artur ¡Son tan Hawai! . bueno hasta luego n.n_

_Atte: Taimatsu-Kon_


	10. Chapter 10 Es tan solo el comienzo

_**¡Hola! **__Que gusto volver a leerlos xD se que realmente me adelante respecto a este capitulo, pero no me pude resisitir jeje, bueno los dejo de aburrir para que puedan leer en paz n.n_

**Capitulo 10: Es tan solo el comienzo **

En una amplía habitación, dos chicos quienes se encontraban en un incomodo silenció, se dirigían discretas miradas mutuamente. Había tanta tensión en el lugar. Uno de los chicos era de cabellos bicolor, había comenzado a decirle a su mejor amigo lo que realmente sentía por él, pero su valor lo había traicionado abandonándolo en el momento más importante. Por otra parte, el otro chico quien era de cabellos pelilavanda, estaba más que muerto de miedo¡Era presa del pánico!

-Bueno… la persona que me hace sentir cosas sumamente extrañas es… este…-

-¿Si¿Es alguien que yo conozco?-Preguntaba inquisidoramente

-Am… "_Si supieras que eres tú mismo¡Pero no puedo decírtelo! Las palabras no salen"_-Pensó el bicolor

Da wei dejo escapar un suspiro y luego tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Tenía que decirle a Artur lo que sentía. Ya había comenzado, no había marcha atrás. Además, era ahora o nunca. Y definitivamente, eso no podía esperar más tiempo

-Artur, lo que trato de decirte es que…t-tú… bueno tú, tú m-me…me gustas-Dijo casi en un susurro el pequeño bicolor, mientras agachaba la mirada, provocando así que dos pequeños mechones azulados tapasen sus bellos ojos ámbar. No estaba listo para ver a Artur a la cara y menos después de lo que había dicho

Mientras Artur quedo en shock ante tal confesión. Jamás se imagino que Da wei correspondiera a lo que él sentía. La idea jamás le cruzo por la mente. Pero ahora tenía más dudas ¿Cómo le haría con sus padres? Sabía perfectamente que su papá y el tío Kai no se llevaban bien, era como perros y gatos, aunque en el caso de su padre y su tío, Halcones y Fénix's

Para Da wei el silencio tan largo que hacía su amigo lo estaba matando ¿Acaso eso quería decir que no lo correspondía¿Quería decir que acaba de quedar como un completo idiota solo por esa tonta necesidad de tener que decírselo¿Qué debía pensar¿Qué debía hacer después de lo que hizo? Sabía perfectamente que después de esto, jamás podría volver a ver la cara

-S-Solo quiero decirte… q-que no tienes por que sentirte obligado… a-a responderme-Dijo como pudo el bicolor, pues comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta, además de la necesidad de derramar lagrimas, pero contenía su llanto, no iba a darle el lujo a alguien, aunque ese fuese su mejor amigo, de verlo llorar ¡Claro que no! él era un Hiwatari y como le había dicho su padre, debía mantenerse firme, hasta en las situaciones más difíciles

Artur al escuchar eso sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. Sabía que si no le contestaba pronto al bicolor lo iba a perder y seguramente para siempre. Ni siquiera tendría el consuelo de ser al menos solo amigos. Por lo que tiro a la basura todas sus preocupaciones ¿Qué importaban los demás? No tenía por que preocuparse de ellos ahora, ya tendría tiempo para eso, tenía toda una vida por delante para ocuparse de ello, ahora lo importante era contestarle al bicolor

-D-Da wei, yo…bueno… tú… tú también me gustas-Contesto al fin, escondiendo completamente su mirada mirando al suelo. Estaba completamente rojo y sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba y el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento

Da wei no podía dar crédito ante lo que había escuchado ¿Acaso habría oído mal? Tenía que estar soñando, no podía ser cierto. Artur su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria o más bien prácticamente desde que se estaba formando dentro de su madre (N/A: no se maten el coco pensando como le hicieron Kai y Rei u.u pero déjemelo en que el puede hacerlo como la gente normal correcto? Me hacen ahorrar el tener que darles una explicación científica bastante extensa u.u) le estaba correspondiendo ante lo que el mismo ni siquiera comprendía.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que dijiste?-Pregunto con asombro, no pudo evitarlo, su necesidad por saber si lo que había oído era cierto, fue bastante fuerte

-Que tú también me gustas Da wei-Contesto el pelilavanda, aún si poder esconder su sonrojo cada vez que lo decía

El ruso-chino abrazo con tanta fuerza al pelilavanda, no pudo evitarlo, sus sentidos lo habían dominado en ese instante. Nada le importara. Nada a excepción del pelilavanda que estaba en sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, pudo haber sido tan solo segundos, minutos tal vez, inclusive horas; Pero no les importaba. Da wei dejo de abrazar al pelilavanda, para así colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de este y luego lo miro directamente a los ojos. Artur por su parte solo se dejaba llevar por lo que hacía el bicolor, él era todo un inexperto, por lo que sabía que seguramente el bicolor sabía lo que hacía.

El rostro del ojo ámbar se estaba acercando a al de las orbes lavanda. Estaban tan cerca que inclusive podían sentir el aliento de cada uno chocar contra sus rostros.

-Artur, yo… yo nunca e echo esto antes-Confeso el bicolor, mientras un gracioso tono rosado decoraba sus mejillas

-Y-Yo tampoco-Dijo el pelilavanda, pero él sonrojando

El bicolor al escuchar eso simplemente sonrío… sonrío de una manera tan dulce que inclusive hizo que todos los nervios del pelilavanda se esfumasen. Los labios del ojo ámbar fueron ya directamente a los del ojo lavanda, era apenas un pequeño roce, pequeño pero lleno de todo el cariño que se sentían, era dulce, tranquilo, tan lleno de amor. Eran dos pequeños inexpertos tratando de demostrar lo mucho que se querían en un pequeño roce de sus pequeños y pálidos labios. (N/A: Lo se, lo se, mucha miel u.u jaja xD acostúmbrense, por que así escribo yo siempre xD)

Pero sucedió algo que realmente puso furioso al bicolor. Tocaron la puerta ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba, que alguno de esos malditos mocosos a los cuales por desgracia considera amigos y enemigos a la vez lo interrumpieran cuando a más a gusto estaba. Tuvo que separarse del pelilavanda, pero lo hizo lentamente, no quería hacerle sentir a su pelilavanda que lo despreciaba o que no era querido. Sabía que exageraba, pero el pelilavanda no era cualquier cosa.

-¡Da wei¿Estas ahí?-Pregunto Amaru desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Grrr-Dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido

-C-Creo que deberías contestar-Dijo pausadamente el pelilavanda, debido al beso que había compartido con el bicolor

-Hmf-Simplemente soltó un pequeño bufido y pensó mejor el si contestar o no

¡Idiota sabemos que estas ahí!-Ahora fue Leonid quien grito

-¡Entonces pasa imbecil!-Grito ya totalmente enfadado el bicolor ¿Cómo era posible que consideraba a ese maldito pelirrojo como amigo? Quién sabe, solo los dioses lo sabrían

Ante la orden del bicolor los que anteriormente habían interrumpido al bicolor y al pelilavanda entraron a la habitación

-¿Da wei¿Qué rayos te paso?-Pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra al ver a su hermano vendado

-¿Ah¿Esto? Nah, no es nada, e tenido peores heridas que esta-Dijo no dándole la menor importancia

-¿Quién te lo hizo?-Pregunto colocando una mirada de furia

-Supongo que ya te enteraste que las bestias rosas están aquí ¿Verdad?-Pregunto su hermano colocando una sonrisa bastante arrogante

-Si-Contesto simplemente

-Li me lo hizo-Contesto

-Esos bastardos-Murmuro la pelinegra

-¿para qué demonios me buscaban?-Pregunto con tosquedad, todavía seguía enfadado por su interrupción

-En realidad los buscábamos a ambos-Objeto la rubia

-Como sea-

-Tú sabes lo que ahí que hacer Hiwatari-Hablo seriamente Leonid

-Si ya lo se, tenemos que echar a esos pelirosados de aquí-

-Por lo que debemos de planear un plan para hacerlo-Sugirió Frank

-Hasta que al fin dices algo inteligente Kinomiya-Dijo con tosquedad Leonid

-¿En serio te pareció una buena idea?-Pregunto el pelinaranja, mientras veía a Leonid con ojitos de perrito a medio morir, aunque los de él mostraban alegría

-Jamás dije tal cosa, solo dije que dijiste algo inteligente, lo que me sorprende, sobre todo más al venir de un Kinomiya-Dijo Leonid con bastante acidez en sus palabras

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!-Pregunto enfadado el pelinaranja menor, quien se sintió ofendido, por lo que dijo el ruso pelirrojo

-Lo que oíste-Contesto mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante

-¡Cállense!-Ordeno el bicolor, a lo que todos guardaban silencio

-Recuerden que aceptaron ser un equipo Ashley y Frank-Ante lo dicho por la pelinegra, ambos se dieron media vuelta cruzándose de brazos

Ahora los pequeños se encontraban en sumo silencio, planeando cuidadosamente lo que iban a ejecutar. Tenían que sacar a esas plagas de la casa, no había de otra. Pero algo los saco de sus pensamientos y es que al parecer habían dejado la puerta sin seguro, por lo que alguien ingreso

-Valla veo que todos ya están aquí, Da wei ya despertaste que alegría ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto el recién llegado

-¿Eh? A bueno, pues bien… eso creo-Contesto el bicolor, mientras pensaba quien era ese sujeto, sabía que en alguna parte lo había visto, pero no lo podía recordar

-Que bueno-Dijo mientras le sonreía al bicolor

Todos miraban al hombre de cabellera rubia, sabían que lo conocían, pero hace tiempo que no veían a ninguno de los amigos de su padre, por lo que les costaba más trabajo recordarlo, sobre todo por que antes eran más pequeños

-¡Papi!-Grito el pequeño Mystel, por lo que sobre salto a todos

-Mystel, ven acá-Llamo su padre a su hijo, mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos

¡Mystel! Eso era, desde que escucharon ese nombre lo supieron. Ese era su tío Mystel, él que estaba casado con la loca esa que cantaba más mal que los mismos que crearon a timbiriche. Más el grito del dueño de la casa los sobre salto a todos, inclusive los hijos de este.

-Lo siento chicos me tengo que ir, les encargo a Mystel ¿Si?-Pidió amablemente el rubio

-No te preocupes tío, esta en buenas manos-Menciono la yanqui-japonesa

-Lo se-Y dicho esto deposito al pequeño en el suelo y en seguida fue junto con la yanqui-japonesa, mientras que el se marchaba

-Bien, tenemos a un miembro más en el equipo-Dijo esta vez Ashley

-Eso parece, bien, ahora a lo nuestro-Ahora fue Amaru quien hablo

De nuevo trataban de planear algo que lograse a esos pelirosados. Mientras que esos en la zona de la cocina, ellos se encontraban planeando sus propias cosas. Cosas que sin duda no eran nada agradables

-¡Tenemos que obtener a Artur!-Exclamo uno

-¡Si!-Dijeron los demás

-Lo único que nos separa de nuestro querido ruso pelilavanda es ese molesto de Hiwatari, pero nosotros tenemos ventaja, él es solo uno y nosotros 4, no tiene oportunidad-Decía Li quien era el líder de sus cuatro hermanos

-Pero hermano, Amaru y los demás siempre se le unen cuando saben de nosotros-Dijo Boer

Por tal comentario, Li le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a lo que el otro no pudo evitar quejarse por tal acto

-No te atrevas a contradecirme en lo que digo hermano-Dijo fríamente

-Si, lo siento hermano-Se disculpo

-Bien¿Alguno más tiene otra duda como esa?-Y ante la pregunta, todos negaron- Perfecto, que comience la batalla-Dijo mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa maligna

En tanto los niños planeaban distintas cosas, los adultos o en este caso Kai y Mystel se encontraban platicando. Mao al parecer había desaparecido o al menos eso quería creer el bicolor.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices Mystel¿Me acompañas a ir a comprar los víveres?, así me ayudaras a poder controlar a esos niños-Dijo Kai, mientras ya tomaba su abrigo y las llaves del auto

-Claro Kai-Acepto gustoso el rubio

-Perfecto, avísale a los niños, mientras yo comenzare a sacar el coche-Y en cuanto lo dijo salió

Mystel llegó rápidamente asía donde estaban los pequeños. Cuando estos escucharon el llamado del rubio salieron de la habitación un tanto frustrados por estar siendo interrumpidos cada vez que trataban de pensar en una manera de cómo sacar a esos pelirosados molestos y roñosos de la mansión.

Después de que Mystel les dijo a donde irían, los 7 pequeños suponían que irían también los 5 chinos, y no estaban equivocados, al parecer Mao había dejado una nota con sus hijos, dirigida para Kai y era obvio por la forma tan despectiva como la escribió. La nota decía que debía ir a un lugar por su esposo Lee y que dejaba a sus "adorados" hijos con él por más inseguro que le parecía, pero no tenía otra opción. Mystel tan solo dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación. Si que Mao y Ming Ming tenían tanto en común. Ante ese pensamiento agito fuertemente su cabeza, ya no había razón para pensar en esa mujer; Y así era mejor.

Ahora ya todos se encontraban afuera de la mansión y subiéndose de inmediato al automóvil. Kai, gracias a Rei tuvo que comprar una Winstar de la Ford (N/A: No se me ocurrió otro carro u.u, pero a ver como entran esos niños O.O si la camioneta no esta tan grande que digamos u.u) pues este le había dicho que en un futuro cercano les sería útil por los niños. Si que estaba bastante bien Rei, aunque la camioneta le sirvió para OTROS niños. Los pequeños como pudieron se acomodaron en la camioneta y dieron marcha rumbo al supermercado

En cuanto llegaron al supermercado, los pequeños salieron del automóvil como si se tratasen de una estampida de elefantes o más bien solo los 5 chinos y los Kinomiya habían salido así. Ya que Los Hiwatari y los Kuznetzov no actuaban de esa manera por las enseñanzas de sus respectivos padres (N/A: me refiero a Kai y Bryan, por si no me explique xD)

Al entrar al supermercado tanto Kai como Mystel tomaron carritos. En el carrito de Mystel se encontraba su hijo y en el de Kai, Amaru quien quería estar cerca de su papá y lejos lo más posible de esos chinos.

Hiwatari decidió que sería conveniente ir primero al pasillo de los cereales, así los pequeños escogerían comer lo que quisieran. Mystel junto con Leonid, Frank y dos de los pelirosados fueron al área de lácteos.

Para desgracia del bicolor mayor, él se encontraba ahora solo con la rubia yanqui-japonesa, que al parecer se agarraba casi medio pasillo. Tomaba cereales, galletas, barritas, inclusive comida que ni siquiera debería de estar en ese pasillo. Amaru al notar que su rubia amiga ya estaba en la faceta de "Compradora convulsiva" Le pidió a su padre que la bajase del carrito para así llevarse lejos a Kinomiya y distraerla un poco para que así el pudiera terminar de hacer las comprar.

Kai veía como su hija y la hija de Kinomiya y Mizuhara se marchaban. No cabía duda que esa pequeña rubia era la hija de esos dos, sacó la hiperactividad y las energías de su papá Max y la glotonería de Takao. Aunque le causo gracia que el nunca pudo llevarse bien con Kinomiya y su pequeña hija que era algo similar a él en ciertos aspectos se llevaba de maravilla con ella. Y ante ese pensamiento dejo escapar una ligera risa.

Mientras por otra parte por el supermercado, más específicamente en el pasillo de frutas y verduras se encontraba un pequeño bicolor y uno pelilavanda, ambos tomados de la mano. Para todos los presentes de ahí no les ponían la más mínima atención ante lo que hacían, había un cien mil y un ciento de explicaciones para eso, podrían ser hermanos, primos o algo por el estilo. Además de que también eran pequeños por lo que no saben lo que hacen.

Da wei sujetaba con delicadeza y a la vez con fuerza la mano del pelilavanda, lo que realmente pretendía era que ellos estuviesen solos, no quería interrupciones ni nada, pero sería difícil pues se encontraban en uno de los lugares en donde había más de un millón de gente.

Por parte de Artur, este al sentir la mano del bicolor sobre la suya lo ponía sumamente apenado, estaba más rojo que un tomate. Pero también estaba algo confundido ¿A dónde lo llevaba Da wei¿Por qué se separaban de los demás? Pero a pesar de esas dudas todavía tenía la preocupación o más bien el problema con esos chinos. ¿Qué haría? Seguramente lo están buscando y eso lo ponía mucho más nervioso. Pero ya se estaba poniendo paranoico, él estaba con Da wei, y él seguramente no dejaría que algo malo le pasara verdad... ¿Verdad?

El ojo ámbar había pasado por la zona de juguetes, y paso por la sección en donde había algunos Beyblade, lo que le pareció extraño al bicolor fue el hecho de que no había nada por la zona, por lo que era perfecto

-¡Mira Da wei¡Beyblades!-Exclamo realmente feliz el pelilavanda y arrastrando a Da wei junto consigo fue con los beyblades

El pelilavanda veía con bastante alegría los trompos (N/A: xD) tenía la vista fija en ellos, mientras que Da wei la tenía en el pelilavanda.

Para desgracia del ojo ámbar uno de los chinos pelirosados estaba en el lugar, mirando la "enfermiza" escena según él.

-Valla, valla…-Comenzó a decir el pelirosado, mientras se acercaba a los dos rusos

-Li…-Susurro de una manera bastante despreciable el nombre, mientras giraba su cabeza

-¿Se puede saber por que mirabas de esa manera a Kuznetzov-kun?-Pregunto de una manera bastante asida

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe-Contesto con el mismo tono

Ambos chicos se miraban con odio, con frialdad, con ganas de destrozar al otro. Artur por su parte este tan solo miraba a los dos chicos y esperaba a que nada malo ocurriese.

Da wei estaba más que dispuesto a romperle la cara a ese pelirosado salvaje, pero no quería hacerlo frente al pelilavanda, por lo que opto retirarse, aunque solo por esta vez. Li tan solo sonrío de una manera bastante fría y luego se retiro del lugar.

-¿Qué pasó haya atrás Da wei?-Preguntó el pelilavanda, no entendiendo la actitud del bicolor, estaba más que seguro que el ojo ámbar golpearía al chino, no había duda

-Nada, ahora regresemos con mi papá, seguramente ya acabo de hacer las comprar-Menciono el bicolor de una manera un tanto fría a lo que hizo sentir un poco mal al pelilavanda, nunca creyó volver a escuchar se tonó del bicolor en él

Como se encontraban caminando los dos pequeños en un pasillo, una muchedumbre de gente apareció y en un descuido del bicolor soltó la mano del pelilavanda, separándolos forzosamente.

Artur paro en la sección de cosméticos ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba, tener que estar en el área que más detesta en todos los supermercados. Lo peor de todo es que se encontraba solo y perdido. Debía encontrar a Da wei, solo el sabía el camino de regreso

-Increíble, no lo puedo creer, seguro estoy soñando…-Comento una voz detrás de él con un tono un poco insinuante

-¡Li!-Exclamo sorprendido el pelilavanda y dando un ligero paso asía atrás

Li comenzó acercarse lentamente al pelilavanda, a lo que este retrocedía, pero llego un momento en que ya no tenía a donde ir pues estaba acorralado y el hecho de que Li tuviera sus manos a lado de su persona no le ayudaba en nada

-Y dime… ¿Qué hace un chico tan lindo como tú por aquí y tan solito?-Pregunto de una manera bastante sensual el pelirosado a lo que estremeció al pelilavanda

-Ah… bueno… yo…- El pelilavanda estaba sumamente nervioso, no le gustaba la cercanía que tenían sus rostros y ni mucho menos sus cuerpos

-¡Aléjate de él Li!-Grito alguien a lo lejos de ellos

-Da wei… sabía que era demasiado bueno que Artur no estuviera con la basura Hiwatari-Comento toscamente, mientras lentamente iba separándose de Artur

-Sabía que no puedo dejar a Artur ni un segundo por que en seguida te le encimas como si fuera un trozo de pescado, gato roñoso-Y ante ese comentario tan burlón el pelirosado frunció el ceño

De nuevo ambos chicos comenzaron a acercarse, ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Ya ni siquiera a Da wei le importaba que Artur viera lo que haría, ese gato roñoso se lo había buscado y le iba a dar su merecido. Tenía que enseñarle que cuando te metes con un Hiwatari tienes que estar dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias.

Mientras en los pasillos de los lácteos Mystel ya había terminado y se dirigía a la zona en donde sea que se encontrase Hiwatari. Mientras que los niños que lo acompañaban conversaban, cada quien se sus cosas. Los chinos con los suyos y el ruso con el ingles, que precisamente no estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada como la gente normal.

-¡Ya te dije que no me interesas¿Qué parte de "NO" no has entendido aún?-Preguntaba ya fuera de sus casillas el pelirrojo

-Pues si me das una buena razón por la cual no quererme, adelante dímela, soy todo oídos-Pidió el ingles

-Bueno… pues por que… por que-

¡Genial! Simplemente genial ¡Eso era perfecto! Ahora que le diría, no se esperaba que el pelinaranja le pidiera una razón por la cual no aceptarlo. Tenía que admitirlo, era atractivo el chico, pero el no quería formar ninguna relación con ningún ser humano en lo que le quedase de vida. ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que no quería, eso era todo.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba el pelirrojo que no se percato de que el pelinaranja se le encimo de una manera bastante cariñosa, acerco su rostro al de él y le planto un dulce y pequeño beso. Por lo que se sobre salto el ruso pelirrojo ante el contacto

-¡Durak¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarme¡Aléjate de mi!-Exigió el pelirrojo, empujando con fuerza al pelinaranja

-¡Maldición!, todavía lo estaba comenzando a disfrutar-Se quejo el ingles

-¡Como si me importara!-Y después de decir eso se alejo lo más que pudo del pelinaranja, no quería estar cerca de él y menos después de ese beso

Leonid no quería cerca de Frank, ese beso que le había dado lo dejo bastante sorprendido, molesto, y… ¿Feliz¡No¡No, no, no¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esas cosas a él? Lo que menos querría es enamorarse de una de las tantas personas que tanto odia y tiene apuntado en su lista negra. Y lo peor de todo fue que realmente le gusto ¡Y eso era un gran golpe bajo para su orgullo! El tener que admitir que realmente le gusto algo viniendo de ese pelinaranja al que el considera como un demonio al igual que su hermano.

Cuando Da wei y Li estaban listo para su batalla a puño limpio de nuevo. Kai estaba justamente pasando por ahí y los vio, enseguida supo lo que iba a pasar por lo que los llamo para que fuese con él y que lo ayudaran a buscar a los demás.

-Esto no a acabado Da wei-Susurro el pelirosado

-Lo se, es tan solo el comienzo-Comento, colocando una sonrisa bastante maligna

_**Continuara…**_

_Bien llego el tiempo de contestar mi único review de mi única lectora fiel y que me amenzaba casi de matarse si no pasaba algo entre Da wei y Artur xD pero ahora tengo algo que hacer, así que Rei te dejo acargo a ti, contesta su review yo tengo que hacer algo MUY, pero MUY importante, adios n.n_

**Ray: **Ok o.o

**Bryan: **¿Ya se fue la loca? ¬¬

**Ray: **¿Te refieres a Tai-chan? O.o

**Bryan: **¿Conoces a otra loca? ¬¬

**Ray: **Para serte sincero, si u.u

**Bryan: **Pobre de ti u.u en fin te dejo solo, yo tengo que hacer unas "cositas" con cierto lobo pelirrojo (mirada y sonrisa lujoriosoa)

**Ray**: O///O me alegra que Kai no sea así de pervertido, am cof…cof…cof este ¿Qué estaba haciendo¡Ah, si! Tenía yo que contestar un review verdad?n.nU? bueno ahí va

**Shingryu Inazuma: **Pues bueno por lo que leí (bueno sere sincero no leí el capítulo u.u lo hizo mi lindo Fénix! n.n) bueno Kai me dijo que no interrumpieron a Da wei y Artur y dice Tai-chan que eso fue un obsequio por haber sido una lectora fiel n.n, también lo se u.u pobre de Lee ¿Verdad que Mao es muy cruel¡Fiu! Me alegra haberme librado de ella al fin n.n Cree me que si deje que Mao viviera en la mansión era para hablar con ella en el teléfono que me diga lo que quería y así se iba y dejaba en paz a mi Fénix n.n ¡Pero parece que eso no va a pasar T.T! y mientras yo ahí muriéndome en Mérida u.u (eso nadie me lo cree verdad O.o?) en fin jeje n.n este que más tenía que decir en este review¡Ah. Si! Y que te mantengas tranquila amiga n.n dice Tai-chan que no va a permitir que los hijos de Mao toquen ni un solo cabello, átomo, molécula, poro, ni ninguna parte biológica de Artur n.n , A ella también le cae mal esos niños y nunca en su sano juicio y sentido común les daría un privilegio tan grande, como acercarse a Artur n.n

**Kai: **¡Rei!

**Ray: **Valla parece que me tengo que ir, por que me llama mi fénix querido n.n ¡Nos vemos!

**Kai: **¡Rei, ven acá!

**Ray: **¡Ya voy Kai! Bueno como les decía, esperamos a que les hallá gustado ese capitulo, que además esta dedicado a Shingryu Inazuma por su fidelidad asía este fic

**Kai: **¡Rei¡Ahora!

**Ray: **En fin hasta la próxima y no dejen de mandar sus reviews n.n

**Kai: **¡Reeeeeeeeei!

**Ray: **Adiós n.n

Atte: Taimatsu-Kon

_**. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Gato encerrado

**Notas:**

Quiero decir que este fic se a unido a al proyecto de "Kai&Rei Cruzade" Todo aquel que este interesado en ayudar este cause puede ir a mi profile para estar mejor informado. ¡Espero que mucha gente más quiera unirse! Bueno eso es todo no quiero seguirles aburriendo xD

**Capitulo 11: Gato encerrado**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Había una fresca brisa veraniega bastante refrescante y encantadora. El sonido de las olas llegaba a sus bellos oídos, al igual que el ruido de sus dos amigos discutiendo.

-¡Suéltalo Bryan!-Gritaba alteradamente el taheño de Yuriy

-¡No¡Es mío¡Yo se lo pedí primero al mesero!-Objetaba el ruso pelilavanda

-¡Mentira¡Yo llame primero al mesero!-Contra-ataco Yuriy

Rei ya estaba al punto de tener un colapso nervioso. ¡Estaba harto de escuchar a los dos rusos discutir por una margarita (1)¿Es que acaso era tan difícil llamar de nuevo al mesero y pedir otra?

-Chicos…-Llamo tranquilamente Rei, intentando controlar la molestia que se estaba formando en su interior. Pero fue ignorado por ambos rusos

-Chicos-Volvió a llamarlos, pero esta vez haciendo énfasis en la palabra. Pero los rusos continuaban ignorándolo

-¡Chicos!-Los llamo ya alzando la voz. Pero de nuevo fue ignorado

-¡Con un demonio¡Kuznetzov¡Ivanov!-Grito ya fuera de sus casillas por lo que tanto el taheño como el pelilavanda no pudieron ignorarlo

Ambos rusos soltaron la margarita por el estruendoso grito que el neko les había dirigido. No era para nada bueno el escuchar sus apellidos salir de la boca del chino. Solo significaba algo. Realmente estaba enfadado y un neko enfadado era como meterse a la jaula de un tigre hambriento.

-¿No creen que están algo grandecitos para estarse pelando por una margarita?-Preguntando el pelinegro aún con su tono de voz enfadado

-P-Pero Rei…-Comenzaba un berrinche el taheño

-¡Kot! Haz justicia ahora ¿Verdad que fui YO quien llamo al mesero?-

-No lo se, no me importa-Menciono ya harto de ese maldito asunto

-¿Sabes? Con esa actitud me haces recordar demasiado a Hiwatari-Dijo divertido el pelilavanda por la ironía de la situación. Estaba a tantos kilómetros lejos de Hiwatari que ya hasta comenzaba a olvidarse de él. Pero el kot ahora se estaba comportando como él. A pesar de que la actitud del príncipe del hielo va en contra de la naturaleza del chino la imitaba bastante bien

-¡Cierto! Creo que convivir mucho tiempo con Kai te esta afectando Rei-Comento el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al chino para observarlo detenidamente

-No se de que hablan ¡Yo no me comporto como Kai!-Dijo alzando la voz

-No claro que no…-Dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo el pelilavanda

-Hmf-Bufó molesto el chino, tomando la típica pose "Hiwatari".

-Si no supiera que eres Rei. Juraría que eres Kai-Hablo Yuriy

-Hasta el bufido y la pose te salen idénticas-Dijo Bryan fingiendo emoción

-Iré a caminar un rato, nos vemos en la habitación-Y sin decir nada más se marcho de ese lugar el chino. A lo que los rusos simplemente lo miraban extrañados por el comportamiento del kot.

El pobre neko se sentía tan solo. Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba a él y a sus dos hermosas criaturas. No deseaba otra cosa más en el mundo que no fuese el volver a la fría Rusia en donde se encontraba su adorado Fénix, su gatita y su pequeña avecilla que al igual que su padre lo consideraba un Fénix.

¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lento¡Ya quería irse! Era cierto Mérida podría ser un hermoso lugar vacacional. El mar siempre estaba de un hermoso color azul. Los rayos del sol calentando la atmósfera pero gracias a la humedad se podían sentir de vez en cuando ráfagas de viento frescas. Pero todo eso lo quería disfrutar con su familia.

Tan solo faltaban dos días más. Dos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su Fénix¿Seguiría con vida¿Y los niños¿Cómo se la estarían pasando sin él? Quien sabe, solo los dioses lo sabrían…

-Je je, seguramente Amaru y Da wei se estén peleando y Kai no sabe que hacer con ellos-Pensó en voz alta, soltando una pequeña risilla

El pelinegro continuaba caminando. Se encontraba ahora por la zona de las albercas. Lo único que quería era relajarse un poco. Pero sus rusos amigos no ayudaban. Y la falta de su amado bicolor mucho menos.

- _¿Rei?_ -Una extraña voz lo saco de sus cavilares haciéndolo voltear

Su cuerpo se tenso. No era posible lo que había escuchado. Conocía esa voz. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Esa voz le era pertenecida por una de las cosas más aterradoras para su persona. Y quería correr. Debía huir mientras podía. Pero no pudo. Le fue imposible por el simple hecho de que la que lo había llamado ya estaba al frente suyo.

-¡Oh cielos¡Si eres tú¡Rei! Que alegría verte- Hablo con tanta efusividad y confianza que inclusive se le vino encima rodeando su cuello en un abrazo

-¿E-Edna?-Exclamo Rei con suma sorpresa y a la vez terror. No es que fuese que realmente la chica asustara tanto. Era el hecho de que junto a ella sentía que en cualquier momento lo iba a violar. Sobre todo después de la última vez que la vio en Rusia.

-¡Ah¡Que emoción! No te has olvidado de mi-Dijo completamente llena de felicidad la chica que al igual que él sus cabellos eran azabaches

-¿Q-Qué estas haciendo aquí?-Pregunta el neko intentando incorporarse y sacarse a la chica de encima

-Mi papá esta de vacaciones, su jefe le dijo que trabajaba demasiado y como mi mamá esta de viaje en Europa quiso traerme con él. Me alegra que lo hiciera. ¡Así te pude ver¿Sabes? Te extrañe mucho desde que me fui de Rusia-Menciono la chica con un deje de tristeza infantil

-¿E-En serio?-Pregunto nervioso. Era lo único que le faltaba encontrarse con su loca admiradora que haría lo que fuese por tenerlo

-¡Si!-Contesto casi a grito

Kon estaba sumamente nervioso. Ni siquiera aún podía soltarse del agarre de la chica. Genial. Eso era lo único que le faltaba. Estaba a miles de kilómetros lejos de Kai; Pero bien que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la hija del licenciado Tzab.

-_Je… que irónico, soy gato encerrado_-Pensó el pelinegro. Mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa irónica

En Rusia las cosas no parecían mejorar en lo más mínimo. Los chinos le estaban sacando enormes problemas al bicolor. ¡¿Cómo era posible que unos pequeños niños destruyesen medio Supermercado?! No había explicación lógica. Al menos había aprendido una valiosa lección.

-_Jamás… vuelvas a llevar a 12 niños a un supermercado, sobre todo si esos niños son extremadamente peligrosos_-Pensó el ruso mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en su laptop

Ya era miércoles y solo asían falta dos días para que su amado neko volviera. ¡Como lo extrañaba! Extrañaba su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, su largo cabello, su estrecha cintura, sus carnosos labios… ¡Todo de él extrañaba! Y lo tenía tan lejos.

Cerró su laptop. Por hoy ya era suficiente trabajo. Cogió el teléfono y marco a su hogar. Tenía la ligera impresión de que las cosas no estaban marchando nada bien y lo peor de todo es que todavía debía hacer un depósito al banco para pagar los daños a los del supermercado.

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba. Nadie contestaba. Eso era sospechoso

-¿Los habrá sacado a jugar afuera?-Pensó en voz alta el bicolor. Colocando de nuevo el auricular en su lugar

Hiwatari tuvo que dejar de preocuparse tanto por Mystel como por la seguridad de la humanidad por culpa de esos niños. Pues su linda secretaria le había informado que tenía una importante junta que se llevaría acabo en tan solo unos minutos. A lo que salió de su oficina

-Dime Rei ¿Qué te trajo aquí a Mérida?-

Kon fue arrastrado hasta el restaurante del hotel. Al parecer la chica no pensaba dejarlo ni por un segundo. Hasta comenzaba a entablar una conversación. Y no podía ser grosero. Pero tampoco quería estar ahí.

-Estoy aquí por negocios, unos compañeros míos me pidieron que venga ayudarles-Contesto a la pregunta el pelinegro

-Oh… Tus compañeros son ¿Yuriy y Bryan?-Preguntaba esperando a que la respuesta fuese si

-Am… Si ¿Por qué?-Pregunto un tanto dudoso el neko por la extraña actitud que mostraba ahora la chica

-Nada en especial-Y sonrío de una manera que cualquiera podría decir sincera, pero era más falsa que el día 30 de febrero –_ "Eso significa que no vino el Sr. Hiwatari ¡Perfecto! pero además también vino Yura ¡Que emoción!"_-Penso con regocijo la pelinegra

Pero en que ambos pelinegros se encontraban almorzando tranquilamente en el restaurante. Un par de rusos buscaban a cierto neko de mirar ámbar.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho Bryan!-Le reprocho el taheño a su amado esposo

-¿Yo¡Por tú culpa y esa estúpida margarita fue que el kot se nos perdió!-Se defendía el pelilavanda

-Si claro ¡cúlpame¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea culparme a mí?-Se quejaba Yuriy

-En realidad si, pero ya que eres el único por aquí…- Comenzó a decir el pelilavanda a lo que el taheño soltó un bufido de enfado

-¡Olvídalo! Ahora ve tú por la zona del restaurante, yo veré si lo encuentro en la recepción- Y ante tal orden ambos se separaron

En Rusia. Mystel y los niños estaban totalmente ocupados en la cocina. El rubio simplemente quería hacer un tranquilo desayuno. Pero contando que los chinos estaban en una guerra con los rusos y los otros chicos. Las cosas no terminaron nada bien.

Fue por eso que un poco bastante exasperado ordeno a los niños limpiar la cocina de pies a cabeza y que no saldrían de ahí ni comerían hasta que todo estuviese limpio.

En la empresa HIKK la junta entre ejecutivos había cesado. Kai ya se encontraba de regreso a casa. Se había dado el día libre con la vaga excusa de que debía hacer algo importante en casa. Él siendo el jefe, nadie se le opondría. Ahora ya se encontraba conduciendo su automóvil negro marca Jaguar, rumbo a su hogar.

-¡Rei¡Oye Rei!-Gritaba Yuriy por todo el hotel

El taheño llevaba tiempo buscando al kot. Ya habían pasado varías horas desde que se fue. Ni siquiera a la habitación había ido. Y eso le preocupaba.

-Espero que Bryan lo halla encontrado- Y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se suponía estaba su koi

Mientras el soviético pelilavanda estaba caminando bastante cerca por la zona del restaurante. El chino trataba de ver una manera de cómo zafarse de la chica o al menos intentaba olvidar que estaba frente a ella. En cambio la pelinegra estaba bastante al pendiente de su alrededor, pues sabía que seguramente sus amigos lo estarían buscando después de haberlo raptado. Y fue cuando lo vio. Ahí frente a ella se encontraba el ruso pelilavanda más sádico y cínico según decían los rumores que le habían dicho sus empleados.

-¡Ah Rei! V-Vamos a la playa-Dijo de repente. Pues había entrado en pánico aunque intentaba disimularlo

-¿A-A la playa?-Pregunto el chino sumamente nervioso

-¡Si¡Anda¡Vamos!-Y sin que el chino dijera una objeción lo arrastro de la mano

Kuznetzov observaba cada parte de la zona en la que estaba. Si no hubiera tantas plantas, seguramente sería más fácil visualizar al kot. Pero sorpresivamente solo volteo su cabeza asía la derecha y noto como el chino era llevado casi arrastras por una chica rumbo a la playa.

-¿Podría ser…?-Comenzó a formular una pregunta al ver a la chica. Quién se le hacía sumamente familiar. Más en ese preciso momento su pelirrojo esposo llego

-¿Lo encontraste?-Pregunto Yuriy

-Si y al parecer esta "bien" acompañado-Comento divertidamente el pelilavanda

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto el pelirrojo al no entender lo que decía su esposo

-El kot esta con una chica. Y no se por que, pero tengo la corazonada de saber de quien se trata-Y sin decirle algo más lo tomo del brazo jalándolo en dirección a la playa

El kot era para Kuznetzov como su hermano menor. Nunca lo abandonaría en garras de una chiquilla como la que creía que era esa que se había llevado a Rei. Suficiente era para él haberle dejado estar en las garras de Hiwatari. Y eso era demasiado.

Edna se encargaba de llegar lo más pronto posible a la playa. Lo más probable es que ahí allá mucha gente y eso significaba perder de vista al estoico cínico ruso de Kuznetzov. No quería meterse en problemas con ese ruso.

¿Cómo podría zafarse de las manos de esa chica¡Parecía que iba a estar un largo rato con ella! Cosa que no quería ¿Dónde rayos están Bryan y Yuriy cuando se les requiere?

¡O claro! Lo había olvidado. Los dos rusos estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo por una estúpida margarita. Es su culpa que él estuviera allí en Mérida para empezar. Era su culpa que él estuviera en manos de esa pelinegra. Y lo peor de todo es que no estaba su amado Fénix para salvarlo de ella.

-_Kai… ¡Cuánto te necesito ahora!_-Pensaba el ojo dorado

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales:**

Quiere agradecer a todos los que leen el fic. En especial a los que no dejan comentario xD. En fin espero les allá gustado el capitulo. Y este... quiero decir que seguramente van a odiar a ese personaje OCC mío. Pero descuiden Rei ya esta casado y esa chica no piensa hacerle nada malo (Sabrán por que en el proximo capitulo jaja xD o sin van a mi profile quizá se enteren antes jaja XD) En fin. ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! Ya me voy n.n

atte: Taimatsu-Kon


	12. Chapter 12 Rescatando al kot

**Notas:**

Lamento la tardanza, Espero les guste el capitulo. Disfrutenlo n.n (Contestación de Reviews abajo)

**Capitulo 12: Rescatando al Kot**

En la zona de la playa del hotel, detrás de una palmera se encontraban dos rusos uno de cabellos rojizos y el otro pelilavanda, tratando de pasar inadvertidos vigilando a cierta pareja fuera de lo normal.

-¡Bryan! Esto es ridículo –Menciono con saturó el pelirrojo.

-¡Shhh! Estas esperando a que nos vean –Le dijo el pelilavanda.

-¿Por qué no simplemente vamos por Rei y ya? Esa chica no es gran problema –

-Lo se. Pero me estoy divirtiendo viendo como el kot tratar de liberarse por su propia cuenta y no puede –Luego de esas palabras soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Shh! La gente nos ve raro –Le regaño tapándole la boca.

-Bhihj ojhg tojen –"Dijo"

-¿Eh? No te entendí nada –Le destapa la boca

-Dije, que hay que acercarnos porque el kot y la chica se mueven –Señalo con su dedo a los dos chicos que comenzaban a caminar por la playa.

Yuriy tomo del brazo a su esposo y fue siguiendo a los dos "tortolitos". Mientras que la agradable "pareja" daban un paseo por la playa a la orilla del mar.

-¿Sabes Rei? Me estoy divirtiendo mucho hoy estando contigo –Le comento la pelinegra aferrándose más al brazo del chico.

-"_Quisiera poder decir lo mismo_" –Pensó el chino, simplemente sonriéndole a la chica nerviosamente.

Siguieron caminando unos metros más, hasta que Edna le pidió a Rei que se detenga. Ambos se sentaron en una palmera y se ponían a ver el mar.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Le pregunta Yuriy a Bryan. Ambos estaban a tan solo dos palmeras de ellos.

El pelilavanda le susurra al oído su plan. Por los colores que se reflejaban en el rostro del taheño no era nada bueno.

-¡Bryan! No es tiempo de pensar en eso –Le regaña golpeándolo ligeramente en la cabeza

-No me culpes, tú preguntaste –Se masajea la parte golpeada.

-Me refería al como ayudaremos a Rei. ¿Ya viste con quién esta¡Es la hija del licenciado! –Dice todo alarmado.

-Si ya lo se. Kai se morirá cuando le diga –Comento divertido el ruso no quitando la mirada de la "pareja".

-¡Ni lo pienses! Si Kai se entera, nos morimos. Además es capaz de venir hasta acá para llevarse a Rei –Menciono.

-Si, si. Bien no le diré a Hiwatari –

-Bien ¿Y que haremos? –

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo? –Ante aquella pregunta a la nada, sujeta la mano de su esposo y se va acercando hasta los dos pelinegros.

Bryan prácticamente estaba arrastrando al pelirrojo. Y es que Yuriy intentaba detener a Bryan a que no se acercara a donde estaban ambos chicos. No es que le preocupaba que Bryan fuese ¡Le preocupaba ir él! Todavía recuerda lo que paso cuando se topo con ella.

Todavía que estuvo prácticamente acosando a Rei. Antes de que ella se fuera, la pelinegra lo acoso a él. Lo peor era que las cosas que insinuaba no eran para nada santas. En cierta forma se lamentaba por Rei. Pobre. Pero el no iba a sufrir la misma desgracia.

-¡No Bryan! Suéltame –Ordenaba.

-Deja de portarte como una niñita llorona Yuriy. De cualquier manera no te va hacer nada Tzab –

-¿Cómo sabes? –Pregunto sorprendido.

-La niñita mando una vez a unos subordinados suyos a investigarme. Digamos que se asustaron cuando se enteraron de lo que era capaz –Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

-Bryan… tu no… -Comenzó a balbucear.

-No mate a nadie si eso estas pensando –Le dijo seriamente.

-¿Entonces? –

-Esos sujetos se asustan muy fácil. Les sueltas una pequeña amenaza y creen que lo harás –Soltó con fastidio.

-Seguro saben de tu fama como sadomasoquista malvado tortura personas –Comento divertido.

-Si, posiblemente. Como sea ahora vamos tras Rei –

La pelinegra desvió su mirada un momento del rostro de Rei para ver su alrededor. No fue una agradable vista la que tuvo. A lo lejos, casi a centímetros de ellos, pudo divisar a los dos rusos amigos de Rei. Su rostro se descolorió al ver a Boris Kuznetzov. O como le decían sus amigos Bryan.

Ahora si no podía huir de la situación. Pero sintió menos miedo al ver a Yuriy. Era tan hermoso ese chico de cabello color fuego y orbes más azules que el mismo cielo. Sintió enamorarse otra vez. Pero no podía hacerle nada porque estaba el soviético que le asustaba algo.

-Así que aquí estabas kot –Dijo Bryan en cuanto llego al fin hasta los pelinegros.

-¡Bryan! –Exclamo feliz Rei levantándose de la arena.

-Te hemos estado buscando Rei. Tenemos que irnos. Hay una importante reunión –Mintió Yuriy quien era todo un experto para ello.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto confundido Rei. Según él ya no había trabajo hasta próximo aviso. Pero en cuanto fijo su vista a Bryan quien le dirigía una cara de "Sigue el juego" fue cuando entendió todo. –Ah… cierto, la reunión con… con…-Se trabo al intentar participar en la mentira.

-Con los Perez kot, con los Perez –Improviso ahora el pelilavanda. Por la cara que estaba mostrando la pelinegra no parecía estar convencida.

-Bueno… -Hablo al fin la pelinegra con un deje de tristeza. –Si tienes que irte. No me queda de otra más que irme. Adiós Rei-kun –Ya cuando creían los rusos y el chino que todo iba para bien. La pelinegra los dejo a todos impresionados cuando se acerco a Rei y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios despidiéndose o huyendo casi corriendo.

-Cierto Yura. No le diremos a Kai –Dijo Bryan con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-Vayámonos antes de que quiera otra cosa de Rei –Objeto el pelirrojo comenzando a retirarse del lugar.

Bryan siguió a Yuriy y luego de este le siguió Rei. Ahora regresarían a su habitación. Para el kot no era seguro salir con ELLA en el hotel.

Llegaron a su habitación. Bryan y Tala se acostaron en su cama, abrazándose mutuamente y regalándose besos. Mientras que Rei se acostó en su cama, tomo el teléfono del hotel y llamo al aeropuerto. Se acabo. No pasaría ni un minuto más en esa bella ciudad.

Si volvía a Mérida, sería con SU esposo y sus hijos. Solo así podría disfrutar de la bella ciudad y de sus costumbres. Y las cientos de cosas positivo que tenía esa ciudad. Pero ya no quería seguir ahí.

El pelirrojo notó lo que hacía el kot y le dijo a su esposo con la mirada que lo viera.

-¿Kot que haces? –Pregunto Bryan girándose para verle.

-Cambio mi viola para ahora mismo. Me regreso a Rusia –Sentenció.

-No puedes hacer eso –Dijo el pelirrojo no muy feliz.

-Claro que puedo. –Afirmo muy seguro de si el pelinegro.

-Si regresas Hiwatari nos obligara a nosotros también –Hablo ahora Bryan.

-Bryan… -Le llamo suavemente -¡Deja de ser un egoísta! –Le grito enfadado. –Yo ya quiero volver a Rusia con Kai. No me importa cuanto tiempo no hayan podido hacerlo por culpa de sus hijos. Ni Kai ni yo hemos podido. Pero yo ya quiero a mi Fénix –

-Bien tu ganas Kot –Dijo el pelilavanda

Rei ante la rendición de sus dos rusos amigos sonrío. Y ahora cambiaba tres boletos de avión. Muy pronto estaría de vuelta con su Fénix.

Mientras en la helada Rusia. Ciertos pequeños estaban sumamente exhaustos ante el trabajo que les asigno el rubio. Aprendieron al menos algo. "NUNCA JAMÁS hacer algo malo en presencia de su tío Mystel" O se aferraban a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Ahora estaban tirados en la sala, recostado algunos mirando televisión para relajarse. Ya ni siquiera tomaban en cuenta el hecho de que estaban en guerra y que se odiaban prácticamente. En ese momento solo les interesaba relajarse, comer palomitas y mirar la película de "Hostel 2"

-¿Y la gente ve esto? –Dice Leonid al ver como una chica rubia le muerde la nariz a un viejo loco.

-No puedo creer que pagaran tanto dinero por esta basura –Opino ahora Li

-Cierto. Muy cierto –Apoyo Da wei.

-¡Miren! En esa escena se nota la sombra del micrófono –Dijo Natsumi

-Y el viejito ya no tiene su reloj. Error de continuidad –Dijo Boer, uno de los pelirosados.

Definitivamente esos niños no eran normales. Eso era lo que pensaba Mystel al verlos ahí bien sentaditos observando una película que asustaría hasta a los mismo productores de esta. Pero para ellos no era más que una fantasía mal trabajada. Ya hasta veía las fallas de esta.

-Ahh… -Bostezo el pequeño rubio Mystel al igual que la yanqui-japonesa.

-Ya tengo sueño yo también –Menciono Amaru restregándose un ojo con la mano.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo todos quedaron profundamente dormidos. A pesar de ser apenas las 5 de la tarde. Pero había sido un día agotador para ellos. El rubio mayor sonrío al verlos a ellos tan dormiditos. Li, Da wei y Artur dormidos como montaña. Su pequeño hijo en brazos de las chicas. Leonid abrazando a Frank quien este lo abrazaba igual. Y el resto de los chinos abrazando a Ashley. Definitivamente todos se veían tiernos dormidos.

Pasaron algunas horas y el imponente hombre de Kai Hiwatari hizo acto de presencia en su hogar. Entrando a su enorme mansión. Notando al pasar por la sala a 13 pequeños bien dormidos y a un rubio mayor recostado en el sofá igual durmiendo.

A pasos lentos se acerco al rubio mayor. Hacía el mayor silencio posible para no despertar a los otros pequeños.

-Mystel… Mystel despierta –Le hablaba en voz baja.

-¿Eh? –Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio al abrir los ojos y ver a Hiwatari.

-Ayuda me a llevarlos a sus camas –Le señala a los niños.

-Si claro –

Ambos chicos iban tomando a sus respectivos hijos. Kai tomo primero a Amaru, para que de ese modo Mystel pudiese llevar a su hijo. Luego se llevaron a la yanqui-japonesa, a los ingleses-japoneses, a los rusos y a los chinos.

Pero por ahora en la ciudad de Mérida. Tres estoicos chicos entraron al humilde aeropuerto de la ciudad. Arrastrando sus maletas yendo a la sala en donde despegaría su avión.

-Extrañare esta ciudad –Comenzó hablar el pelirrojo –Buen clima. Excelente margaritas. Bella gente –Menciona viendo a una de las recepcionista saludándolo.

-Yo voy a extrañar las buenas bebidas. Aquí saben hacer excelentes bebidas con el Vodka –Hablo ahora el pelilavanda.

-Lo único que extrañare de aquí es la cultura. Al igual que sus historias. ESAS sin sonrosas que valen la pena apreciar –Menciono el chino mirando fijamente a sus amigos.

"_Pasajeros con destino a España-Rusia favor de abordar la sala A… Pasajeros con destino a…"_

-Vamos ese es nuestro vuelo –Dijo el chino levantadote de su lugar yendo hacía la sala. A lo que ambos rusos lo siguieron.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

Bien espero les haya gustado el capitulo. De verdad lamento la demora. Bien ahora digo quien es esa chica xDD me mataran por esto o.o. Bien esa chica fui yo u.u ¡Lo siento! No pude evitarlo. Es que el chino es sexy xDD. En fin. No le hice nada. Por el contrariohice algo bueno n.n Auyentarlo a Rusia xDD. Como sea aquí la contestación de review.

**Mai Maxwell:** Que lista eres Mai!! xD mira que nadie supo quien era jaja. Naah no le hicenada n.n es máshice algo bueno xD además fue solo un besito. Ni que solo fuese a matar jaja. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior espero que este igual. Además te agradesco el review y si yo igual habría parado al hospital con tanto niño xDD Cuidate n.n

**Shingryu Inazuma** Ah… ¿Con que soy una maldita babosa? No, no te creas jaja xD. Si agradesco que Kai no estaba ahí y sobre todo que Bryan no me hiciese nada xD. Pues la verdad esa margarita no era de nadie xD. Bueno si era de Bryan xD. Uy ya ni yo misma se xD. Es que elmesero tenía un gemelo y ambos se lo pidieron xD como sea ese es otro cuento. Gracias por el review y espero que este capitulo te guste n.n

**Darkqueen:** De verdad te gusta mi fic? Vaya, eso me alegra. Si lo se pobre Kai, andando con tanto niño que nison normales xD. ¿Odias a Mao? Bienvenida al club amiga!! Yo también la odio, es como una basura en el ojo, una mosca en la sopa, una astilla en el pie, es.. ya yame detengo o.oU Gracias por el review y espero que este capi te haya gustado n.n

**Catra Ivanov**Si ya lo note jaja xD. Si yo también soy igual. Pero por eso mismo no continua uno los fics, así que por eso dejo reviews ya, sigue el ejemplo chica xD. ¿Me querías ver sufrir? (insertenojos llorosos) Mala!! Naah no te creas xD. Si ya veo que todo el mundo quería que Bryan me matara xD. Si lo se, me la vole con lo de Da wei y Artur xD. Ellospersonifican el KaixBryan n.n. Si yo también ya la quiero ver xD. Pero eso será más adelante (O en la "segunda parte" de este fic) Jaja cheto xD bueno ya gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo no te haya defraudado n.n

**Rei asakura:** Si ya se, gracias por los adjetivos jaja. Si ya se Artur es toda una monada Quizá por eso lo cree xD No ya mucho ego por ahora. ¿Te gustaron Leonid y Frank? Igual a mi xD a ver cuando hago un capitulo de ellos jaja. Y ocontesto tu pregunta. Yep soy de Mérdia n.n ¡Linda ciudad! Claro lo digo porque vivo acá jaja xD. En fin gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n

**Isis Tsurumi:** ¡Miwis!! Jaja ya veo que si quieresmucho al chibimystel jaja. Descuida prometo hacerle quehable más. Y a ver si apareces ciertopeliverde que-tu-ya-sabes-quien xD Bueno muchas gracias por tus mil reviews, en serio y este capitulo te lo dedico a ti por queme inspiraste jaja xD. Gracias por tu review n.n

**Atte: RatekahinahsysuKxR**


	13. Chapter 13 Realmente ¿Lo odio?

**Notas:**

_Bueno, bueno, bueno… la verdad este capitulo como que va a tratar más de Leonid u.u por que? por el minimo hecho de que a él casi no lo e puesto en la historia! Bueno si lo pongo y todo, pero le quiero hacer su propio capitulo solo a él, pero descuida Shingryu va haber más Artur x Da wei xD_

**Capitulo 13: Realmente… ¿Lo odio?... **

Los brillantes rayos del sol se reflejaban por la enorme ventana. Avisando así que era un nuevo día. Ninguno de los pequeños que se encontraba en la mansión Hiwatari había despertado. Cada uno de ellos estaba en la posición que se encontraban en la sala, Kai había pensando que sería bueno que se quedasen así, para que no sintieran ningún cambio mientras dormía.

Uno de los rayos del sol le dio justamente en los ojos a cierto pelirrojo de mirada azul ártico. No quería despertar. Se sentía endemoniadamente cómodo. Algo le estaba brindando bastante calor, que en vez de serle sofocante, le tranquilizaba.

Entonces cayó en cuenta que ese calor no podía ser normal. Abrió de golpe los ojos y se topo con algo que en definitiva era devastador. Espantoso. Toda una abominación.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!! –Grito sonoramente el ruso, alejándose de la fuente de calor y cayó de la cama –Ay… -Soltó un quejido de dolor.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto alguien desde arriba de la cama. Leonid la elevo casi al instante la vista.

-¡¡Tú!! –Exclamo con sumo desprecio e ira, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Buenos días –Menciono con una dulce sonrisa, acercando su rostro al del mayor.

-Idiota –Coloco su mano frente al menor -¿Qué hacías abrazado de mi Kinomiya? –Pregunto con acidez.

-Sentir tu fuerte pecho brindándome calor y protección –Contesto aún no quitando esa estúpida sonrisa dulce, como la denominaba el pelirrojo. Ante tal comentario se sonrojo y desvió la mirada -¡Ah! Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas –

-¡No estoy sonrojado! –Decreto volteando a ver de nuevo a la cara al pelinaranja.

-Lo que digas cariño –Comento divertido levantándose de la cama.

-¡No me digas cariño! –Grito enfadado ¿Por qué siempre le encantaba enfadarlo?

El pelinaranja ignoro vil mente al pelirrojo y salió de la habitación. Leonid no pudo enfurecerse todavía más ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo? Ahora iba a ver quien era Leonid Kuznetzov, no por nada su padre era Bryan. Un Beyluchador altamente temido.

Salió de la habitación ignorando completamente que los demás aún seguían dormidos, bueno a excepción de cierto bicolor de mirada ámbar que esperaba a que el testarudo y molesto de su pelirrojo amigo se largase de una vez. Para su fortuna así fue.

-¡Al fin! –Exclamo en un susurro levantándose y retirando el brazo de Artur que estaba encima de él.

El bicolor enfoco su vista en el angelical rostro de Artur. Se veía tan hermoso durmiendo, en una pose de completa relajación. Lastima que la imagen era arruinada por una espantosa y horripilante mancha negra china llamada Li.

-Muy bien bastardo aléjate de Artur –Susurro para no despertar a su pelilavanda y empujaba malévolamente al pelinegro.

-¡Ay! –Exclamo con sumo dolor y luego enfoco su vista ene. Ojí-dorado –Hiwatari… ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –Pregunto sumamente enfadado.

-Alejándote de lo que es mío –Contesto en voz baja señalando a Kuznetzov.

-Grr… habrás ganado esta vez Hiwatari, pero esto no se va a quedar así –Dicho estas palabras se levanto del suelo, despertó a sus hermanos que estaban aún felizmente abrazando al ingles-japonés y se retiraron de la habitación.

-Hmf, maldito –Mascullo entre dientes. Ahora acaeciendo el cabello del pelilavanda, este emboza una sonrisa ante la caricia.

Mientras que con los adultos. Kai ya se encontraba listo para irse a su trabajo. Al parecer había sido el único despierto según él ya que no escuchaba ruido alguno en la mansión. Por lo que dedujo que los niños y Mystel continuaban durmiendo. Y es que el rubio mayor no había tenido una grandiosa noche al haber soñado con su ex esposa.

Mystel ahora de hecho se estaba revolcando en su cama, intentando sentirse cómodo en ella o conciliar en sueño perdido. Pero era inútil. Por lo que decidió mejor levantarse, preparar el desayuno y levantar a los niños, ya que sabía de ante mano que Kai se habría marchado a su trabajo por la hora que era.

Se arreglo lo más rápido y fue directamente a la cocina. No era muy bueno en ella, pero al menos podía hacer un desayuno decente y comestible con las frutas, ya que con el resto de la comida crearía cosas de su país natal que seguramente no les gustaría a los niños.

**Estados Unidos**

**Edificio de la PPBA**

En el ultra lujoso comedor de la PPBA un chico rubio de orbes azuladas y con graciosas pecas en el resto se encontraba comiendo junto con su esposo el trí-campeón mundial de Beyblade cuando eran jóvenes (N.A: Me dolió escribir eso u.uU)

-Takao… -Le llamaba dulcemente el rubio. Pero el peliazul no lo escucho –Takao no comas así –Ahora su tono era tranquilo. Pero el peliazul seguía comiendo -¡Takao te vas atragantar! –Grito al fin de que lo ignorara. Y entonces el peliazul lo viro a ver.

-Lo siento Maxie, es que me encanta la comida de aquí ¡Es excelente! –Exclamo el peliazul devorando una pieza de pollo.

-Si lo se, a Natsumi también le encanta. Pero ya tenemos que irnos. Debemos empacar para regresar a casa –

-¿Ya tan pronto? Vaya. Está bien vamos. Igual estoy ansioso por ver a Natsumi otra vez –

-Si yo también. Bueno vamos –Y ambos chicos se retiran de la cafetería de la PPBA

En cuanto prepararon sus maletas y todo y llegaron al aeropuerto, les quedaba tan solo 10 minutos de subir su avión. Pero para su desgracia en cuanto legaron a su sala asignada el vuelo ya había despegado.

-Genial… -Susurro con desgano el peliazul.

-Ahora tendremos que esperar hasta el siguiente vuelo –Dijo Max.

-Yo puedo llevarlos chicos –Menciono alguien a sus espaldas a lo que ellos voltearon.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamaron al unísono.

Mientras que ahora en la fría Rusia. Cierto pelirrojo de orbes azulados se encontraba mirando la televisión. Todavía no sentía ganas de bajar a desayunar y entre menos se volviese a topar con ese pelinaranja del demonio, todo marchaba bien para él.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado abrazado de él? O lo más importante ¿Cómo demonios es que lo permitió y no se dio cuenta de ello? Definitivamente ahí van todas las enseñanzas de su papá. A la basura total.

Ahora tenía estas crisis de cursilería. Pero igual no podía negar que ese pelinaranja era guapo, inclusive sus ojos le parecían atractivos… un minuto ¡¿En que demonios pensaba?! No, no, no. ÉL no estaba hablando positivamente bien de Kinomiya ¿Verdad¿VERDAD?

-Calmate Leonid, estas sonando estupido –Se murmuro para si.

Decidió mejor volver a enfocar su atención a la caja idiotizadota como le llamaba su mamá. Mejor si esa cosa le dejaba idiota, al menos ya no enfocaría su atención al pelinaranja… ¡Demonios! Volvió hacerlo.

-"No pienses en nada. Mantén tu mente en blanco. Blanco. Blanco." –Pensó esta vez cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretujando sus puños de igual forma.

Pero muy por el contrario de lo que pensó que so serviría se topo con el recuerdo de cuando lo beso en el supermercado y de lo bien que se había sentido. Abrió de golpe los ojos creando una mueca de total asco. ¿Por qué debías recordar justamente eso ahora?

-Creo que necesito aire fresco –Se levanto del sofá yendo a donde estaba su abrigo e ir al patio de la mansión, tal vez correría con la suerte de morir congelado o algo por el estilo.

Para su desgracia cierto pelinaranja estaba sentado bajo el árbol observando el cielo ¿Acaso el destino le jugaba una cruel broma o qué?

Mystel por su parte ya había finalizado de preparar el desayuno e iba de una vez a levantar a los demás niños. Por lo que subió las escaleras, pero en cuanto llegó el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Bueno? –Contesto esperando a que la otra persona hablara.

-_¿Mystel¿Qué haces en la casa de Kai?_-Pregunto la otra persona. Quien no se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Takao.

-Me quedo unos días en su casa ¿Quieren dejarle un mensaje? El no se encuentra ahora –

-_Eh… si, dile que mañana pasaremos por Natsumi _–Menciono el peliazul.

-De acuerdo, yo le diré –Y luego de ello colgó.

El rubio no le daba mucha importancia a ello pero seguramente cuando Kai se entrara saltaría de alegría. Si se iba Natsumi, se iban los otros dos Kinomiyas y así de poco en poco solo quedarían sus dos hijos y el hijo de Mystel. Que parecía ser bastante tranquilo.

Cuando llego al fin a la habitación en donde estaban todos los pequeños notó la ausencia de cinco chicos. No le tomo mucha importancia pues seguramente ya se habían levantado y estarían haciendo algo en cualquier lugar de la mansión. Por lo que fue con los demás para despertarlos. En especial a su hijo que dormía con las chicas.

-Mystel… Mystel hijo desierta –Le movía delicadamente para despertarlo.

El pequeño rubio abrió lentamente sus parpados dejando al descubiertos sus orbes azuladas. Las cuales en cuanto se acostumbraron a la luz lo primero que vieron fueron a su padre sonriente. Este se incorporo de donde estaba y con su manita restregó su ojo.

-¿Papi? –Menciono el pequeño.

-Buenos días –Le saludo tomándolo en sus brazos

-Tengo hambre –Dijo el pequeño sujetándose del cuello de su padre.

-Entonces vayamos a desayunar –Y al tan solo mencionar la palabra la rubia yanqui-japonesa despertó, junto con su amiga rusa y el inglés-japonés.

-¿Alguien dijo desayunar? –Dijo toda animada

-Si, vamos abajo todos –Dijo el mayor saliendo de la habitación junto con todos.

Mientras que en el patio de la mansión ciertos chicos debajo de un árbol "conversaban" o al menos uno de ellos lo estaba intentando.

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas cariño! –Le grito el pelirrojo.

-Y yo ya te dije que dejes de gritarme –Le hablo tranquilamente.

-Eres odioso, desesperante, una molestia, no sabes lo mucho que me desagradas… -Empezó a enumerar las mil cosas que detestaba de su persona.

-Y tu no sabes lo mucho que me gustas, que me encantas, me gusta tu seriedad, tu porte de chico malo… ¿Sabes? Podría continuar con esto todo el día-Seguía con aquel tono tranquilo, ahora se encogía de hombros sonriendo dulcemente.

El pelirrojo volvió a mirarle fulminantemente. Como odiaba esa sonrisa. Le encantaría poder borrársela del rostro de no ser porque es algo en su interior se lo impedía. No sabía que era. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de odiarlo tanto como decía.

-"_¿Qué diablos pienso¡Claro que lo odio! Es un mal nacido bastardo latoso"_ –Pensó con cólera.

-Leonid… -Le llamo el pelinaranja. Pero su voz esta vez si sonaba diferente -¿Por qué me odias tanto¿Acaso hice algo para que me odiaras tanto? –Preguntaba. Su mirada ahora era triste. Maldecía el pelirrojo por tener un corazón tan blando.

-Yo odio a todos –Contesto simplemente –Al único que no detesto tanto es a mi hermano y apenas y tolero a Hiwatari –

El pelirrojo ante esa respuesta sonrío. Quizá si se esforzaba un poco más podría llegar a ser algo más para el ruso pelirrojo. Sabía que no sería fácil desde que se enamoro de él. Pero el era Frank Kinomiya Masefield y no se iba a rendir sin dar pelea.

-Vamos adentro ¿No? Comienza hacer frío aquí –Comento el pelinaranja levantándose de su lugar.

-Como sea. Igual ya tengo hambre –Dijo como si nada siguiendo al pelinaranja, bastante cerca de su lado.

Frank giro su cabeza para mirarle y sonrío. El que el pelirrojo estuviese cerca de él, ya estando más tranquilo y en una pose relajada, pues sus brazos estaban en su nuca se lo demostraba, quería decir que ya comenzaba agradarle o eso quería pensar.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

Bueno esta vez si que perdoneme, pero no tengo para contestar sus reviews n.nU se me gota el tiempo ire al grano. Gracias a todas las que dejaron review que son

**Isis Tsurumi**

**Shingryu Inazuma**

**Rei asakura**

**Catra Ivanov**

**Darkqueen**

**Marpesa fane-li**

**Mai Maxwell**

Igual quiero decir que ¡Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti miwis espos! Espero esto te suba los animos, se que la noticia que nos dio Zusaku-okasa fue debastador u.u Pero… ¡Animo! Que me gusta que este feliz n.n. Jeje igual ya vez pot tanto presionarme ya conseguiste lo que querías xD. Bien eso es todo, espeor les haya gustado el capitulo y no olviden dejar reviews n.n

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**


	14. Chapter 14 De vuelta en casa

**Notas: **

Sin comentarios. Espero disfruten del capitulo y que no olviden dejar reiew.

**Capitulo 14: De vuelta en casa **

_"Pasajeros con destino a España-Rusia favor de pasar a la sala A-1… Pasajeros con…" _

-Chicos es nuestro vuelo –Despertaba el pelinegro a los dos rusos que dormían incómodamente en los asientos de la sala de espera.

-¿Ya? –Pregunto Bryan abriendo un ojo y quitando al pelirrojo de encima de él.

-No… cinco minutos más –Pedía el pelirrojo aferrándose a su esposo e impidiéndole a este pararse.

-Yuriy ya levántate –Y con toda la falta de delicadeza separa al taheño de su cuerpo –Tenemos un vuelo que abordar y no me levante tan temprano como para perder el avión –Ante eso tomo de la mano a su pareja y los tres empezaron a caminar rumbo a la sala que se les indico.

Ah unas cuantas salas más de donde se encontraba aquel trío estaban el peliazul Kinomiya, su esposo Max y cierta persona que conocieron en el segundo torneo de Beyblade. Hace tanto tiempo que no se veían.

-Así que ahora tu papá trabaja para el gobierno ¿No? –Preguntaba Takao quien le costaba un poco creer que el Dr. Zagart (1) ya no sea un loco psicópata con deseos de dominar el mundo.

-Si… -Asiente el peliverde igual con la cabeza regalando una sonrisa –Es que mi padre se siente mal por todo lo que me hizo, es su forma de recompensarme –

-Al menos las cosas están yendo bien para ustedes –Comenta Max.

-De hecho… pero díganme ¿Por qué van a Rusia? Pensé que vivían en Japón –Pregunto extrañado.

-Es que le pedimos a Kai el favor de que cuide a nuestra hija –Contesto Takao. –Pero ¡Cuéntanos amigo! –Le rodea el cuello con un brazo -¿Qué tanto has hecho¿Andas con alguien? –

-¡Takao! –Le regaño su esposo al peliazul.

-¿Qué Maxie? Tengo todo el derecho de preguntarle –Se hace al inocente alejándose de Zeo.

-Pero no así Takao –

-Bueno… como sea –Gira su vista a Zeo –Contéstame Zeo –Max le dirige una mirada de reproche –Por favor –Y el rubio solo niega con la cabeza.

-Este… pues yo… -Tartamudeaba el peliverde

_"Pasajeros con destino a España-Rusia su vuelo aborda, favor de pasar a la sala A-1…" _

Ante la última llamada, los tres chicos tomaron su equipaje y comenzaron a correr. Por estar platicando no habían escuchado las otras llamadas para abordar.

En cuanto con los pequeños, sorprendentemente para el rubio el desayuno fue tranquilo. Nadie insulto a nadie. Nadie se arrojo comida. Apenas y creyó haber visto que se dirigiesen mirada alguna. Aunque hubo algo que realmente lo dejo extrañado. Todos estaban en grupos.

Los hijos de Kuznetzov, uno estaba con el hijo de Kai y el otro con el de su mejor amigo y el ex entrador. Extraño porque hasta donde se había fijado parecía que se odiaban a muerte ¿Por qué andaban juntos ahora? Bueno no era de su incumbencia. Aunque igual le alegraba que su hijo ya comenzase a llevarse bien con los demás niños.

-De acuerdo ¿Entendiste todo Mystel? –Le preguntaba la pelinegra al pequeño rubio. Este asiente.

-¿Por qué tenemos que jugar "Declaro la guerra"? –Pregunto el japonés-inglés.

-Porque es un juego que todos podemos jugar –Declaro la pelinegra comenzando a formar un circulo y dividirlo en 4 con unos viejos trapos que encontró en la bodega.

-Ahora hay que escoger países ¿No? –Pregunto la yanqui-japonesa

-Si… ¡Pido la madre Rusia! –Exclamo emocionada colocando un pie al frente del círculo.

-¡Yo¡Yo Estados Unidos! –Hablo ahora la rubia colocando su pie.

-Ah… -Suspira con desgano el pelinaranja–Creo que elegiré Inglaterra –

-¿Y tu Mys-kun¿Qué elegirás? –Le preguntaba animada la rubia.

-Eh… no se –Menciono tímidamente el pequeño jugando con sus dedos índices.

-¡Kyaaa¡Es tan mono! –Exclamaron las dos chicas abrazando al pequeño rubio.

El joven inglés estaba algo celoso sobre la excesiva atención que recibía por parte de las chicas ¿Qué tenía ese chico que no tuviese él? Aunque era algo ridículo que sintiese celos de ¡Un chico menor que él! Igual no lo hace apropósito ¿Cierto?

-¡Podrían dejar de hacer eso y poder iniciar el juego! –Grito ya exasperado.

-No seas celoso Ashley –Espeto la pelinegra separándose del rubio.

.No estoy celoso –Se cruzo de brazos fijando su vista a cualquier otro lado.

-Yo diría que si –Hablo ahora la rubia, pero ella no soltaba al pequeño.

-¡Que no estoy celoso! –Volvió a gritar.

-Ya… ya Ashley –Abraza al pelinaranja por la espalda –No te nos enceles, que te ves horrible con el ceño fruncido –Y le da un beso en la mejilla la pelinegra a lo que el ojí-verde se sonroja -¡Iniciemos ya! –Y de golpe se separa del inglés.

El pelinaranja estaba en una clase de shock. ¿Estaría soñando? Si… eso explicaría lo que acababa de suceder. Amaru, la hija del popular príncipe del hielo Kai Hiwatari, le había besado la mejilla ¡A él¡Qué era hijo del hombre que más odiaba su padre! Claro que Amaru nunca lo había tratado a él mal, pero nunca le había besado en la cara igual.

-¡Hola¡Ashley despierta! –Le grito la pelinegra ya en su lugar de juego como los otros dos rubios, ya que al final no se le ocurrió otro país al pequeño que Egipto de donde venía su padre y él.

-¿Eh? –El pelinaranja salió de sus pensamientos y se acerco a los otros.

-Bien… ¿Quién inicia? –Pregunto Natsumi.

-Yo digo que inicie Ashley –Opino la ojí-roja.

-¿Yo? –Pregunto extrañado ¿Qué no su atención estaba en el rubio pequeño?

-Si, tú, vamos inicia –

-Esta bien… -Dijo no muy convencido – Declaro la guerra en contra de mi peor enemigo que es… -Hace una pausa antes de continuar, mirando detenidamente a todos los presentes y entonces supo a quien escoger –Egipto –

Ante la mención del país los otros chicos echaron a correr, el pequeño Mystel apenas y salía de la impresión de que dijeran su país y luego recordó lo que tenía que hacer. Gritar fuertemente "STOP" solo que para su desgracia, los chicos ya habían avanzado gran distancia y sería difícil adivinar cuantos pasos tendría que dar.

-Eres cruel primo –Le reprocho la rubia al pelinaranja.

-No soy cruel –Se defendía el otro indignado –Se le llama estrategia de juego –

-Estrategia nada, tú sabes bien que él es nuevo en este juego, eres un tramposo –Continuo reprochándole la rubia.

-Si, lo que digas prima –La ignoro olímpicamente.

El rubio vio a los tres personas, para así escoger a quien adivinaría los pasos, ya que como se lo había explicado la rubia ojí-azul, era cosa de ver quien estaba más cerca. Notó entonces que el más cercano era el chico de pelos anaranjados. Miro la distancia y luego con sus dedos empezó a contar. Sentía más confianza haciendo eso.

-Son 34 pasos si camino en donde esta él–Dijo el rubio de repente señalando a Ashley.

-Si eso es lo que crees –Menciono el oji-verde. El rubio no dijo nada y empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba el inglés.

-1…2…23…34 –Dijo al final el pequeño pisando ligeramente el pie del pelinaranja.

-Tuviste suerte –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacía el circulo.

-Ignóralo Mys –Hablo la rubia ahora volviendo abrazar al rubio –Solo es envidioso porque él casi nunca acierta –Le besa la frente -¡Kyya¡Eres muy listo! –

-G-Gracias… -Dijo el pequeño completamente sonrojado por las muestras de afecto que le daba la rubia.

En tanto el rubio mayor observaba la escena. Sonría ampliamente ya que realmente su hijo ya estaba teniendo amigos, aunque se le hacía un poco extraño que el pelinaranja estuviese molesto, si el pudo llevarse bien con su padre, claro con algo de trabajo ¿Por qué su hijo y él no podían?

-Quizá… -Musito –Igual le cueste trabajo a él –Dijo un poco divertido, retirándose del lugar.

Afuera de la mansión cierta pareja de chinos volvía de a donde sea que se hubiese ido antes ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado a sus crías ahí¡¿Y con esa bestia¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Quien sabe que cosas le habría pasado a sus retoños ¡Solo buda lo sabría!

-Mao –Le hablaba su esposo con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-¡¿Qué?! –Espeto completamente molesta.

-No te preocupes tanto por los niños… ellos están bien –Intento calmar a la fiera que tenía por esposa, aunque claro que era inútil.

-¿Qué no me preocupe¡Lee! –Le dijo en tono de reproche -¿Estas conciente de que nuestros hermosos bebés están en casa de un maniático? –Casi se lo grito.

-Ah… no –Contesto simplemente, la pelirosa frunció el ceño –Están en casa del esposo de nuestro mejor amigo –

-¡Mi bebés no van a seguir ni un tiempo más en esa casa¿Me oíste Lee? –Le apunto con el dedo índice.

-Si lo que digas querida –Dijo ya rindiéndose, perdía el tiempo intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero justamente mientras Mao iba caminando rumbo a la puerta principal Hiwatari dos taxis, sorprendentemente llegando al mismo tiempo, se estacionaron en la entrada de la mansión. Dentro de uno de los vehículos amarillos descendían Rei junto con Yuriy y Bryan, mientras que del otro descendían Takao, Max y Zeo.

-Qué bien se siente estar en casa –Dijo el chino respirando el aroma del lugar.

-Dilo por ti mismo –Menciono el pelirrojo tomando su equipaje.

-Mira Yura, parece que no somos los únicos que igual regresaron de su viaje –Le comenta Bryan a su esposo señalando al peliazul japonés, al yanqui y a un chico que nunca jamás en la vida había visto.

-¿Quién crees que sea el chico de cabello verde? –Pregunto Tala.

-Ni idea –No dejaba de verlo –Oye kot –Llamo al pelinegro haciéndole voltear para que lo vea -¿Sabes quien es el chico que esta con el hiperactivo y el tragón? –Pregunto "_sutilmente_" el pelilavanda.

El oriental no entendiendo al cien por ciento la pregunta voltea su vista a donde le indicaba Bryan y entonces entendió a lo que se refería su amigo. Se trataban de Takao y Max que estaban con Zeo. Aunque eso lo dejaba en duda ¿Qué hacía Zeo con ellos? No es que no le alegraba ver a un viejo amigo, solo que era muy curioso y por eso quería saber.

-Mira Takao, ahí esta Rei –Le hablo Max a su esposo señalándole donde estaba Rei.

-Cierto, mira Zeo ¿Te acuerdas de Rei? –Le habla al peliverde. -¿Qué tal si vamos a saludar? –

Ya era medio día, eso significaba que ya era hora de salir, en palabras mucho más simples, hora de largarse a su cómoda casa. Tomo algunas carpetas importantes para llevarse a su casa y rápidamente cerro su oficina para ir a su auto. En cuanto subió prácticamente acelero a la velocidad más rápida, entre más rápido estuviese en su casa mejor, aunque tomando en cuenta que estaba infestada de niños, no sería tan gratificante como lo era cuando solo estaban su neko y sus hijos.

Solo que cuando llego no esperaba encontrarse a dos taxis estacionados enfrente de su mansión, tampoco ver de nuevo a la gata rosada en su puerta principal. Lo único bueno de su panorama en ese instante, es que junto a uno de los taxis se encontraba cierto chino de ojos dorados, cabello negro bastante largo y dueño de una sonrisa encantadora.

Estaciono rápido su coche, bajo de él como alma que lleva el diablo y corrió a mil por hora llegando hasta su chino quien lo abrazo con suma fuerza. Cuanto lo había extrañado. No dudo ni un segundo y le beso los labios apasionadamente, y el oriental le contesto de igual forma, ambos se habían extrañado de sobremanera.

Los presentes, a excepción de Kuznetzov e Ivanov, sonrieron. Igual la pelirosada al notar el alboroto que pasaba atrás suyo, voltio viendo a su mejor amigo besándose con ese ser que tanto odiaba, mostrando una mueca que le deformaba el rostro.

-Te extrañe mucho –Musito Hiwatari cuando rompió el beso.

-Yo también –Le contesto Rei dándole un fugaz beso –Es bueno regresar a casa –Y sonrío ampliamente.

**_Continuara… _**

****

**Notas finales: **

De verdad lamento la tardanza. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Y tmb perdonen que no les pueda contestar sus reviews, ahora, pero cuento con tiempo. Muchas gracias a…

**Marpesa fane-li **

**Megan Hiwatari **

**Shingryu Inazuma **

**Catra Ivanov **

**Mai Maxwell **

**Rei asakura **

Nos vemos n.n

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**


	15. Chapter 15 ¡¿Qué!

**Notas:**

Lamento la tardanza, fuerzas mayores (enfermedad) me hicieron demorarme, además de otras cosas u.u (emociones) como sea n.n espero les guste el capitulo y… ya les dejo de tanta palabrería n.n

**Capitulo 15¡¿Qué?!**

-¡Rei¡Rei! –Gritaba desde a lo lejos la pelirosada que iba corriendo abrazar al pelinegro.

Al llegar hizo a un lado al bicolor, abrazando así al ojí-dorado con suma fuerza. El resto de los presentes solamente hicieron su cara a un lado para no vomitar al ver la "tierna" escena.

-Mao… –Hablo quedamente el pelinegro.

-¿Si Rei? –

-Me… asfixias –La china dejo de aprensar al pelinegro con sus brazos alejándose de él. -¿Qué te trae a Rusia? –Pregunto Rei intentando no mirar a su esposo que sabía estaba más que enfadado

-Si Mao ¿Qué haces aquí? –La voz sería de Kai se hizo escuchar mientras pasaba de largo a la pelirosada y se colocaba alado de su kot.

-Ese es un asunto que no es de tu incumbencia Hiwatari –Le dirigió una mirada bastante despectiva al bicolor.

-Hmf –Bufó con enfado desviando el rostro

El resto de los presentes sentía que solo sobraban por lo que todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta principal de la mansión. Solo había un problema ¿Cómo entraban si el hombre de la casa estaba muy ocupado peleando con una gata?

-Toca Bryan –Le ordeno su esposo al pelilavanda

-No se te vaya a romper una uña –Dijo burlón tocando la puerta

-Hmf –Giro su cabeza a otro lado intentando no molestarse por el comentario y darle esa satisfacción a su marido

Takao, Max y Zeo solo observaban como los rusos se pelaban. Tocaron 2 veces, 3, pero nadie abría la puerta, hasta que escucharon un quedo "_Ya voy_" fue que dejaron de tocar la dichosa puerta.

-Oye Bryan… -Llamo el taheño a su esposo dándose cuenta de algo ¿Quién demonios fue aquel que dijo "Ya voy"?

-¿Qué? –Volteo a verle

-¿Quién crees que sea el que hablo detrás de la puerta? –

-No se, quizá alguno de los sirvientes de Hiwatari, yo que se, no vivo aquí –Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio de tez morena y cuencas azuladas.

-Lamento la demora –Se disculpo Mystel haciendo una reverencia

-¡¿Mystel?! –Exclamaron sorprendido Takao y Max.

-¿Takao¿Max¡Que gusto verlos! –Sonrió ampliamente

-Ah con que se trata de ti, la marioneta de Valkov –Hablo Bryan sonriendo cínicamente. Mystel le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por lo menos yo pude gozar de mejores privilegios que tú –Sonrió ahora él con cinismo. Bryan frunció el ceño listo para golpearlo

-Ni se te ocurra Bryan, yo no pienso pagar cuentas de hospital si lo golpeas –Detuvo el puño del pelilavanda el taheño antes de que las cosas se pusieran rudas.

Bryan solo bufó con disgusto cruzándose de brazos después, su esposo solamente sonrío como si nada hubiese pasado. Takao y Max reían nerviosamente y aquel peliverde que era extraño para el egipcio miraba todo confundido.

-¡Oh es cierto! Zeo tu no conoces a Mystel ¿Verdad? –Hablo Takao de repente

-¿Mystel? –Repitió el nombre el peliverde, dirigiéndole una mirada al rubio el cual le sonrío y este desvió la mirada apenado –Es la primera vez que lo veo –

-Mystel te presento a Zeo Zagart, es un buen amigo nuestro, espero se lleven bien –Empujo sutilmente al peliverde con el rubio.

-Ah… Hola –Saludo nerviosamente el peliverde

-Hola –Sonrío de medio lado el rubio

-Si, si, lamento arruinarles este bello momento pero… ¿Podemos entrar a la casa? Cambiar de clima tan radicalmente me ha dado frío –Hablo repentinamente el pelirrojo colocándose en medio de los recién conocidos

Ambos chicos se hicieron a un lado rápidamente, desbloqueando la puerta y en ese mismo instante todos entraron después de que los rusos lo hicieran. Una vez adentro escucharon un estruendoso ruido que provenía de arriba.

-¡Los niños! –Exclamo de repente el rubio, corriendo en ese mismo instante por las escaleras siendo seguido por todos.

En cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a un pequeño rubio llorando, siendo consolado por una rubia y otros niños atrás de ellos viendo desafiantes a los culpables de todo esto.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunto seriamente Mystel

-¡Ellos lastimaron a Mys-chan! –Hablo de inmediato la rubia americana señalando a los 5 chinos con el dedo índice.

-¡No es cierto! –Dijo uno de los chinos

-El solito se cayo –

-¡Mentira! Ustedes lo empujaron –Hablo Ashley ahora

En ese mismo instante los niños comenzaron a gritarse mutuamente, Mystel intentaba inútilmente de evitar que entre todos se armara más que una disputa. Ya estaban casi al borde de darse a golpes.

Mientras el pequeño Mystel seguía llorando, realmente le había dolido su caiga, en especial porque se había lastimado no tan grave la rodilla, pero no dejaba de arderle. El peliverde notó que la rubia no lograba calmar al pequeño rubio, entonces se acerco a él, poniéndose en cuclillas para verle. Los demás presentes solo miraban lo que hacía el peliverde.

-¿Te duele? –Señala su rodilla, el pequeño asintió, apaciguando un poco su llanto –Sana, sana colita de rana si no sanas hoy, sanaras mañana –Canturreo Zeo, logrando así que el pequeño sonriese –Je… te ves lindo cuando sonríes, no dejes de hacerlo –Le regalo una sonrisa –Cuídalo bien pequeña –Dirigiéndose a la rubia al lado del pequeño, quien le veía sorprendida

Después de eso se levanto volviendo con los demás. Mystel quien había presenciado todo aquello se quedo inmóvil y más que nada sorprendido. Natsumi por otra parte al ver que ahora el pequeño egipcio ya estaba más calmado tuvo una buena idea.

-Oye Mys… ¿Te gustaría comer un helado? –El pequeño movió la cabeza afirmativamente -¡Perfecto! Ven vamos a la cocina –Se levanta, ayudando al pequeño a hacerlo igual tomándolo de la mano.

La americana rubia lo llevaba hasta la puerta topándose con unas personas que se notaba eran mayor que ella.

-¿A dónde vas Natsu? –Le pregunto Takao completamente divertido de que su hija no se diese cuenta de su presencia antes

-¡O-Otou-san! –Exclamo completamente sorprendida y feliz. Soltó la mano del pequeño egipcio para rodear con sus brazos a su padre que se había agachado para verla

-Te extrañe mucho Natsu –

-¡Yo también Otou-san! –

-¿Qué¿No hay abrazo para tu mamá? –Dijo divertido Max por haberse tenido que referir a si mismo así.

-¡Okasa! –Se alejo de los brazos de su padre para ir a los de su madre.

-Natsumi –La estrecho entre sus brazos. Cuanto la había extrañado

-Otou-san, Okasa, les quiero presentar a alguien –Se separa de su madre y vuelve con el egipcio, tomándolo de la mano para acercarlo con sus padres–El es Mystel, es mi nuevo amigo ¿No Mys? –Le pregunto eufóricamente

-Hai… -Contesto tímidamente

-¡Wuaw! Sabes Japonés jaja que bien muchacho –Takao fue el primero en hablar revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño –Así que es tu amigo ¿Eh Natsu? –La pequeña asintió -¿Y pensaban ir ha algún lado? –

-¡Hai! Le invite de helado ¿Nos acompañaran? –

-¡Claro! Yo helado no me pierdo –

-¿Tu que dices Okasa¿Vienes? –

-¡Obvio Natusmi! Si no quien va a detener a tu papá de que se termine todo el helado –Bromeo el americano, recibiendo una mirada asesinadota por parte de su esposo

-Maxie… enfrente del pequeño no –Dijo entre dientes, Max solo amplió más su sonrisa

-¡Vamos Natsumi, parece que Otou-san se enfado! –Dijo divertido comenzando a ir a la cocina, junto con la pequeña y el pequeño rubio, mientras que Takao solo contenía su enfado y luego los acompañaba

-¡Esperen me! –

Mystel después de salir de su pequeño trance, logro finalmente calmar a los niños. Al parecer todavía seguían jugando "Declaro la guerra" y que los chinos quería unírseles, pero según Leonid ellos eran unos tramposos por los que no los dejaron jugar y fue cuando empezó todo y empujaron "_sin querer_" a su hijo.

-Fuese o no apropósito Li, debes disculparte con Mystel –Le ordeno el rubio al pequeño pelirosado

-Como usted diga –Dijo casi a regañadientes

-Espero lo hagas –Hablo Ashley, recibiendo una mirada enfadado por el chino, el pelinaranja le resto importancia

-De acuerdo, ahora quiero que vuelvan a jugar en silencio y con calma, si se vuelven a pelear los castigare como la vez pasada –Los pequeños sintieron escalofríos de solo recordar el castigo

-Parece que los tienes bien dominados wuero –Hablo el pelirrojo

-Si, pero a mis hijos nadie les ordena, mucho menos una marioneta de Valkov –Dijo Bryan con el ceño fruncido

-Ex-marioneta –Recalco Mystel –Pues mira que tus hijos son los primero en obedecerme –Sonríe con satisfacción

-Grr –Gruñe preparando su puño de nuevo para golpearle, pero Yuriy lo detiene

-Cuentas de hospital –Le murmuro al oído

-Hmf –Se cruzo de brazos, cerrando los ojos, aún con el ceño fruncido

Había bastante frío afuera, demasiado para su gusto. Sabía que era normal que sintiese más frío del que normalmente sentía. No todos los días vas a un estado bastante calido y húmedo para ir a un país donde la mayor parte del año esta nevando.

Kai notaba el intenso frío que sentía su neko. Pero no podían moverse de ahí porque la pelirosada, ahora, no para de hablar, quejándose de mil y un cientos de cosas y a pesar de que Rei le menciono que era mejor entrar a la casa, ella decidió seguir ahí afuera. Todavía que igual Lee había insistido con la idea de Rei.

Al parecer Mao quería ver a Rei solo para que este le dijese en que parte de China había comprado el tapete que estaba en su antigua casa. El pelinegro casi al escuchar eso se caían a la fría nieve, de no ser porque Kai lo sujeto.

-¡Mao! Podías preguntarme eso por teléfono, no tenías que venir hasta acá –Casi le gritaba por lo tonto que eso sonaba

-¡Lo se! Lee también me lo dijo, pero igual quería venir a visitarte –Sonrío dulcemente. Kai sentía que vomitaba

-Si que bueno, ahora que sabes donde comprar ese dichoso tapete ¿Puedes irte? Quiero tener paz en mi casa antes de morir –Hablo Kai coléricamente. No soportaba que pisase SU suelo, aunque fuese el del patio, un segundo más.

-¡Ay! Si que eres amargado, en serio Rei no se como… -Y de nueva cuenta la pelirosada iba a empezar hablar sin callar, de no ser porque Lee la interrumpió

-Vamos Mao, sabes igual que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, dale vamos por los niños y volvamos a casa –

-¡Hmj! Como sea –Se da la vuelta yendo en dirección a dentro de la casa

Rei miraba como su amiga y amigo iban a entrar a la casa con una gotita de sudor en la nuca. A veces la pelirosada podía ser tan ocurrente y actuaba sin siquiera pensar bien las cosas. Por su parte Kai miraba a la gata rosada con profundo odio ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en irse¡Ya la quería fuera¡A ella y a todas sus crías! Al menos agradecía de cierta forma que Lee fuese un poco más sensato, si no… posiblemente hubiera enloquecido y sería uno de los de la calaña de Brooklyn.

-No sigas con esa cara –Le hablo Rei sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Yo se que no la toleras, yo apenas y lo logro ahora, pero no me gusta verte con esa cara apenas llegando de nuevo a mi hogar –

-Ya se… pero no puedo evitarlo y lo sabes –Se encogió de hombros intentando excusarse

-Lo se –Le sonríe dulcemente –Y… ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí afuera? Ya comienzo a tener frío –Se acerca al bicolor para abrazarlo y acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Entonces yo te doy calor –Lo rodea con sus fuertes brazos –Espera solo un momento más y entramos –Rei solo asintió con la cabeza

Dentro de la mansión Mao y lee ya habían entrado y se dedicaron a buscar a sus pequeños. Los demás niños de estar en el piso superior decidieron bajar y ver que hacían en la sala, lo único que se les ocurrió fue mirar la televisión, ya no tenían tantas ganas de jugar.

-¿Por qué vemos esto? –Pregunto Leonid quien veía con cara de fastidio la televisión

-Era esto o ver esas novelas latinas todas sin sentido –Contesto Ashley quien no estaba igual muy contento con lo que veían

-A mi me gusta, tiene buena trama –Sonreía feliz, su hermano le vio con rareza

-Claro, tú todo lo extraño y retorcido crees que es bueno –Dijo Leonid, Frank solo giro su cabeza para mirarle y sonreírme, lo que hizo que el ruso pelirrojo frunciese en ceño

-Shhh no me dejan escuchar –Les dijo la pelinegra que veía atentamente la pantalla, el resto guardo silencio poniendo atención igual sin saber que más hacer

Da wei por su parte no ponía en lo más mínimo atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo una linda e interesante forma de divertirse con Artur, quien veía igual que los demás, la televisión con atención.

-Artur… -Susurro el nombre del pelilavanda en su oído mientras se le apegaba, el pequeño Kuznetzov sintió escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo

-D-Da wei… -Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas -¿Q-Que haces? –

-Distraerme de esa estúpida película ¿Qué más? –Seguía murmurando en el oído del menor, pasando una mano suya por el otro lado del pelilavanda para juntarla con la de él.

En tanto los adultos, Mystel y Zeo ya se encontraban en la cocina junto con Takao y Max, y los niños, después de todo el pequeño Mystel todavía seguía alterado un poco emocionalmente. Por parte de los rusos ellos ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras, no querían estar en la misma zona que los chinos.

Mao tomo a sus retoños y al igual que los rusos bajo las escaleras, los paso de largo y salió casi de inmediato de la mansión.

-¡Rei! –Grito desde lejos la pelirosada llamando la atención del pelinegro quien tuvo que separarse del bicolor –Ya nos vamos –Dijo en cuanto llego

-¿En serio? Que lastima–Hablo Kai con sumo sarcasmo-Solo espero no vuelvas –Mascullo entre dientes siendo solo escuchado por Rei quien le dio un codazo en las costillas

-Les deseo buen viaje –Sonrió amablemente Rei despidiéndose

-Hasta luego, chicos despídanse del tío Rei –

-Adiós –Dijeron los pequeños al mismo tiempo

-¡Mamá! No quiero irme ¡Quiero quedarme! –Suplicaba el pequeño Li que estaba siendo arrastrado por su madre

-Te he dicho millones de veces que ningún hijo mío seguirá en esa casa –

Y así los chinos tomaron un taxi para regresar a su hogar. Rei se despedía de sus amigos con un ademán en la mano, cuando el taxi desapareció de su campo visual, dirigió su vista a Kai.

-Bien… ¿Ahora ya podemos entrar? –

-Claro, quien sabe que estarán haciendo todos esos haya adentro –

-Mmm… Probablemente Takao acabándose lo que había en la cocina, Max deteniéndolo, los niños ocupados haciendo sus cosas, Bryan y Yuriy ya sabes –Una gotita de sudor descendió de su frente –Y Mystel y Zeo no estoy seguro que hagan… -Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada

-Se nota que los conoces bien –Ya llegando al fin a la entrada de la mansión abrieron la puerta. En cuando entraron a la casa se toparon con los rusos.

-¿A dónde iban ustedes? –Pregunto Kai quien los veía sospechosamente

-A la sala, íbamos a ver si ahí estaban nuestros hijos –Contesto Yuriy, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada

-Más fácil donde haya destrozos en la casa, quiere decir que sus monstruos andan cerca –Ante ese comentario recibió otro codazo en las costillas y una mirada asesina pro parte de Kuznetzov

-Cierra la boca Hiwatari, que tus mocosos dudo mucho que sean menos destructivos que los nuestros –Dijo Bryan. Kai solamente sonrió con sorna

-Entonces veamos que hacen ¿Te parece? –Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sala siendo seguido por el pelilavanda

-Tenían que ser –Dijeron al unísono Rei y Yuriy

Hubo un largo silencio y sin que nadie se percatara un estruendoso grito se oyó por toda la mansión. Inmediatamente Yuriy y Rei fueron a la sala para ver que pasaban y vieron a un Bryan y Kai desmayado, mientras que los niños los veían extrañados, en especial Da wei y Artur que estaban tomados de las manos.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Pregunto Rei

-¡Ahh! Unión familiar –Dijo todo feliz Ivanov

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

Si, si, lo se me demore mucho u.u… am… espero les haya gustado el capitulo aunque me quedo medio raro, también en vista de que he notado que las reglas de prohíben contestar reviews ps… esta vez no hay contestación, por lo que veré si para el próximo cap les mando mejor un mensaje n.n, es todo.

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR **


	16. Chapter 16 Una unión prohibida

**Notas finales: **

Si, si, lo se me demore mucho u.u… am… espero les haya gustado el capitulo aunque me quedo medio raro, también en vista de que he notado que las reglas de prohíben contestar reviews ps… esta vez no hay contestación, por lo que veré si para el próximo cap les mando mejor un mensaje n.n, es todo.

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR **

**Capitulo 16: Una unión prohibida **

_Kai… _

_Kai despierta…. _

_Kai… _

Se oía una voz muy a lo lejos. Todo estaba oscuro y se sentía sobre las piernas de alguien. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus escarlatas orbes y se topo con unas azulinas y otros ámbares.

-¡Ah¡Yuriy! No me asustes así maldición –Maldijo mientras se incorporaba de las piernas que al parecer pertenecían a su chino

-Hasta que despiertas –Dice Yuriy

-Cállate, no estoy de humor para escucharte… ay –Soltó un ligero quejido de dolor al tocarse la cabeza –Tuve un sueño muy raro Rei –Dirigiéndose a su esposo a quien volteo a ver –Soñé que Da wei y Artur se tomaban de las manos –Ante eso todos los presentes guardaron silencio – ¿Por qué se me quedan mirando todos? –Eleva una ceja en señal de extrañeza

-¡Papá¡Papá! –Llego de la nada la pequeña Amaru, abalanzándose sobre su padre para abrazarle y llorar en su pecho –E-Estaba… muy… asustada… snif snif –Decía entre el llanto

-Tranquila Amaru, papá está bien –Le decía Rei para tranquilizarla

-Snif… snif… -Siguió sollozando

-Amaru estoy bien –le acaricio la espalda el bicolor a la pelinegra –Un momento… ¿Dónde esta Bryan? –Pregunto de repente Kai, sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Bryan, Kai? –Pregunto Yuriy con picardía

-Estaba por demostrarle que mis hijos no son destructivos y después… -Volvió a colocar una mano en su cabeza intentando recordar que paso

-Bryan todavía sigue desmayado –Contesto Ivanov

-Espera… -Abre los ojos sorprendido –No estarás insinuando que… -Mira a Ivanov quien sonreía con complicidad, luego gira su vista al chino quien se encogió de hombros

Se desplomo de nuevo en el suelo, pero para su fortuna Rei lo sujeto, pues si no también se caía con Amaru.

-Rei… -Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo el bicolor –Por favor… dime que no es eso cierto… dime que Da wei no esta con uno de los monstruos de Kuznetzov… -

-No lo sé Kai, solo viste que se sujetaban de las manos –

Mientras el resto de los pequeños estaban afuera de la cocina, algo inquietos por lo ocurrido. Da wei y Artur estaban en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, Leonid pegado a la pared junto a su hermano, el resto de los pequeños solo les miraban.

-¿Y¿Les van a decir? –Rompió el silencio Ashley, las miradas de los rusos se pusieron sobre su persona

-Quizá –Contesto el bicolor, volviendo a ver a su padre

-No es fácil decidirlo, sabemos que nuestros papás no se llevan muy bien –Dijo Artur

-Por no decir que se odian a muerte –Menciono Leonid, que estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados

-¡Leonid! –Le reprocho su hermano

-Deja de fastidiar, sabes que es verdad –

-Bueno si –Se rindió, bajando la cabeza

-Leonid –Se acerca Frank al pelirrojo, mirándole con diversión – ¿Algún día le diremos a tus papás y al mío de lo nuestro? –

-¿Pero de que hablas? –Elevo una ceja en señal de extrañeza – ¡Tu y yo no teneos nada! –Le grito

-¿Cómo que no? –Fingió estar sorprendido –Ya no seas bromista, claro que si –Sonrío con los parpados cerrados

-¡Bah! Cree lo que quieras, yo solo se que nunca jamás me emparejaría con alguien como tu –Se volvió a su antigua posición

-¿Quieren callarse? No me dejan oír –Hablo Da wei que no apartaba su vista de su padre

Mientras Kai se intentaba tranquilizar y el ruso pelilavanda seguía inconsciente, Takao, Max, Mystel y Zeo no entendía muy bien del todo que sucedía y no preguntaban porque era bastante obvio lo que diría Hiwatari "No es su asunto", así que mejor guardaban silencio.

Por parte de los pequeños estos solo observaban la escena que comprendían menos que sus padres. Solo Natsumi se había dado cuenta de que Da wei miraba por la puerta de la cocina, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Ah! –Grito alguien que comenzaba a levantarse

-¡Bryan! –Se le abalanzo el pelirrojo, abrazándole del cuello

-¿Yura¿Dónde estoy? –

-En casa de Kai, te desmayaste porque… -Pero no continúo al ver la mueca de enfado por parte de su esposo

-Ya no digas más, me acuerdo para mi desgracia el porque de eso –Tenía el ceño bastante fruncido

-Ya despertaste causante de mis desgracias –Vocifero el bicolor, dirigiéndole una mirada de sumo odio

-Cállate, que seguro esto es culpa de tú hijo –Le señalo con el dedo índice

-Dejen de pelearse los 2, que bastante difícil debe ser para los niños esto que no entienden –Hablo Rei, intentando bajar la tensión que había en el aire

-Creo… que nosotros no deberíamos de estar aquí –Susurro Max a Takao quien ponía toda la atención a la pelea

-¿Cómo no? Si esto es interesante, seguro y se agarran a golpes luego, no me lo pienso perder –Decía emocionado Takao, pero en voz baja para no ser escuchado

-Takao… marchémonos –Le toma de la oreja y le empieza a sacar de la cocina junto con Natsumi que le tomo de la mano –Nosotros daremos una vuelva Rei –Se despidió ya retirándose completamente

-¡Ah! Max ¡Me lastimas! –Se quejaba el peliazul en el camino

-Adiós Mysty –Se despidió la rubia mandándole un beso en el aire. El pequeño egipcio se sonrojo.

Mystel igual sentía que no debía estar ahí, por lo que tomo en brazos a su pequeño y haciéndole señas a Zeo de que igual le siguiese, los tres se retiraron, dejando solo a los rusos y al chino.

Kai y Bryan se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Casi se podía ver las chispas del cruzar de las miradas. Yuriy y Rei se vieron, intentando pensar que decir o que hacer para que sus esposos no se dieran a palizas.

-¡Me las vas a pagar! –El primero en actuar fue Bryan, quien hizo a un lado a su esposo para intentar estrangular a Kai

-¡No¡Tú eres quien me las va a pagar! –Coloco sus anos sobre las de Bryan para evitar que le horcase, Rei se había hecho a un lado cuando veía cuales eran las intenciones de ambos.

Ahora ambos adultos se estaban agarrando del pelo, tirándose de la ropa y golpeándose el rostro y otras partes. Detenerles era inútil, por lo que Yuriy y Rei solo podían observar y esperar a que se tranquilizasen un poco para intervenir. Amaru era igual una espectadora, pero como se cubría el rostro con las piernas de su mamá, no veía nada.

Los pequeños que miraban la escena estaban ahora mucho más nerviosos, decirles era mala idea, si así se pusieron con tan solo verles tomados de las manos, no quería ni pensar como actuarían cuando supiesen que ya se dieron su primer beso.

-Aja ja ja esto se a puesto bueno –Dijo Leonid que había decidido echar un vistazo a sus padres

-¡Leonid¿Pero como puedes alegrarte en un momento así? –Le regañaba Artur, que no entendía la actitud de su hermano

-Que papá esperaba mucho de ti y tu le sales con que eres un uke de los Hiwatari, esto si que lo cólera y eso me parece divertido, ahora seré yo el consentido –Decía con una sonrisa perversa en los labios

-¡Leonid! –Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados –Deja de disfrutar mi desgracia –

-Ya, ya, no te me esponjes… uke de Hiwatari –Decía burlón

-¡No me digas así! –Se sonrojo demasiado

-¡Silencio! –Grito Da wei dándose la vuelta –Artur ven, tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez –Le tomo de la mano y se adentro junto con el pelilavanda a la cocina

Mystel, Mysty y Zeo estaban en la sala, escuchando todo el escandalo de la cocina, el pequeño rubio se asustaba por esos gritos y maldiciones que oía, por lo que se abrazaba fuertemente del cuello de su padre. Zeo notaba ese temor en el pequeño y se acerco a él, acariciándole el cabello.

-Tranquilo, no te asustes, pronto van a dejar de pelear –Decía con tranquilidad

Y como si hubiera sido por arte de magia los ruidos cesaron, tan siquiera por un momento. El pequeño se separo un poco del cuello de su padre para ver al peliverde que le sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Lo ves? Ya terminaron –Y su sonrisa se amplio a lo que el pequeño también lo hizo

En la cocina los ruidos y agresiones habían cesado cuando los adultos vieron a los causantes de todo eso entrar, agarrados de las manos como los habían visto minutos antes del desmayo.

-¡Artur¡Te ordeno que sueltes la mano de ese mocoso ahora mismo! –Ordeno Bryan mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice. Artur simplemente se había intimidado y se escondió detrás de Da wei

-Lo mismo va para ti Da wei –Le miro severamente Hiwatari, pero al menor no parecía importarle mucho

-¡Dejen de comportarse como niños! –Grito Rei un poco cansado ya de esa situación -¿Qué tiene ustedes en contra de que se tomen de la mano? Ni que fuera tan grave –

-¡Rei¿Qué no es grave¡¿Qué no es grave¿En que mundo vives¡Esto es lo más diabólico e insensato que podía pasar en la tierra! –Comenzaba a dramatizar Bryan, pasar tiempo con Yuriy no le favorecía mucho -¿Por qué¿Cómo es posible que un Kuznetzov este emparejado con un Hiwatari? –Casi se podía poner a llorar, de no ser porque estaba más furioso que triste

A Yuriy le salía una gotita de sudor de pena ajena en la frente, desviando el rostro para no ver lo infantil que estaba actuando su esposo. No era tan malo la unión entre ambos chicos… lo malo era que el pequeño de sus hijos era el uke, se veía claramente, pero es que no adopto la actitud de su padre, mucho menos la suya y conociendo como eran los Hiwatari, era obvio que sería el seme.

-Ya deja de actuar así Bryan –Se le acerco el pelirrojo al pelilavanda para levantarle ya de una vez del suelo –Rei tiene razón, no es tan grave –

-¿Tu también¡Claro que lo es Yura! –

-Tu estas así solo porque tu hijo es el uke, si fuera Leonid con quien se emparejara con Da wei estarías saltando de gozo –Le susurro para que solo su maridote oyese. Bryan se quedo sin habla ante eso.

Artur todavía seguía detrás de Da wei ¿Y ahora¿Qué tenía planeado Da wei? Ni sabia que hacían ahí, podían soltar cualquier mentirilla piadosa, fingir que lo que vieron sus papás no paso realmente, pero aún así Da wei no parecía querer negarlo y el no se oponía. Miro fijamente a Da wei esperando a que hiciese algo, hasta que le escucho hablar.

-Yo solo quiero decirles que quiero mucho a Artur y esto no debe ser motivo de pelea entre ustedes –Y sin más que decir, salió de la cocina junto con Artur, aún agarrados de las manos.

Bryan se quedo mudo al igual que Hiwatari quien era el que menos hablaba desde la noticia. Yuriy solo sonreía feliz, porque ver el parecido entre los pequeños con ellos le parecía gracioso, imaginar que Artur era en realidad su esposo y Da wei, Kai le hacía ver todo de manera divertida, bastante divertida.

Rei por su parte solo miraba todo, se acerco a su esposo, comenzando a masajearle los hombros, conocía ese mutismo y ese ceño fruncido, Hiwatari estaba más que enfadado, molesto, en cólera, mucho más que la cólera definitivamente…. Era un enojo tan grave que no se podía explicar.

-El tiene derecho a querer a quien quiera Kai… -Le susurro para intentar calmarle, aunque poco creía que eso iba a ser posible, eso solo le indicaba igual una cosa "_No podré sentarme en más de un mes_" pensó el chino.

Leonid aún resguardado veía todo, disfrutando de verdad todo eso, increíble lo que podía pasar con una simple muestra de afecto el de tomarse las manos. Extrañamente sintió que alguien le agarro la suya, volteándose para ver quien era y se topo con su peor pesadilla.

-¡Idiota¡Déjame! –Aparto su mano de la del inglés y le miro enfadado –Ya te dije que te alejes de mí ¡Largo! –Volvió a fijar su vista en los adultos

-P-Pero Leonid –Dijo tristemente, como si de verdad le hubiera dolido eso

-Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo tonto, Artur utiliza esa cara barata de tristeza y no funciona, soy de roca, ahora deja de molestar –

-¡Leonid! –Dijo lastimero, echándosele encima –Yo te quiero… ¿Por qué tu a mi no? –

-¡Porque eres insoportable¡Aparta te! –Intentaba soltar el abrazo del pelinaranja, pero no podía y sin querer se había apoyado en la puerta que estaba abierta y cayo en el suelo de la cocina junto con el inglés encima –Idiota… -Dijo doloridamente

Bryan fijo su vista en lo que había visto, lo que le faltaba ver a su otro hijo ahora debajo del mocoso del insoportable inglés Brooklyn.

-¡Genial! –Espeto con sarcasmo –Eso era lo único que me faltaba –

-¡No¡Papá no es lo que piensas! –Se apresuro a decir el pelirrojo mientras apartaba al inglés de encima de él

-¡Bah! Para lo que me importa ahora, ven acá, nos largamos –

-¿Así nada más¿Qué harás con lo de Artur y Da wei? –Le pregunto Yuriy

-No vuelve a pisar esta casa, ninguno de los 2 –Y sin decir más toma a Leonid y sale de la cocina

Yuriy y Rei se miraron por un momento ¿Estaría hablando en serio? Pero si de verdad no era tan grave… Kai por su parte opinaba que era lo mejor. Ganancia para ambos, finalmente decía algo sensato, pensaba Kai.

El bicolor también salió de la cocina y se fue a su despacho, lo supieron cuando escuchar el portazo de la puerta. Lo que quedaban de niños no se encontraban, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, nadie sabe, se encontraban con Takao y Max, no creían conveniente que estuviesen oyendo todo ese alboroto.

-¿Por qué crees que se enojaron tanto Takao? –Le preguntaba el americano a su esposo, mientras vigilaban a los pequeños jugar.

-¿No lo sabes? –Contesto con otra pregunta, algo asombrado, el americano movió la cabeza en negativa como respuesta –Bien sabes que Kai y Bryan se odian a muerte el que sus hijos estén liados no es nada grato para ellos –

-¿Por qué? A mi no me importaría si Natsumi se liara con cualquiera de sus hijos –

-Hay Max tu no lo entiendes –Movió en negativa la cabeza el peliazul, era tan inocente su esposo

Por otra parte Mystel, Zeo y el pequeño rubio estaban ahora en la sala, habían visto lo muy enfadado que estaba Kai y lo supieron más al escuchar el portazo. Eso aterrorizo al pequeño rubio, le traía malos recuerdos, muy malos…

Mystel se había dado cuenta de eso, cuando peleaba con Ming Ming era ella quien daba los portazo para que supuestamente Mysty no se enterase que peleaban. Le acaricio la espalda para intentar tranquilizarlo, no le gustaba que su pequeño estuviese inundado de miedo.

-No te asustes… no es mamá –Le susurraba dulcemente

Zeo miraba la escena y no entendía porque el pequeño estaba tan asustado, si bien no era muy cómodo estar escuchando todo ese griterío y conflicto, pero no era para tanto ¿O quizá si? Quien sabe. El egipcio había sentido la mirada curiosa y confundida del peliverde, no estaba seguro si decirle o no, después de todo lo acababa de conocer, pero el le transmitía confianza… suponía que podía decirle…

-Cuando vivía con mi esposa peleábamos mucho, y daba portazos y gritos como los de hace rato, por eso esta asustado –

El peliverde se quedo sin palabras ante eso, pobre pequeño a de haber sufrido mucho… y que decir del rubio mayor, se acerco un poco más al oji-zul mayor, para que así pudiese acariciar la cabeza del pequeño, ayudándole a tranquilizarle.

La parte más sensible de Mysty era su cabeza, si se la acariciaban de la manera como lo hacía el japonés peliverde le provocaba sueño, tanto que sus ojitos comenzaban ya a cerrarse.

-Ya se ha dormido –Dijo Mystel en voz baja

-Eso parece –Hablo de igual forma, ambos tenían una sonrisa, se miraron y luego apartaron sus rostros apenados

Bryan llevaba casi arrastras a Leonid buscando a su otro hijo, bastante imágenes no sanas estaba llegando a su mente que hacían su hijo y el bastardo de Hiwatari, solo que siempre olvidaba el pequeño detalle que eran niños y de lo más inocentes.

-"_Si claro, un Hiwatari inocente, eso solo sucedería cuando el infierno este congelado"_ –Pensó con sarcasmo

Para su suerte los halló rápido, estaban en el pasillo, al parecer hablando, peor a él poco le importaba eso, tomo la mano de su hijo con algo de brusquedad y comenzó a llevárselo de ahí.

-Agh… papá… me lastimas –Decía el pequeño pelilavanda mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre

Bryan no dijo nada solo siguió caminando, Da wei iba a zafar a Artur del agarre de su padre, pero al ver la cara del pelilavanda menor diciéndole que no lo hiciese se quedo ahí en su lugar refunfuñando. Ahora Kuznetzov estaba yendo directo a la puerta principal para largarse de una vez, soltó a Leonid, abrió y la puerta y se quedo ahí parado.

-¡Yuriy¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! –Grito autoritariamente

El pelirrojo todavía estaba en la cocina junto con el chino, quienes veían como iban a estar las cosas ahora. Kai no hablaba, Bryan estaba hecho una furia ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar todo eso? Ninguno de los 2 lo sabía. Pero entonces escucharon el grito de Bryan. Yuriy miro a Rei.

-Parece que ya me voy –Dijo un poco divertido –Nos vemos Kon –Y despidiéndose así se marcho

-"_Pobre Da wei y Artur_" –Pensó Rei agachando la cabeza –"_No se porque esto me recuerda a Romeo y Julieta_" –Y una gotita de sudor descendió de su nuca

_**Continuara… **_

**Notas finales: **

Uju!! Un capitulo más acabado n0n!! lo se lo dejo en la mejor parte xD! A´si soy yo, mala muy mala muajaja o0o!!! así que espero me dejen su humilde review, me motivan a trabajar así jaja xD y entre más review más rápido sabrán que harán estos tortolitos jaja xD

¿Kai matara a Bryan por traer a ese monstruo al mundo¿Construirá un muro de Berlín alrededor de su casa para evitar que entrase la familia Kuznetzov¿Bryan someterá a clases intensivas de cómo ser él a su hijo Artur? Quien sabe xD! Solo yo lo se muaja o0o!! O ni eso xD!

Los veo en el siguiente cap n.n… Muchas gracias a:

**Mai Maxwell **

**Marpesa fane-li **

**Megan Hiwatari **

**Shingryu Inazuma **

**Catra Ivanov **

**Rei asakura **

**Isis Tsurumi **

Ustedes que casi siempre me dejan review (careto de ojitos)

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR **

**Alias:** Ed xD


	17. Chapter 17 Asunto Importante de la BBA

**Notas: **¡Hola! Bueno aquí un nuevo cap de este.. vaya ya largo fic o.o ¡No pensé llegar a tantos capitulos ToT! Gracias… muchas gracias a las que me han dejado review ToT (68!!! Wuaw o.o es el segundo fic donde tengo muchos comentarios ToT)

Y bueno este cap se lo dedico a mi miwis esposa Isis que quiero e idolatro mucho ¡Te amuu preciosa! Te dejo este cap para que te acuerdes de mi, en esa semana que quizá no te vea por andar de fiaje u,u… y también se lo dedico a mi linda y consentidora tía Katja, que me ayudo un poco para poder continuar este cap ¡Gracias por tu ayuda tía!... sin más que decir les dejo de tanta palabrería, disfruten el cap y no olviden dejar su humilde review n.n

**Capitulo 17: Asunto Importante de la BBA **

Ya había pasado varios días desde aquel conflicto entre los Hiwatari y los Kuznetzov, como había cumplido Bryan en todo ese lapso no habían aparecido, ni siquiera Yuriy quien era el que más rondaba por esa casa.

-¿Crees que sea esto en serio Rei? –Le pregunto Mystel quien tomaba una taza de café

-No lo se Mystel, ya a pasado una semana, Kai apenas y sale de su despacho, Da wei no ha salido de su habitación y encima los niños andan extraños –Decía el pelinegro, tomando un sorbo de su té

-Es que se fueron 2 de sus amigos, a pesar de que se molesten entre sí, saben que no es buen momento para estarse divirtiendo, son muy listos –Sonríe casi imperceptiblemente

-En eso tienes razón –Sonríe igual que Mystel

Mientras tanto el resto de los niños estaban ahora en la sala mirando televisor, intentando no pensar en lo sucedido con los Kuznetzov, pero era difícil no tocar el tema.

-¿Creen que los volvamos a ver? –Hablo Natsumi, sacando una vez más a flote el tema

-No se sabe Natsu-chan… Aunque yo espero que si –Esa fue Amaru, quien sonaba algo triste

-¿No eres tú la que siempre esta planeando un complot en su contra y nos llevas casi arrastras a cooperar? –Le miro Ashley, casi con reproche

-Si, bueno, pero en el fondo los quiero u.u –

En lo que ellos intentaban convencer a la pelinegra de que se estaba contradiciendo sola, en el baño de la mansión cierto par estaba atendiendo unos asuntos "pendientes".

-Ahh… T-Taka-chan… estamos en casa de Kai… -Decía entre jadeos el rubio, quien intentaba parar las inquietas manos del peliazul

-Entonces haz silencio… o ¿Quieres que nos descubran? –Susurra cerca de su oído, removiendo sus manos por debajo del pantalón del menor

-Ahh… -

Pero para ser el destino caprichoso o convenientemente oportunito, pues el celular del peliazul sonó arruinando el hermoso momento para ambos chicos. No tuvo de otra más que sacar su celular y atender la llamada.

-¿Diga? –Había contestado con un tono nada amigable -¡¿Eh?! H-Hola Sr. D… jeje –Rió nervioso al haber contestado de aquella forma a alguien tan importante –No, no, descuide no hacía nada importante –Y antes eso, recibió una matadora mirada por parte de su esposo -¿Una celebración? Vera Señor, yo no me encuentro ahora en Japón estoy en… ¿Cómo sabe que…? Oh… si de acuerdo, yo les diré a todos, descuide, hasta luego Sr. D –Sin más que decir, colgó

-Así que… ¿No soy nada importante eh? –Su mirada fulminante no había desaparecido y lo peor es que realmente SI estaba enojado, el peliazul lo podía saber perfectamente y no por la mirada… porque tenía los brazos cruzados –Entones no vas a extrañar hacer "**_nada importante_" **conmigo en los próximos días –Se aleja del peliazul, saliendo del baño en donde estaban y dando un fuerte portazo

Para ese momento Zeo pasaba por ahí viendo como salía Max enfadado y luego Takao, que parecía pedirle disculpas, pero el rubio solo le ignoraba, continuando su andar

-Pobre Takao –Sonrió divertido, yendo a la cocina junto con los demás

Encerrado en su despacho agitaba su copa llena de vino ¿Qué más iba hacer ahí que no fuese beber todo el alcohol posible hasta que su neko lo descubriese y detenga? Realmente no había que hacer… la verdad no le molestaba mucho el hecho de que su hijo fuese igual a él… que le atraigan los hombres… el problema era ¿Por qué le gustaba un Kuznetzov? Abriendo tantos niños seguramente mejores que él, tenía que gustarle el bastardo de Kuznetzov

-¡Ah! El solo hecho de pensarlo me repugna –Escupe las palabras

Aunque admitía que había sido algo exagerado haberse desmayado, y no solo exagerado, también vergonzoso. Aunque era un alivio de cierta forma que igual Kuznetzov se desmayase.

Y ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar bien el asunto. Muy bien ahora los tenía separados pero ¿Y para cuando vaya a la escuela¿Y si van en el mismo colegio¿Y cuando tenga carro le ira a visitar? Eso iba a ser un problema… uno muy grave

_-¡Kai¡Kai ábreme! Tengo algo importante que decirte_ –Decía Takao del otro lado de la puerta, lo que menos necesitaba es que Kinomiya le dijese alguna tontería fuera de su interés –_Bien, ya se, igual te lo diré… el Sr. Dickenson hablo, dice que debemos tomar lo más pronto posible un vuelo a Japón, debemos ir, dijo que era urgente_ –Y finalmente se fue

¿Algo urgente? Si ya no eran chiquillos y los asuntos de la BBA quedaron en el pasado ¿Para que los requerían ahora?

-Supongo… que tendré que ir –

_**Al día siguiente… **_

_**8:00am Mansión Hiwatari **_

-¡Vamos niños! Entren de una vez a la camioneta –Les pedía Rei

El día anterior luego de que Takao recibiera la llamada del Sr. Dickenson, intentase conseguir el perdón de su esposo, fue finalmente avisarle a todos, menos mal que la mayoría con quienes mejor se llevaban estaban en la mansión de Kai y así gasto poco dinero en llamadas de larga distancia.

-Ashley, Natsumi, Frank, Amaru… -Iba contándolos el pelinegro, verificando que no dejasen a nadie –Están todos, solo faltan Kai y Da wei ¿Los han visto? –Le pregunta a sus amigos que ya estaban dentro de la camioneta

- Max fue por ellos –Respondió Mystel

Dentro de la mansión el americano llevaba horas discutiendo con el pequeño hijo de Kai. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí en menos de una hora o si no perderían el avión. Hiwatari estaba a su lado, pero parecía una estatua porque apenas y se notaba que respiraba.

-Kai dile algo… ¡Es tu hijo! –Decía ya al borde de un colapso nervioso

-Da wei –Pronuncio con voz seria y firme –Sal de ese cuarto, ahora –Remarco la última palabra

Tal vez le temía a su padre o Kai los tenía muy bien educados, porque tan solo el bicolor pronuncio esa oración la puerta de la habitación se abre, dejando ver a un niño no muy contento

-Vamos –Hiwatari sostiene el cuello de Da wei, sin presionarlo demasiado, llevándolo junto con el resto para irse

_**Aeropuerto Internacional Ruso **_

_**8:50am **_

-¿Cómo rayos deje que me convencieras? –Pregunto al aire el pelilavanda que estaba sentado en la sala de espera para tomar un vuelo a Japón –Ni siquiera nosotros somos tan unidos a esa porquería de la BBA –Decía con completo enfado

-Eso es lo de menos, da gracias que nos invitaron –

-¿Gracias? Me hacen viajar desde mi amada Rusia hasta Japón, para una estúpida celebración muy aburrida y que además estaremos rodeados de idiotas que creen que recibirán algo por sus grandes esfuerzos ¿Y me pides que de gracias? –Decía completamente hastiado el pelilavanda

-¡Oye! No me metí a la abandía, deje que me convirtieran en Cyborg, me manipularan para hacerme experto en ese dichoso deporte y tuviese que soportar al imbecil de Valkov ¡Por nada! Ahora me van a dar una medalla o algo por eso así que ¡Te callas¡E iremos a Japón por mi puta medalla! –Estallo finalmente el pelirrojo, que había oído las quejas de su esposo desde el auto

-¡Bien¡Iremos por tu puta medalla! Pero ¿Por qué demonios trajimos a los niños? –Se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño

-¿Estabas dispuesto a que volvieran a dejar una bomba en la cocina? –

-Buen punto –

Los pequeños Kuznetzov estaban merodeando por todo el aeropuerto, pues no podían estar quietos ni 5 segundos, pero no debían alejarse mucho de sus padres porque sino estos les reprendían por haberlos desobedecido.

-¿Y a donde vamos Leonid? –Pregunto Artur que ya estaba un poco cansado de tanto caminar

-No lo se… yo no tengo siempre todas las respuestas –Se encogió de hombros, continuando caminando hacía el frente

_**Modulo **_

_**9:15am **_

Finalmente todos los que estaban en la mansión Hiwatari llegaron al aeropuerto y fueron al modulo como era de esperarse. Les otorgaron sus asientos, los boletos y fueron directamente a la sala de espera.

Aunque hubiesen logrado sacar a Hiwatari de su despacho, no significaba que su humor estaba mejor. Rei lo supo más cuando el bicolor le tomo de la mano con algo de fuerza y le hizo separarse de los demás, llevándole a los baños del aeropuerto.

-Kai… los demás… -El pelinegro estaba por decir algo, pero los labios de Hiwatari fueron más rápidos para sellarle la boca.

El oji-rojo apegaba al chino a su cuerpo, besándole de manera arrebatadora, estaba bastante consiente de que estaba en un baño público, en donde cualquiera podría verlos o entrar para descubrirles, así que una idea invadió su mente.

Teniéndole pegado a su cuerpo lo jalo adentro de un cubículo, para su suerte la tapa del inodoro estaba abajo y sentó al pelinegro ahí, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-K-Kai… ¿No estarás…? –Estaba por preguntar, pero una vez más el bicolor se lo impidió

Introducía su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad del menor, comenzando a encargar de desabrocharle un poco la playera, para luego ir por debajo del pantalón, acariciando el miembro.

-K-Kai… Ahh… -Decía con un enorme sonrojo el oji-ámbar por las caricias en aquella parte sensible

Hiwatari continúo con la caricia, abriendo más la cremallera y liberando el miembro de aquel encierro, para tener más fácil su tarea de estimularlo. Sus labios se encargaban de mantener silenciosos los del pelinegro, por más que disfrutase oír sus mejidos, no quería que le descubriesen y le arruinara el momento.

-"_Pero eso es lo divertido_" –Pensó

Masajeaba con el pulgar la punta del miembro, las piernas de Rei se removían inquietas, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Varios gemidos eran ahogados por la boca del bicolor. Y estando en el mejor momento de aquella situación, oyen como gente a entrado al baño.

-_Mmm… Bryan… me encanta cuando estas frustrado_ –Se oía la voz de un pelirrojo que el oji-rubí conocía bastante bien

"_Ivanov_" Llego a su mente de inmediato. Se detuvo no pudiendo escuchar e imaginar (para su desgracia) las cosas que hacían. Rei también había escuchado las voces de sus dos amigos rusos, miro al mayor notando su expresión de enfado.

-"_No puedo creer que haré esto_" –Pensó el neko-jin en lo que se inclinaba para adelante, para aprisionar con sus brazos el cuello del ruso y besarle con parcimonia. Distrayéndole de la actividad de afuera.

El bicolor no tuvo más que otra que olvidarse de los dos de afuera y concentrarse de nuevo en lo que hacía con su neko, correspondiéndole a su beso.

-¡Leonid¡Leonid! –

-O maldición… -Maldijo el pelirrojo, al darse la vuelta y tal y como lo sospechaba era la irritante voz de aquel odioso pelinaranja que tanto odiaba ya con toda su alma –"_Si aún me queda_" –Pensó

Artur también había escuchado el grito y se dio la vuelta, notando que era el inglés. En poco tiempo ya se había abalanzado sobre su hermano, abrazándole y diciéndole lo mucho que le había extrañado y eso. Mientras que su hermano se levantaba e intentaba apartarle, no podía más que sonreír.

-¡Aléjate¿No me oyes¡Fuera¡Te quiero 30 metros lejos de mí! –Gritaba enfadado, apartándole de su persona

-¡Leonid! Pero que frío eres conmigo… yo que te extrañe –Decía con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándole afligidamente

-Pierdes tu tiempo… el chantaje emocional no funciona conmigo –Decía orgullosamente, sonriendo ladinamente

-Entonces quizá esto si –La expresión en el pelinaranja cambio drásticamente, sus ojos se afilaron, su tono de voz fue más ¿Seductor? Y sin que el pelirrojo se percatase, el inglés le beso… ¡De nuevo!

-¡Iak¡Aléjate! –Le aparto, lográndolo finalmente y levantándose del suelo, limpiándose el polvo

Artur definitivamente veía muy divertido la escena y no podía evitar reírse, aunque sintiese algo de envidia. Su hermano estaba con quien le quería y el no. Y ya comenzaba a dudar de que le vería de nuevo. Ya no pareciéndole la escena divertida, se marcho de ahí, a ver ahora como se distraía.

-Caminando por un aeropuerto ¿Solo? –

Esa voz… sería… ¿No podría ser él o si? Volteo su cabeza hacía atrás para cerciorarse y ahí estaba él. Cruzado de brazos, sonriendo gallardamente como siempre.

-¡Da wei! –Grito feliz el pequeño pelilavanda, corriendo con el bicolor oji-ámbar para abrazarle

Da wei le recibió con los brazos abiertos, estrechando al pelilavanda entre ellos. Lo había extrañado bastante y ya comenzaba a creer que si no escapaba de casa no lo iba a ver nunca.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Sabías que aquí estaría? –Alzo la vista el pelilavanda mirando al ruso

-De hecho íbamos a Japón por algo de los adultos –Le contesto de manera simple, pues no sabía muy bien el porque iban a Japón, pues no puso atención en el automóvil cuando le explicaban a los demás

-Nosotros también vamos a Japón –Contesto el pelilavanda, sonriendo. Eso significaba que lo que sea que estaba pasando, significaba que iban a estar juntos

_"Pasajeros con destino a Japón, favor de pasar a la sala 5-A… Pasajeros con destino a Japón favor de…" _

-Ahh… K-Kai… Kai… El vuelo… Ahhh Ahhh –Dijo entre gemidos por las embestidas que le estaba proporcionando el bicolor

-Ya… ahh… pronto –Apenas podía hablar el oji-rubí, pues era algo difícil lo que estaba haciendo con el pelinegro en un espacio tan reducido

-Ahhh ¡Bryan! –Y oír los gemidos que trasmitía el pelirrojo no ayudaban en lo más mínimo, pues quería concentrase en lo que hacía con su kot, no imaginar que pasaba detrás de esa puerta

_"Pasajeros con destino a Japón, favor de pasar a la sala 5-A… Pasajeros con destino a Japón favor de…" _

-Vamos niños, fórmense, no vaya a perderse alguno –Colocaba orden Mystel, ya que en vista de que Rei había desaparecido "misteriosamente" al igual que Kai, tenía que ver que los pequeños estuviesen completos y todo lo demás

Los niños al escuchar la voz del rubio egipcio, le obedecieron colocándose en una fila India. El oji-azul fue contando contándoles, notando como le hacia falta 2.

-Frank y Da wei… -Susurro -¿Alguien los ha visto? –Pregunto. Los pequeños negaron con la cabeza –Oh cielos… -

-Mystel, tú y Zeo que vayan a buscar a los que faltaban, en especial a Rei y a Kai que estos creen que el aeropuerto tiene todo su tiempo del mundo y…. –Antes de que el peliazul pudiese continuar el oji-rubí junto con el pelinegro aparecieron detrás de él –Están atrás de mi ¿Cierto? –Decía con una gotita en la nuca, sintiendo la inquisidora mirada de su ex capitán. El asentimiento de los niños, su esposo y Mystel y Zeo fue más que suficiente para saberlo –Ahh… Hola Kai –

-¿Dónde están Da wei y el demonio de Masefield? –Pregunto seriamente

-Kai, se llama Frank –Le reprendió el pelinegro

-No lo sabemos –Dijo Max

-Hay que irlos a buscar –Sugirió Zeo

-No es necesario, aquí se los traigo –Llego Ivanov, que tenía la ropa medio acomodada y el cabello revuelto –Deberían cuidarlos mejor –

Kai miro al pelirrojo, no pudo evitar recordar en donde lo "vio" por primera vez en todo ese aeropuerto. Lo peor es que seguramente si los dos estaban ahí sus monstruos también.

-"_Eso significa que Da wei estuvo con él_" –Pensó

-Bueno… será mejor que suban o perderán el avión –Hablo Ivanov y luego se marcho

_**Japón **_

_**7:49pm **_

Luego de bastantes horas en el avión, finalmente llegaron y pudieron estirar las piernas. Pero todos, inclusive los adultos estaban agotados por el largo viaje. La mayoría de los pequeños estaban dormidos y había que cargarles, hasta llegar al dojo de los Kinomiya.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Decían un alegre pelinaranja y peliazul

Ashley al ver a sus padres corrió abrazarles, ya que Frank estaba dormido y Rei se lo entrego al peliazul para que lo cargase. Takao entro a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al sofá, prácticamente durmiéndose ahí, junto con su pequeña hija que estaba agotada igual que él.

-Creo que necesitan dormir ¿No creen? –Sugirió Brooklyn, que cargaba a su pequeño que hacía mucho no veía

-Me parece muy buena idea –Apoyo el pelinegro, girando su cabeza para ver a su esposo – ¿No lo crees así Kai? –

-Como sea –Se expreso indiferentemente, cargando a su pequeña

-Se nota que no a cambiado… ahí están las habitaciones de huéspedes, tomen las que más les guste –Señalo al fondo a la derecha.

Kai sin pronunciar palabra alguna fue ahí, Rei se disculpo con el pelinaranja el comportamiento grosero de Kai y le siguió junco con Da wei, el resto de los chicos quedaron en la sala, mirando a un ya durmiente Takao.

Mañana asistirían a la cede de la BBA y descubrirían que era ese asunto tan importante que decía el Sr, Dickenson…

_**Continuara… **_

**Notas finales: **

**B**ueno me quedo algo largo el cap y de hecho iba a ser MÁS largo, pero ps la flata de tiempo, en fin espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar review y ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, muchas graciasa a:

**Rei Asakura **

**Isis Tsurumi **

**Marpesa Fane-Li **

**NunKTRindas **

**Black Wolf-Kot **

**Yamisuzaku **

**Mai Maxwell **

**Shingryu Inazuma **

**P**or dejar reviews n.n

**Atte: Ed**


End file.
